on my deathbed maybe!
by pizzigri
Summary: Set a month after the end of the manga/movie 2nd tag race, an action packed love story. Ataru finally admits his love to Lum, but a powerful influence tries to twist their fate in an unknown direction. Chapter 13 added, at last! Please review!
1. An ending and new beginning

**On My Deathbed… Maybe!**

**Rel 3.0**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all characters are copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. Only Mayuko is mine!

Ok, I have NEVER written a fanfic in my life. I'm not even a naturally born English speaking person. So please bear with me! I hope you'll enjoy my story. I know, some characters are a bit too emotional, but, hey, it's my fiction and I decide, right? I am using present tense for the whole fic. Parts in past tense are used to recount previously happened events, especially when knowledge of these events are needed to understand what is going on. Yes, I know I should have used past tense as it's easier to read… and, I did mess up a bit here and there, but, I like it more like this. Please do comment, and maybe I can learn to write a bit better next time. Thank you!

**Please note.**

I am no expert on Urusei Yatsura. I did see all the anime, most of the OAV and films; I also own the manga and read it all. But, I did so more than ten years ago, and in all reality, I do not have enough time to read and watch everything _again_ to be sure that I'm not doing something too way off the series. So, I tried to do my best, but if you feel something or somebody is too out of character, please bear with it! But, do point it out so, again!, I can eventually do better next time...

And now on with the story!

* * *

…

**Chapter 1**

_It has been about a month since the terrifying Second Tag Race took place. The world has been recovering from the damage caused by Rupa's dreaded mushroom invasion, although only Japan had suffered any consistent destruction, so much so that a special international monetary fund had to be put in place. Even the Uruseian government had sought to send help and reconstruction__had now basically ended, thanks in part to the Alien technology temporarily brought over. The troops of the JDF, the UN, and the Uruseian military had closely guarded the technology, but in the end, every Uruseian ship, (including the invaders' Star Carrier spaceship), had peacefully left Earth orbit. The only aliens officially remaining on Earth are Lum, Ran and Ten (Rei would also occasionally pop up, as did Benten and Oyuki)._

_Ataru had been thinking a lot, after that day. The final day of the Tag Race, the day he had screamed to Lum, the world and the Galaxy, that he would never forget her, only minutes before the memory erasing device went off._

_He also clearly remembers why he refused to declare his love for Lum throughout the entire race. Trust. No one would have ever trusted HIM with sincerity in professing his love for Lum, considering the situation and the welfare of the planet at stake! Gods, he even tried to explain it to her and their friends._

_And Lum, stating that she wanted to hear those words nonetheless, even if it was a lie, did not make things better._

_Dominating his mind was a sense of confusion regarding his relationship with Lum and an uneasy feeling of total misunderstanding with everybody else around him._

_Being happy and carefree, was a thing of the past. Well, at least from his point of view! Everybody else actually noticed very little change in him, since Ataru's girl-hunts continued, as did Lum's efforts in stalking and lightly zapping him. It was business as usual, some would say._

_But, life went on, with Lum progressively growing even more possessive of her Darling (if such a thing could be possible), and Ataru constantly running away from her and spending more and more of his free time girl-hunting, wolfing down gyudon, and eluding, whenever possible, the company of his classmates (and, again, reflecting about Lum and himself)._

_Apart from Lum and her friends' presence on Earth, nothing weird happened after the outcome of the Second Tag Race, oddly enough. There were no new alien visitors, cosmic diseases, parallel dimension warps, or galactic wars... only ordinary, smooth and relatively peaceful everyday Japanese town life._

_That is, until an apparently insignificant event basically threw a wrench in the above described smooth clockwork. A new girl had moved into Tomobiki-cho from nearby Tokyo Metropolis: Mayuko, Hiromi's sister, one of Ataru and Lum's classmates._

_Mayuko had attended a High School in the big city, and had Seniored last year. Having failed the exams to enter a Junior University, her parents wanted her back to help run the family business, a specialized academic book shop. She was older than her sister's classmates, being already 19, and she has visited her sister at the rebuilt Tomobiki High at least a couple times last week. Mayuko was stunning... and she was very much aware of her graces!_

_Every time she visited Tomobiki High administration offices for business, she became the eye-magnet of the campus. Of course, Ataru noticed her immediately, and has since been planning for the last couple of days a way to "catch" her, and at the same time, avoid Lum's divine retribution!_

…

This morning, Ataru has a plan... he calculated timing with great precision. Lum is now out of the way; he actually managed to make her believe that he was girl-hunting in the female Volleyball team quarters, on the other side of the school. He has few, precious minutes. He takes a deep breath, and sharply turning around a corner, he bumps into Mayuko in the main corridor. A pair of folders fall to the floor.

"Ooops! I'm so sorry, please allow me to help you," he offers. Grinning madly, Ataru immediately tries a 'quick feel', running his hand over her very curvaceous sides while kneeling to pick up the fallen papers, and of course, he expects a reaction; none comes. Both are on the floor picking up the remaining sheets, and he smiles to her while keeping a pile of papers in one hand and the other… on her lower hip.

As both stand up, Ataru tries to start a conversation. This time, for some reason, the intended victim's feedback is very encouraging. Mayuko not only does not slap him and run away, but replies kindly, smiles, and is seems interested.

Scratching the back of his head, and genuinely surprised by this unexpected success, Ataru sees much of his most lecherous behaviour fade, as he is confronted by someone with great self control (she even manages to limit Ataru's groping with nonchalance); the conversation goes on for a few minutes longer, and in the end, Ataru cannot believe his luck as Mayuko agrees to a date. "Just as long as you behave, Moroboshi-san."

As Mayuko leaves, he can hear Lum's voice in the distance calling him. A single trickle of sweat crosses his forehead, as he smiles. _I made it!_

Lum appears from the window, as he forlornly waits for her, leaning against the inner wall. "Darling! What are you doing here? I was waiting for you to have lunch! Always girl-hunting huh?" Her voice was harsh, but no electricity arced around her (yet).

"Lum, please, do NOT start this all over again!" Ataru turns around, keeping his back to her, his arms crossed.

"But, Darling, I love you so much! Don't you love me? Even a bit?" Her tone is now pleading.

He turns to face her. "Lum! I am free to do as I please! I don't care for your lame whining!"

A deep growl escapes Lum throat. Ataru recognizes the signs, and starts running!

"Darling! Come back here! I need to talk to you," she insists as she flies after him, and in the end, he finds himself cornered in a corridor; the split second he hesitates changing escape route, Lum strikes him with a mild zap, around 75% of the strongest yield she'd use on a human being. Ataru is down, charred... and when he comes back around, he's pretty upset. The shock does seem to have calmed Lum down, as she helps her Darling up.

"Darling, please! Let me talk. I want to tell you that this Sunday is my birthday. I want to have a present from you! Please, let's go out for a date! Please..."

Ataru is anxious to have her let go of him. Besides, Mayuko's date is Saturday. So, Sunday is not going to be a problem, is it? He nods. "OK, just as long as you DO NOT bug me until Sunday morning. OK?"

Lum jumps up and down, excitedly. "Yes! Oh, thank you Darling! I'm so happy!"

_Gods, sometimes I really can't stand her. At least, I'll be free to date Mayuko!_

…

Mayuko, once back home, happily tells her sister Hiromi of the date. A surprised- and rather horrified- look crosses Hiromi's face. "Onii_-san_, do you realize what you just threw yourself into?"

"Aw, come on, Imooto_-chan_, what are you talking about? I'm bored here, I need some fun, and Ataru-san is not half bad. He's actually got a handsome body."

Hiromi tries to talk her sister out of the date, reminding her older sister just who Ataru is; he had already hit on Mayuko when he was only eight years old! But in the end, Mayuko goes straight to the point: "Imooto_-chan_, do you know if Ataru-san ever seriously abused or hurt a girl?"

"N-no, not that I know of, but who cares? He could lose control, jump on you, Gods, even rape y-"

"Well, I already asked around in your school. Everybody says Ataru-san's a letch and a sex crazed moron, but NO ONE could say that he had his way with ANY girl he hit on against her will in the whole school, or anywhere else in this city, for that matter. I believe he respects girls, when it comes to_ that! _Has he ever had his way with _you?"_

Hiromi's angry gaze is reply enough.

"Imooto_-chan_, I'm sure that Ataru-san is a different person than everybody thinks. I also believe he's just perfect for the type of date in which both parties know that they _may_ make out in the end... and I want to find out just how this date ends".

At this point, Hiromi stares at her sister, her mouth shut in irritated silence. She turns to the door, and without looking back, acidly adds "Mayuko, you're making a BIG mistake. You are forgetting about Lum_-san._ You'll be sorry, and don't come back whining that I didn't warn you about it," closing the door behind her.

* * *

…

**Ataru's date **

At 6:00 PM, Ataru is nervously waiting for Mayuko under the clock in Tomobiki Park. He managed to keep this date a total secret; no one actually saw him talk to Mayuko in the corridor, plus, he chose this particular evening because Onsen Mark scheduled an English cram class, and he knew that Lum and most everybody else (especially Megane and Mendo) would attend. He will deal with the consequences later...

Fifteen minutes later- a perfectly calculated delay- Mayuko meets her date: she had chosen a very flirty dress, and Ataru cannot avoid imagining what she looks like beneath the dress!

Flowers are given, plans are exposed and accepted. First, a short walk in the park, some tea in a cafe', then, a brief dinner. A perfect date; incredibly enough, Ataru is caring, intelligent, and funny, acting as a proper gentleman (well, most of the time at least- his hands sometimes "disobey him"). He genuinely believes he is in complete control of the situation (and Mayuko certainly knows how to maintain this illusion), so he feels no need either to rush things or ruin the mood.

The occasional observer would believe them to be an affirmed young couple.

At 11:00 PM, Ataru and Mayuko are slowly strolling back towards home. Ataru feels comfortable; he's definitely happy and fantasizing. _Maybe I'll get to kiss her, and who knows... hehehe._

For the first time in a very long time, Ataru does not think about Lum.

But then, Mayuko unexpectedly turns to gaze at Ataru with a strange light in her chestnut eyes. She wants to follow through with the date, having decided that she likes him enough; she managed to choose this route for a reason. Just as a very light rain starts falling, she stops abruptly. Ataru turns his head to her, puzzled.

"Mayuko-san, is something wrong?"

With a resolve that surprises Ataru, she faces him and pecks lightly her lips to his, and with a wide and innocent smile, silently invites him to the love hotel right in front of them.

Ataru is taken totally off guard; he smiles broadly as a fire of lust burns in his eyes.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes!," she huffs. "Come on!". As expected, Ataru makes the mistake of the century. He follows her in.

They both take a shower. As Ataru emerges snickering out of the bathroom (his shower set a new time record being counted in mere seconds, not minutes!), all he can think of is Mayuko's great body, and then reality kicks in.

Mayuko is there, naked, and with an elegant and very smooth movement, she slides sensually in between the sheets and invites him to share the bed with her. She's everything he imagined... and more!

_Wow. _

_I mean, WOW!_

With only a towel around him, a very familiar, stirring and powerful sensation tickles Ataru's body. As excitement builds up, and a hot feeling makes him sweat, he briefly fears he's going to bleed from his nose. Clenching his fists, and breathing evenly, he knows that nothing could stop him now! _Gods! This time I made it! YES!_

Suddenly, an image of crystal blue eyes and green locks fills his mind, along with a beautiful, fanged smile, and a heady, musky scent.

_I'll never forget! You... Lum._

Ataru freezes, his wind gone.

Mayuko is impatient, inviting him again to join her.

"I can't do it".

Only slightly surprised, she asks why.

He stumbles:, "I just can't... I..."

"Now, now…" Mayuko jeers, mockingly "What is the problem? Thinking about some other girl? Hey, I'm not jealous..."

"Well," he falters, "I... I am married!" _What? I can't believe I said that!_

Mayuko, now genuinely surprised, watches him speechlessly while he hastily tries to put some of his clothes on.

"Married? You're not talking about that alien bitch?"

The magic moment is totally gone, and Ataru is utterly confused, torn between an almost irresistible sex drive still urging him to jump on the girl, and the haunting, hammering memory of himself screaming he'll never forget Lum... though he _did_ forget her - at least until a few moments ago.

"I can't believe it! You try to hit on any girl you see, you say you're this big stud! You're full of bullshit! I decide to give myself to you, and you back off? You're a fucking COWARD!"

"No! I'm not a coward, I choose to love who I want!"

Mayuko is on the verge of crying. "So you reject me? I'm not good enough for you?"

Ataru is very nervous. _Gods, I don't believe how much I screwed up this time, why oh WHY... Shit, I need to get out of here!_

"Will you answer me?" Mayuko asks, standing by the bed in nothing but a babydoll.

"I... I want to be free from a girl because I want to _keep loving_ her!" With these confusing, and confused, words Ataru reaches the door.

"Who are you talking about! I am not going to stand here making a fool of myself! Boy, you're gonna _pay DEARLY-_"

Ataru clears the door and starts running towards the staircase. Mayuko, still with only a babydoll on, runs screaming after him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!"

Ataru flies down the staircase, furiously thinking a way out of this mess. His first objective is to get out of the hotel.

Big mistake.

As he jumps out of the hotel's doors, Ataru runs into Lum: she has been looking for him all day after cram class, now soaking wet under the downpour. The upset look in her face lights up with happiness: "Darling! Oh, I was so worried!".

But, once her gaze shifts to see who just came out of the building following his Darling, something in her expression changes. Lum always jumped to conclusions, but this time there was very little left to the imagination.

Lum stares at Ataru, at his open shirt and the shoes in his hands, then back to Mayuko. She then notices the hotel sign, and the fact that Mayuko is basically in the nude except for her babydoll.

Mayuko has enough experience to silently move out of the picture... and to casually retreat back inside the hotel.

"Lum, I can explain! Really, this time I can, please listen to me!" Ataru also starts retreating along the sidewalk with his hand up. _Oh, Gods. This looks really bad…_

She bares her fangs and electricity begins to arc around her body. Rage fills her heart. All the times Ataru ran away, all the delusions, the heartburns! And now_ this…_ outright cheating!

"You! You... have... oh no, NO! _**D-darling**_," Lum growls, as a blind rage possesses her. A red veil covers everything, a pulsing pain stabbing her heart... a fire never before felt burns, consuming her; something inside her breaks.

In the few seconds in which all this is happening, Ataru realizes something is very wrong: energies are way out of scale, and showers of sparks are flying around Lum, as rain keeps coming and the streetlights are dimming down.

"She's drawing on the city power grid?" Ataru is scared stiff, but struggles to remember a major detail, stuck way down in his mind. Something _really_ important. Then it comes to him!

"Lum! You are under a downpour, there's a storm! Stop, you CAN'T DO THAT!"

Before he can finish the sentence, a mighty blast of energy, seemingly coming from nowhere, strikes Lum. A deafening roar fills the air, breaking car windows and making Ataru dive for cover. As the thunder and blinding flash fades away, he can see her eyes turn dull. Everything for her goes black; she falls to her knees and slowly crumples lifelessly to the soaked ground as all the streetlights slowly die from the sudden blackout. Car burglar alarms sound in the dark street, dimly lit up by the occasional burning scraps of fabric that a few seconds ago were her school suit.

"Lum! Oh, Gods!"

There's a reason why Lum always feared storms and lightning.

* * *

…

**The Next Morning**

Lum wakes up.

What seems like a terrible hangover is torturing her.

_Hmmm, oooouch, I have to tell Benten to stop doing mixer parties, Father is going to catch us sooner or later... ohhh... shit, my head!_

_Rei. You perverted little... jerk... damn, it's over a month, and I still wake up thinking about him, Rei! It still hurts, how I'd like to get back at you._

She stirs slightly in the Futon, eyes still shut.

_Nahhh, it was fun yesterday after all, what a hunk that boy Benten brought,... mixer my ass, she staged it with me, hmmmm..._

Something's out of place.

_I can feel... gravity?_ Sleepiness disappears as she opens her eyes.

Ataru's room. But to her now, it's a totally alien environment!

_I remember getting back to my UFO, what's this?_

Combat training kicks in; ignoring the stabbing fit of pain of suddenly standing up, she scans the room in a defensive stance, performing a threat assessment drill. She's unharmed; but all the automated defences in her vessel in place! Whoever had kidnapped her from her UFO must've been real good!

Confusion, rage, and fear dominate her mind.

_Think, girl! Think!_

She looks out the window, seeing a clear blue sky with the Sun shining, the air crystal clean after yesterday's downpour.

_I'm on a planet, but this is not Kōun System... It's too hot, the buildings are different, and that vegetation... Maybe that star is Sol? This must be Earth, but what the fuck am I doing here?_ _There's a non-interference directive on this planet: it is _under_ military jurisdiction! If I get caught here before our invasion... this time I am in real deep shit!_

Her right hand reaches slowly into her bra. _Good, the remote is still here._

Moving very quietly and calculating every step as if the whole place was booby-trapped, her mind is hard at work trying to plan an escape and at the same time guessing who pulled this trick on her.

_Neptune and Earth are both in the Sol system. Oyuki could have brought me here using her warp system. I bet she and Benten..._

A door suddenly slides open.

"Lum," Ataru exclaims, "you're awake! Thank god, I was so scared! Please let me explain that what you saw, is not what it see-"

Lum turns around startled, her surprise lasting only fractions of a second, as she unleashes a powerful blast that leaves Ataru charred on the floor.

_Wow_, Ataru mentally notes_. This was really strong even for her standards! She really is mad!_

Lum is in a combat stance, ready for close quarters battle. _By the Dragons of Q'aar, who the hell is this animal?_

Ataru slowly recovers from the shock. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he shakes away the dizziness and numbing feeling of electricity from his system and looks at Lum. She is glaring him with an intense and cold stare. To the untrained eye, she seems to be in some martial arts guard.

_OK, that was to be expected... but, that's not a familiar glance she's got. Her eyes...?_ The stare contest lasts a couple of seconds, then Lum breaks the silence. "Well, now that we have physically introduced ourselves, can you please tell me who you are, _where_ we are, and what I am doing here?"

Ataru is surprised. An angry Lum he could somewhat handle, but this was... _different_.

"Lum... don't you recognize me? I'm Ataru, and this is OUR room. I-"

"No, I do not know who you are. What do you mean this is _OUR_ room?"

"Lum, look, are you alright? I... ahem, don't you remember? We are together- I mean we're married" – _Gods, I slipped it again! She'll think I am committing to her... shheeeesh!_

Lum's reaction is the exact opposite Ataru would ever had expected: total indifference. Her mouth twitches in disgust as she produces the most inhuman and terrifying cold stare he has ever experienced.

Her eyes bore into him like cold steel, chilling him. He felt like an insect about to be squashed.

_It... it's like I am nothing to her, Is this really my Lum?_

Then she relaxes a bit, and lets out a hearty gale of laughter.

"You should be my WHAT? Ha, that's a really good one, I can't believe I actually almost fell for it!" She pauses, looking around. "Benten? Where are you? This must be your game" she calls. "Hey Oyuki, we had a laugh, now come out and let's call it a day! Benten? BENTEN!"

Ataru is shocked.

"What the... Hey, Lum, it's not a joke, you really don't remember?"

"Look lowlife" Lum snaps, turning to him. "I've got nothing against you. Maybe Benten coaxed you into this, but PLEASE, _everything_ has a limit. Even drunk I would have never done - uh, with you! I mean, look at yourself! Apart from being a 'lesser', how could you even be credible?"

Lum is now turning nervously around.

Ataru is shocked to hear all the insults Lum is delivering, not believing his own ears! He stands up.

"Where the Q'aar's hell is Benten? I'm going to kill her for this, by the Great Void, it's embarrassing! Will you _STOP_ STARING AT ME?"

Her cold glare is again bolted on Ataru, who actually feels the bite of ice at his extremities!

"Lum... I... don't understand, we've lived here for the last two years! Please listen, I..."

He walks up to her tense figure and takes her left hand.

_CRACK!_ A mighty spark of electricity hits his hand hard, she whips around insanely fast and instantly concentrates all of her mass in her right hand and executes a perfect palm strike, delivered to his face. Physical contact between them, the very first time Lum hits Ataru. The pain is unbelievable. He flies through the air to slam against the closet door, crashing into it and passing out.

"Lowlife, don't you ever touch me again with your filthy hands! Next time you do so, you will be _DEAD_."

She tears down the window with another blast and flies out, extracting the remote with which she calls down her UFO in low orbit.

Several minutes later, Ataru comes around. His head and face hurt, blood has come out of his nose and mouth. His parents are extremely concerned, and frightened. "This is no good," He worries. "I have to get help!" Stumbling from the damage he endured and holding a cold pack to his face, he runs downstairs and reaches the telephone. "I hate to ask _him_, but he's the only guy that can help me now!"

* * *

…

Lum has since reached her spaceship, and as she boards it, hails the mainframe.

"I want to go home now! Activate subspace navigation systems and start up core engines!"

[Yes Miss Lum. Please enter code]

"What are you talking about, what code?"

[Miss Lum, you entered a code to authorize ship operation. Without mentioned code, communications, navigational and space propulsion systems are disabled]

"Computer, execute DNA scan, confirm my ID, and override code!"

[Miss Lum, I do confirm your DNA and ID, but I was especially programmed by you to ignore this request, until code is entered all space navigation and communication remains inoperable. I also shall add that all onboard weapons systems and higher computing functions and support are also locked]

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? CUT IT OFF!"

[Miss Lum, getting angry with a machine will not help. I am not able to carry out your command. You have full access to everything else BUT interplanetary navigation, propulsion, weapon systems and communication]

_By the Great Void, I'm totally helpless, why in my right mind would I have ever entered this command? Protecting the space vessel from MYSELF? And why can't I remember doing it?_

"Computer, why did I do this?"

[Miss Lum, I am sorry, no further requests are allowed until code is entered. Please use the terminals to access on planet travel and life support. A local mainframe subsystem will assist you for daily needs]

_This is ridiculous. I cannot believe it. How in hell can I ask for help?_

Raging, Lum exits the UFO and gets back to the ground.

Totally lost, she looks around, recognizing nothing. But... _How weird, I do not feel that this place is a threat. It's... familiar. Well, in a couple weeks Uruseian forces are going to take over anyway! But... when Papa finds me here, what will he do...? _Lum is also worried sick, now.

_Why did I get back on the ground? I should hide! If someone sees me here...!_

She sees a car approach, followed by several military-style jeeps. Shutaro Mendo, and his bodyguards have arrived. Mendo's organization -through JDF connections- had traced the location of Lum's UFO and he rapidly reached the site.

Fearing the worst, she takes a defensive stance. Her ship is defenceless as all weapon systems are down, and her lightning is no match for direct energy or even projectile based weaponry. Even attempting to escape by flying would be useless. _I'm done for._

"Lum_-sama_! Here you are. We were so worried. Is everything all right? Can I be of any assistance to you?"

Lum is genuinely surprised. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

Mendo is set back. _So, Moroboshi was telling the truth- Lum is indeed suffering from amnesia! _

"Lum_-sama_, please pardon me. My name is Mendo Shutaro, and these people are part of my staff. We are your friends and intend you no harm. We believe that you lost part of your memory, maybe total amnesia, and we want to help you. Please, even if you do not remember now, we will help you recover."

Lum considers the situation and takes a good look at Mendo.

_Amnesia! Ha! Could he be part of our undercover beachhead special forces preparing the invasion? Anyway, what a handsome man. Hmmmm, looks like he also knows how to properly talk to a woman. Well, why not._

"My pleasure, Mendo_-san_, I might as well accept your help."

"Please, Lum_-sama_, this way".

At his family mansion, Mendo is thinking about what to do, while Lum is shown her accommodations and is allowed to rest and refresh herself.

"Young master, should we contact Moroboshi_-san_ in regards to Lum_-sama_?"

"No. Not a word must leak out of the mansion about Lum_-sama_, especially to Moroboshi. I will hold you all personally responsible of maintaining this classified information. I will decide what to do later. In the meantime, Moroboshi is not to be allowed access on the premises for any reason".

"Very well, young master. Please excuse us." …

…

An hour later, Lum is having tea with Mendo on a terrace with a breathtaking sight of the mansion grounds. She is still quite suspicious of him. She does not want to give away anything that may hinder her father's plans for Earth, in case this man is NOT Oniboshi's agent.

"Mendo_-san_, you have quite a wealthy estate,", she said, with a touch of admiration in her voice.

Visibly pleased, Mendo acknowledges the compliment, and after a few minutes of rambling on about the estate, he changes the subject.

"Lum_-sama_, do you remember anything about your stay on this planet?"

"What should I remember? This is the first time I've seen you or this planet, for that matter."

_Gods this is an occasion I can't miss! _Mendo's mind wanders to the first time Lum had been a guest in the mansion on a strikingly similar occasion. Ataru had managed to ruin everything by penetrating all his defences and allowing Lum to remember! _Not this time, Moroboshi! You will not succeed!_

"Well, I do believe that you have been on this planet for some time now, Lum_-sa-_"

"Please, Mendo_-san,_" Lum says, abruptly interrupting Mendo. "I have had enough of this." Almost talking to herself, she continues. "I remember very clearly having gone to a party that my friends Benten and Oyuki-"

"Pardon me if I interrupt you now, Lum_-sama_, but if that is the case, why don't we call them? They are also our friends, and…"

"Mendo_-san_, You ADMIT knowing them?" A very surprised expression crosses her face.

"But of course, Her Grace Princess Oyuki of Neptune and Benten are..."

While Mendo goes on, Lum comes to a realization. _Ah-ha! I get it. He's not an Oniboshi agent at all. This is all a set up done by the girls! I'll play along with this line, then._

Lum interrupts his rambling. "I cannot call them, Mendo_-san_. I am locked out of my spaceship, but perhaps you could...?" She lets the sentence hang with a teasing hint in her voice.

"Lum_-sama_, neither can I, as we do not have transwarp communication capability on this planet. But, I _can_ send a conventional radio signal to Neptune. It is in this same solar system, and the signal will eventually reach Her Grace Princess Oyuki. It will take at least a day to organize the message and it will take about four hours for the signal to reach her planet. She can then use a warp route to visit us. So, at least until tomorrow morning, would you care to remain my guest here?"

Lum reflects on the whole situation.

_Well, well, well. Isn't Benten nice? I think I recognize her touch, I'm sure she organized this to let me have a real good time with this playboy here. Mendo must be a friend of Oyuki, she always likes to keep all her toys secret! Why not, I may even enjoy it..._

"I would be honoured to be your guest, Mendo_-san._ I greatly appreciate it".

* * *

…

At about noon, on the other side of Tomobiki, Ataru is restless. Ten is presently at his mother's homeworld for the weekend. Ran is not reachable, although her homeship is stationed, as usual, in the park. Mendo is unable (or unwilling?) to provide any valuable information. He feels totally powerless, and a glooming sense of guilt for what happened haunts him.

_If only I had not invited Mayuko to that date! No, that's stupid, I mean, I do it all the time. If only she did not want to do... hey, that's even worse! Okay, if I had not been such a fool, now Lum would be here with me! And maybe we'd be fighting, as usual - No! NO! That's not the point!_

Conflicting trains of thought cross through his tortured mind. The image of Mayuko, giving herself freely to him, is still so bloody arousing... he cannot help but visualize her sliding sensually between the sheets...

Her beautiful, naked skin, her breasts, her smooth green hair, and… _GREEN HAIR?_

He shakes his head vigorously! "NO! I gotta do something!"

Ataru makes a phone call. He heads out, running, and meets up with Sakura at her shrine.

She waits for him outside. "I sincerely hope that you're actually in need, Moroboshi. I am not inclined to condone any of your tricks, today."

"Sakura, I am absolutely serious."

Ataru tries to grope her as soon as they are close enough, but a well-placed elbow strike takes the wind out of Ataru in no time!

"Ouuuch... Sorry, that was a conditioned reflex!"

"Don't worry, Ataru. Mine was a conditioned reflex, too. How about you explain what you're having a problem with, and what happened to you. You have blood stains on your shirt."

He tells her the whole story, including all of the details. In the end, a couple hours later, he's on the verge of tearing up.

"It seems to me that you have a rather trivial problem, Ataru," she concludes. "But, alas- I believe that I cannot help you with this".

Ataru jumps on his feet and shouts. "TRIVIAL? What are you talking about? There's nothing trivial about Lum having amnesia!"

"I am not talking about Lum, I am talking about you, Ataru. Your 'problem' is that you're hopelessly in love with Lum, exactly as she is with you, and you cannot admit it to yourself. You are so self-convinced that you do not love her, that you hit on and try to make love to every girl you see –but every single woman you hit on is a 'surrogate' of Lum."

"What?"

"Every time you hit on a girl, you are actually subconsciously courting Lum!"

"That cannot be! I've always courted girls, way before Lum came to Earth!"

"Exactly, Ataru. Your habit has not changed in form, but in substance: in the past, you ran after girls to make up for the subconscious lack of affection and love you felt, and now you run after girls because you subconsciously want Lum's affection and love, but cannot openly admit it".

Ataru is flabbergasted. Hey, he loves variety! Matter of fact, very, very few of the girls he runs after look like Lum. And, the few times Lum had an impact on him in the past, it was when she presented herself in a totally different way he was used to, hence, as if she was _a different girl!_ Yet, there is sense in Sakura's words, as hard as it is to admit.

"Hey," Ataru blurts out, "But this means that you knew all along!"

"Of course."

"And why haven't you told me before? Or any time I hit on you?"

"Well, you never asked. And I am not Lum, so I am not pleased that you try to hit on me while subconsciously desiring Lum. Neither would she, I suspect."

"I can't believe it. This is crazy!"

"Let's talk about Lum, now. You say that she was hit by lightning during a storm?"

"Yes, she always was afraid of lightning and thunder during storms, and I recall her telling me once that it was dangerous for her to use her powers in a thunderstorm. I did not believe it, but while it was happening yesterday, I realized she was right all along. I cannot understand why, though."

"I have some theories, but I need some more information. Do you have any idea where Lum is, now?"

"No. Well, sort of. I did ask Mendo to help me find her, though... and he is very difficult to reach now, which is very suspect."

"Well Ataru, I will call Ryoko_-san_ and see if Shutaro is indeed hiding something. Now go home. I will call you there," she says. As usual, Sakura cuts short and almost kicks Ataru out of the shrine!

Going back home, Ataru is worried sick; especially since there IS a possibility that Lum could be in the grasp of Shutaro Mendo. And he may very well have been who put her in his hands! _Holy shit, I'm so angry._

The wall along which he was walking suddenly becomes alive. Two Kuroko present themselves in front of an aghast Ataru, with a scroll.

"On behalf of our beloved mistress Rioko_-sama_, honourable Moroboshi_-san_".

As they disappear, Ataru cannot but admire how efficient Ryoko is every time she chooses to hinder her brother's plans! Then, he reads the letter.

An expression of disgust and anger twists his face. "Mendo, I'll make you pay dearly for this!"

* * *

…

**Lum's date**

In the afternoon, Lum is relaxing in her room. Mendo's been exceptionally gallant, and she enjoyed her time at the mansion. She had been roaming around (always escorted by Mendo's bodyguards), and asked a lot of questions. Everybody was previously instructed to reply very generically, except when the questions regarded Ataru: he was to be depicted as precisely as possible! Omitting, of course, any relationship with Lum.

_I'll have to thank Benten for this present. Mendo-kun may not be as much of a stud as Rei, but at least he's got some brains in his head and knows what women want..._

She sighs. This is exactly what she needs to forget Rei, after they broke up. She had enough of his insatiable hunger, his being so dense on everything, his perverted ways with her, his total lack of manners... for some time she had the illusion to love him dearly, and be loved in return. But, it was all a lie. A big lie! Although, some affection did come to her. Hey, Mendo is exactly the opposite of Rei!

Well, she was to be following her father this time to take over this planet, right? Benten knew this, and arranged this plot to allow her to play with Mendo a bit before... or, actually, maybe to choose the local governor after Uru conquered the place? Maybe Benten and Oyuki have arranged this to find her a... replacement?

_By the Great Void, I am so lonely. I want so much to love someone, and to be really, truly loved. True Love. I looked so much for it, no one ever committed to me, no one ever dared. Why? I feel so lonely..._

A tear streaks her face and falls on her hand. She looks at it. A single, brief stray thought wanders to Moroboshi. She vaguely sees him smiling, and looking at her with devotion._ Why did I just think of that animal? _

Her thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on her door; a maid announces that tea is being served in the central tearoom.

She tries on a couple of the dresses she has found in the infinite wardrobes that line her room.

Lum is stunning in a Chanel dress as she walks down the main staircase of the mansion.

Mendo is refraining from actually throwing himself to her feet in adoration!

"Lum_-sama_, you are truly beautiful. I have never witnessed such exquisite perfection before."

Lum accepts Mendo's compliments and sits down in the western-style tea room.

"Mendo_-kun_, I believe you would like to ask something of me?"

Mendo is totally surprised by Lum's very direct comment. "I-er, yes... I," he initially stumbles. "Lum-sama, I formally invite you to attend dinner this evening with me. If you accept, _rendez-vous_ is at half past nine tonight at Main Hall".

"Mendo_-kun_, I formally accept. Please excuse me, as I would like to have some time alone walking in your beautiful grounds."

Mendo is totally confused; he did not expect such ease in convincing her. And the change in title! Now he's Mendo-_kun_!

"Ah- I, Lum_-sama_, I apologize. Before you go, would you care to hear our progress in contacting Her Grace Princess Oyuki of Neptune?"

Lum does not care in the least, believing that this whole situation has been fabricated by Benten and Oyuki in the first place. Nonetheless, she politely listens to all the great things the Mendo family is doing in preparation for the signal to be sent that night.

At 9:30 pm, Lum is ready. She proceeds towards the main hall, where an escort is standing by to pick her up in an A109 helicopter to take her to the restaurant that Mendo chose for this dinner. The helicopter heads downtown, to the executive side of the city.

…

The exclusive 'Shogo Shima' restaurant is on the top of a high skyscraper in Shinjuku ward, at the 80th floor; right above it, there's a private heliport. Mendo is waiting on the rooftop, in an Italian smocking.

When she emerges from the helicopter, fifteen minutes later, her image is breathtaking. Lum is immensely beautiful, the most enchanting woman ever to walk the earth; she's wearing a form-fitting pearl-black dress that leaves her back and legs bare, and her perfect cleavage is beautifully framed by a deep V-cut.

Her hair and makeup make her look like a billion dollars; high heel shoes complete the package. Mendo, or anyone else on Earth, for that matter (except maybe Ataru when he secretly attended Lum's father "surprise wedding party"), has never seen such a beauty.

"Well, Shutaro_-kun_. Shall we go in?"

Mendo has been staring at her for at least a minute, drinking in every little detail, almost not believing this to be real. Lum's comment shakes him, and he welcomes Lum to the restaurant.

"Lum_-sama_ – I... Please accept my apologies! You are stunning, and... well, I have reserved the Belvedere table, Lum_-sama_. Please allow me to escort you to your seat."

The Belvedere is an area of the restaurant that is lined, for 130 degrees, with completely transparent curved glass walls, and a breathtaking view on Mount Fuji. It is slightly raised, and visually separated from the main hall by a low Baroque fence. Dim lights are cleverly arranged so to illuminate the tables but not ruin the sight of the night panorama. Normally housing four small tables in Modern Western style, it has been totally reserved for Mendo, and only one table is sumptuously prepared, while the others removed.

In the meantime, Ataru has already changed into a perfect waiter uniform. Ryoko had prepared everything; a Kuroko picked him up at the building rear entrance, provided fake credentials, and had even supplied a perfectly fitted uniform! The bruise on his face has been covered with a little make up. He hopes to blend in, but he has to disguise himself, using a fake beard and moustaches since Mendo would recognize him anyway.

He was not able to be selected for Mendo and Lum's table staff, but he can still overhear what's going on, being a water boy at a table nearby. Besides, there also is a very pretty waitress at his table.

As the dinner goes on, Lum allows herself more confidence with Mendo.

_Undeniably, a nice boy. I definitely know I'm going to have fun tonight! _Unknown to either Mendo or Ataru, she has a hidden weapon. She dismisses the staff around the table, then concentrates, focusing her attention to Mendo.

Her pheromones start to influence him. Probably tens of thousands of times more concentrated than human female pheromones (of which scientists still debate their very existence to this day), Lum's scent has an incredible impact.

Mendo's demeanour falters somewhat, but he manages to keep a straight face and maintain proper etiquette.

About halfway through the meal, Lum starts playing the game. Mendo, under the influence of Lum's scent and added psi pressure, is totally clueless and falls in every possible verbal and body language trap. She carelessly touches his hand and very gently plays with his fingers. She took off both of her shoes. Her bare foot occasionally strokes Mendo's leg, in a very sensuous manner. Small wordplay, allusions…

All along, Ataru witnesses all the unspoken advances Lum is making to Mendo. Powerless, and desperate, blind anger towards Mendo starts building up within him. An almost physical pain grips him for what Lum is doing, eliciting vicious jealousy mixed with tremendous guilt. He is also affected by her spell, but his distance allows for a much lesser impact. The waitress he ogled before has totally vanished from his mind.

Dessert is served; it's almost midnight now. Mellow piano music plays in the background, Lum decides that Mendo is ready to play with open cards.

"Shutaro_-kun_, it has been a marvellous dinner, and I have to say I am impressed. You have been a perfect gentleman..."

"Thank you, Lum_-sama_, I am flattered by your kind words."

"...but I know full well that, beyond your surface of duty and manners, you just can't wait to make out with me."

Shocked by the bluntness of Lum's words, Mendo cannot reply; his rational self is almost scandalized, but at the same time, deep down, he's overwhelmingly excited. His instincts are on overdrive now.

Nonetheless, rationally, he stares at the woman before him. She's smiling, but her glance is of steel.

Speechless, Mendo nods in an inquiring gesture.

"Shutaro_-kun_, I beg of you not to play with me. Surely you have not invited me just to show me around this outback planet? Indeed you have aroused me tonight, I'm hot as can be – and I am sure we could have a lot of fun, that is, if you're _man_ enough to satisfy me."

At these words, Mendo starts to lose it. There she is, the woman he had secretly coveted for all these months, now willingly and very directly offering herself to him! But, her eyes remain unfathomable, and her expression is of domination. A sudden pressure hits his mind. Confused, Mendo's last rational thought is a question: is she is really offering herself to him, or rather does she consider him to be a mere plaything? But, this thought rapidly fades as he totally falls under her spell.

"Lum... I... I will try to... to please you," Mendo whispers, entranced.

"Good. So why don't we both move to some place more... private?" She stands up.

Ataru has heard everything; stunned, he lets the water jug slip out of his hand, to crash violently to the floor.

_No, this cannot be happening, she has just offered herself to Mendo! She invited him to... to..._

"NOOOOOO! LUM!"

Screaming, Ataru runs for the Belvedere table. A pair of Mendo's Security 'Kuromegane' jump to try to stop him, but actually catch thin air; Ataru's legendary agility when it comes to women would allow him to slip through even high-end US Diplomatic Security. Maybe he could even dodge bullets.

Before Mendo can even realize what is going on, Lum slowly turns to Ataru. She stands up, with measured caution, and faces him.

Ataru freezes instantly. The glare in her eyes is overwhelming. Lum's right hand slowly, carelessly rises up, as a concentration of energy with incredible intensity starts dancing above it. Essentially, a globular lightning.

"Good evening, Moroboshi_-san_. I took the liberty and time to inform myself of who you are, and I am well aware of the nuisance and threat you pose to the young females of this human settlement. If you recall our last encounter, I told you what would happen if our roads crossed again. At this point, I believe that no one is going to grieve you."

Ataru is utterly terrified: for the first time he realizes that Lum is meaning business; the energy ball that she's carelessly holding in her hand is so blindingly intense he cannot bear to look upon it directly.

Mendo is petrified. This woman indeed is NOT the Lum he knew. Ataru, keeps his hands up, and moves sideways, backing away and trying to gain a clear escape route.

"So, Moroboshi_-san_, allow me to put an end to your pitiful and useless life."

With these words, the bolt of energy is unleashed in the direction of Ataru; his superhuman reflexes kick in with a MASSIVE adrenaline rush, time slows down, and all he can see is are Lum's hand and the incoming bolt. He barely avoids the discharge, helped in this by the fact that the metal structure of the skyscraper attracted the electromagnetic energy, deflecting it somewhat.

As the energy impacts with the window frames, it explodes, punching a 35 foot breach in the restaurant's reinforced glass wall, projecting shards of glass everywhere. Ataru barely endures the blast, as multiple hits from the flying glass acting as shrapnel superficially wound him. He painfully rises from the floor, looking at the hole behind him. _Gods, if that would have hit me, I'd be shredded to bits!_

Lum's carelessness for human life actually impacts on Mendo just as he snaps out of her spell. In his dazed state, he cannot recall whether there were or not tables with people having dinner on that side of the restaurant. The debris is everywhere. Dust and smoke dim the lights that are still on. Innocent people might have just been killed!

"My, my, my. What I have been told is true, then; my dear, you _are_ a human cockroach. You managed to avoid my blast," she croons, the tone of her voice an excessively sweet tease.

She slowly walks in his direction, once again building up energy in her right hand, her gaze never wavering from her target. Ataru stands up, abruptly realizing that he's facing a _complete stranger_.

"I... I... you-you are not Lum! You are not the Lum I know! Who are you?" He turns to look back, behind him- there's the void, wind is gusting from the enormous breach that tore away most of the wall. 80 floors down, he can see the city streets, populated with people, lights and cars. He turns back to Lum, breathing quickly.

Suddenly, her face is only an inch away from his. She's wearing a gentle smile, her fangs only slightly showing.

Ataru is overwhelmed by her scent. It is the same, familiar scent Lum always had, but... stronger, and something about it is different. Something… pushing on his mind. He has to note that she's NEVER been so beautiful and sexy before, and he fights to control himself, to avoid kissing her, his desire burning like fire. But, as their eyes meet...

_Gods!_

There are no more doubts. She really does not recognize him. Everything he experienced with her, all the chances and opportunities he lost, all they shared, good or bad, is no more. Lost in time, and for all it counts, forever. And Ataru now knows he has no more time- maybe minutes, if not seconds, left to live.

_I give up._

Matter of factly, and still speaking in a soft, gentle tone, she addresses him. "Well, Moroboshi_-san_, I imagine that you prefer to do things up close and personal. I will not miss you."

Ataru cannot help but briefly giggle at the unintentional double meaning of what Lum said. It is at this point that his own words, at the end of the Second Tag Race, come back to him:

"On my death bed... maybe!"

_This is going to be my last chance_. So he looks up to Lum's eyes, and firmly whispers, "Lum, I love you."

It is only a whisper. But, as the silence is deafening, even Mendo, standing more than 30 feet away, hears it.

She does not move. The energy ball is still building up in intensity. But, something changes, deep in her eyes. She looks down on him, as she's now hovering a few inches from the floor. The smile slowly disappears, while the energy ball fades.

At least a minute passes- a minute that lasts an eternity- before Lum speaks again.

"You... well, I guess you're totally fucked up, aren't you? I can't believe you just had the nerve to say that, you're completely hopeless. I... I'm disgusted! You're not even worth wasting!"

_A pause. _

"Maybe the best punishment is just to let you continue to live your gross and shameful life."

Lum turns around and slowly walks out of the room. Mendo is no longer in her thoughts. She wants to throw up.

Ataru, not believing she actually spared him, slumps to the floor, totally exhausted, dangerously near the edge in the restaurant wall.

Only seconds after Lum left, waiters and management staff scramble to provide help to injured customers and colleagues. Mendo, his rationality completely restored, shouts orders into his cell phone. An immense sadness grips him.

A half-hour later, paramedics fill the restaurant, as authorities start questioning bystanders.

Mendo is completely aghast by what had happened. He still cannot fully understand- much less remember details- of how Lum entranced him with what, for all accounts, sounds like a spell. Black magic, indeed!

The landlord approaches Mendo. "Honourable Mendo_-sama_, my apologies. We have a couple of seriously wounded waiters, and about ten lightly wounded customers, but no casualties. A miracle; you had reserved the whole Belvedere for yourself and Lum_-sama_, so you could be alone. Our estimate would have been of at least 6 customers critically wounded or worse, otherwise."

"Thank you, Marinogata_-san_. Mendo Conglomerate will take care of ALL costs related to this issue, including renovation and customer damage claims. On the other hand, I trust your discretion on the matter; our name is NOT to be publicized in this accident."

Luckily, no one really got hurt. But, even if it did, nothing would happen to Lum. Mendo recalls the warning those United Nations officials gave him, when he requested JDF to trace Lum's UFO. Lum has TOTAL IMMUNITY. Whatever the damage, even if she maims or kill anyone on Earth, she cannot be touched in any way. It is part of the peace treaty to avoid the invasion; she actually can do whatever she pleases. If anyone dare touch her, the planet can be turned to dust. He had always wondered, before, why no one in the government ever complained about any of Lum's past exploits. But, while she is above any human law, he is not, and has to protect his family name.

* * *

…

**Memories**

Lum is slowly walking along the hall, totally ignoring the calls for help and the chaos that arose from what she had done only minutes beforehand. She feels shaken and puzzled. _Why did I spare him? He deserved to be obliterated... I can't believe his nerve! Me and... and that animal!_

_Strange._ The queasiness still is with her, and a strong headache is building up.

She starts to fret. Sweat flows all over her body. The headache is growing and growing, the pain almost unbearable, now.

She's forced on her knees, both her hands holding her temples as a scream escapes her mouth, but she can not hear herself. Instead, everything turns white, pain is incredible, and she believes these are the last moments of her life.

She feels her head explode.

And then, all the memories since that wild night years ago, spent at Benten's place, only days before her mission to Earth on behalf of his father to run the tag race and invade the planet, flow back like an immense mass of water bursting from a failed dam, drowning her and pushing her down in the depths of an ocean of memory. She lives again two years, in two seconds.

The pain subsides.

Physical pain, that is... because the memories did not wash away what she did, felt and thought during these last two days. Shame, guilt, and fear fill her.

She can remember perfectly every single word, emotion, feeling, sensation. Every little detail.

The disgust and pure hatred for Darling. The lust for Mendo. She can even recall being so aroused to 'wet' herself talking to him in the restaurant, seconds before Ataru came screaming to her table. Shame... shame and disgrace! She wishes to die for that alone.

Remembering what she told Ataru. What she just did to Darling! Almost killed him!

And she, too, recalls what Ataru had told her after the second tag race: "_On my death bed... maybe_!" And, indeed, he honoured his oath: before she could kill him, he expressed his love for her. Snapping her out of her amnesia, and in so doing, dooming her to living hell.

Last but not least, she remembers the obvious unlock code for the UFO: 'darling'.

Wailing, hot tears streaking her face, she flies away.

…

Ataru is still in the restaurant, sitting on the floor, dumbfounded. A paramedic walks up to him and starts treating his cuts. A SAT Police officer helps the paramedic move Ataru away from the dangerous edge.

Down on the streets, JN Police, ambulances, and firefighters are working, as glass and other debris falling from some 600 feet above threaten to cause damages and injury. Car accidents create an increasingly dangerous situation.

Law Enforcement are shown evidence that all of the damage was produced by Lum. Everything would be simply archived, as usual.

Dark thoughts haunts a depressed Ataru. He believes that Lum, as he knew her, is no more, and that with her gone, there's no longer a reason to live.

Ataru had never realized how strong, and deep, his love for Lum had been. Ironically, all it took was to be really successful in a date in which he was given the chance to actually have sex with that girl; until then, he had worked so hard to date every pretty girl in the universe, just to earn a slap in the face. Besides, all of his girl-hunts were designed to be, sooner or later, discovered by Lum. All his actions were driven to show Lum that... he could choose!

She never let him choose! She never allowed him to choose... her.

_And now, I've lost her... forever._

_This is not a life I want to live._

_Why did she stop? I would have preferred to have been blown to smithereens, than be spared and see her... "having fun."_

Ataru and Mendo carefully avoid each other. Mendo finally leaves the restaurant, a personal limo driving him home.

…

Lum remembers everything. She remembers why she had amnesia. The sight of Darling, half dressed, coming out of a love hotel, with Hiromi's nearly naked sister _(what was her name? Minako?)_, after she had spent the whole day looking for him worried sick, had made her do something real foolish, something she'd never have done in her right mind: use her powers in a storm.

She had basically attracted a lightning bolt, gotten hit by it, and her body had electrically "shorted" violently with the wet and conductive ground, having a similar effect on her mind: a short circuit. Funny, if you think of it. Thinking about what she had seen still makes her outrageously angry. Nonetheless, what she had done in the last 24 hours was just as bad, if not worse, than that.

A stray thought goes to Oyuki, who should have received Mendo's radio message by now. How utterly useless. Sitting on the ledge of the roof, next to the heliport on top of the skyscraper, she looks upon the stars, as a gentle wind caresses her.

…

Ataru feels hollow. An adrenaline crash slowly takes over. The last 24 hours' fast-paced events has induced an incredible amount of stress, even for as unique a human as Ataru. With so many "highs" and "lows" right after one another, and lack of sleep, the combat stress reaction and high levels of Cortisol in his blood massively increase his depressive state.

He knows that this whole mess is his fault; he regrets dating Mayuko. To think that today is Lum's birthday… What a present to give her. To think that he actually did have a present, a small bracelet featuring a tiger stone. How could he forget? And, to think that now, Lum as he knows her, is no more. He still has not completely understood what happened, but undoubtedly, it is as she never knew him; as if that woman was Lum's twin sister, and had never met him.

Angst and an overwhelming guilt for what happened fill him. Tears again flow, albeit briefly, as he has no more tears to shed. The pain is unbearable. Wandering through the building's corridors, totally lost, he feels the need for open air, so he starts following the "heliport" signs. Finally, Ataru reaches the roof.

He walks drunkenly to the edge, and carefully sits down. The air is unnaturally calm, now. From the helicopter landing pad on top of the building, just a couple floors above the restaurant, Ataru drinks in the beauty of the night, as his mind plays over and over again all the events that had ultimately lead him up on that ledge.

Three hours later, not a single cloud is in the air as a gentle glow to the east announces dawn.

His mind is finally made up, and a serene sadness mixed with peaceful warmth fills his heart. …

Lum is still confused, angry, and sorry, at the same time. She ultimately decides that whatever has happened, she would forgive Darling. It is a relatively easy decision, as Lum always softens up, provided she has enough time to think it over. Now, forgiving herself is another matter entirely. She stands up, hovering a few inches off the ledge. What she needs now is Ataru.

_Darling?_

_Darling? Where are you now?_

Ataru stands up, taking notice of every single detail around him with a newfound level of self awareness, then stares downwards, 80 floors above the street. A decision like this would have never even crossed his mind, even in the same exact scenario, had his amazing instinct of self preservation not been totally shut down by the ill effects of CSR and the totally unpredictable after effect of Lum's "spell."

Lum turns her head, as the glint of dawn dimly illuminates the outline of the building. She notices the standing figure looking down on the street from the opposite corner, less than 100 feet from her. _Uh,_ _I'm not alone up here... wait! Isn't that Darling?_

Pleasantly numb, Ataru finalizes his decision._ Well, it's just useless to stand here and wait. Might as well jump. Go ahead, and jump!_

And he does.

"Darling?" _What the hell is he doing! NO! _

As Ataru jumps, closing his eyes and blanking his mind, Lum shoots by screaming, flying faster she had ever flown in her life. Three seconds later, about halfway down, she manages to adjust her speed to his; Ataru's body has gained tremendous momentum, and his apparent weight is now in the tons range. Clinching him from behind, and reversing her thrust, she desperately struggles to pull out of the vertical dive. Three more seconds, and the street surface is approaching dangerously: she finally manages to defy gravity, save both their lives, and gain almost horizontal flight; before leveling, though, she cannot avoid scraping hard a streetlight.

Lum wearily gains altitude, carrying the limp body of her darling.

She's euphorically shouting. "YEEAAAHHHH! YEAAAH! We made it!"

As the brief excitement for the successful save subsides, she yells next to Ataru's ear. "Darling! What the Fuck did you want to do? Leave me alo-". She realizes Ataru has passed out.

Flying high, towards her UFO, silent tears start flowing as a magnificent dawn is shining, revealing the skyline of the city.

The dawn of a new day.

* * *

…

**Together, again**

This time it's Ataru that wakes up in a totally unknown environment. It's a strange room, dimly lit, with curved steel walls and complex looking set of control panels, and a single, very small window. Everything painted in various shades of grey, occasionally broken by a dash of color: yellow-orangish background with black tiger stripes! _Gods, this must be Lum's UFO_. _What am I doing here? Last I remember, I was going to die…_ Sniffing the air, he recognizes Lum's faint fragrance. Ataru turns his head from the bunk he's lying in, and sees Lum sitting on a peculiar armchair. She seems sort of dazed. Her face is partially hidden in the shadows, and she's leaning on her right arm.

Closing his eyes for a minute, he thinks about his unsuccessful suicide attempt.

He cannot explain it. Actually, it's sort of embarrassing. He would NEVER try to do something like this. Especially to end his life! His love of life is legendary. He had already jumped off high places more than once, but he did so either to go after Lum in anger, or to wake up from a bad dream...

In any case, it seems like Lum has saved him, after all. He feels sort of weird. In his legs, he feels a sensation of stinging pain and numbness that maybe due to how tired he is. _What should I say to her?_ He opens his eyes again.

Fear. The fact that she saved him does not necessarily mean that she has recovered. Maybe she did it only to "play" with him a bit more, or for who knows what. Either way, it's better to know now than later.

A whisper breaks the silence. "Lum."

She suddenly wakes up, and jolts. "Darling! You're awake!"

Hearing her calling him 'Darling' makes him cry from happiness. _She remembers me!_ He cannot stop sobbing. Lum gets up from her armchair, concerned.

"Darling..."

"L-Lum... I mean, you are MY Lum, right? I... I'm so sorry, but please believe me, nothing happened that night, and..."

"I know, Darling," she replied in a stern tone, sitting back.

He looks up at her, puzzled.

"You see, I cornered Mayuko this morning, and I squeezed the truth out of her! Before you get too concerned, don't worry: she's OK. Well, mostly OK..." He can almost make out a light grin... "I mean, she _is_ still alive, after all." She speaks with a low tone, almost talking to herself, sometimes suppressing a choked giggle. "I've cleared things up with Shutaro, too," she says with another giggle.

Then her voice once again takes a more serious tint. "I remembered everything, Darling. And the memories, coming back to me, did not erase what I have done in the last three days, so I remember all that, too."

And then, silence. At last, he notices that she has still not moved from her armchair, across the room. _She wants to keep at a distance?_

Again, Ataru breaks the embarrassing silence. "I understand. I... still want to apologize. Please, I want you to know... that it hurt, seeing you with Mendo. It _REALLY_ hurt, way more than when you beat me up at home, even more than when you almost blew me apart in the restaurant. I..."

He stops. Lum has her face buried in her hands. She is quietly sobbing.

"Lum!" Finally, she moves to face him. A ray of light from the window illuminates her face. Sadness, and humiliation, shines through her eyes. Reddened from who knows how many tears she has shed, she avoids his gaze, turning her eyes down. He can figure that the girl sitting on that chair is very troubled. But he has to know.

"Listen, I... need to understand. What happened at the restaurant? I mean, I realized that Mendo was under some sort of... spell you cast. It was like magic; you were controlling him like a puppet. How-"

"D – Darling... how did you figure _that_ out?"

"Well, it was easy. I was there the whole time. Mendo had his usual demeanor until you did this 'something', and then, his eyes went sort of blank. There was no more light in his eyes. And then, when I ran up to your table, I realized that there was something strange, as I felt sort of dizzy, too".

She stood up, slightly trembling. It was a secret she would have _never_ wanted to reveal, especially to Darling! She starts wringing her hands. It takes one whole minute before she can gather enough words to reply.

"I... have a power, I've never told you about. Very few female Oni have it, and we generally keep it a secret. We can control our pheromones in a way that will basically make any compatible male... just _totally_ submit to us. It is extremely powerful," she admits. She's clearly mortified and embarrassed.

Now Ataru is totally awake. Every trace of fatigue just disappears. He painfully turns to rest on his side, facing Lum.

"What? Why have you never told me?" he pauses, as a primal fear disturbs him. For the first time, he doubts his emotions, his very feelings. He has to know! "Have... have you used it on me?"

Lum shakes her head. Her face is twisted with shame. "Darling, I have never used it on you. I have never used it at all since I've met you, because it only works as long as we are near enough for the pheromones to influence the... target, and also because the "love" it produces is a lie. A lie!" Lum breaks down, and starts almost shouting.

"You are the first man I really, truly love!," she sniffles. "I could never make you falsely love me!"

Lum clasps her hands together, raises them to her mouth. "Please Darling, believe me! Any... any love you feel for me... if y-you still feel love... I assure you that, that love is real. I would NEVER use it on you! I was so foolish back then, before knowing you. When I came to age, I believed that t-this power was something great! I abused it, like a drug," she sniffles. "Mommy tried to convince me to stop. We never could fully understand each other... I mean, I could have just ANY boy I wanted! Even Rei... but then, I realized, no one really loved me. Lies! That was not love, it was a lie! Lust! In the end, I was so lonely! No one ever freely declared their love to me! I was so alone!"

Lum is wailing, clenching her fists, staring at him with despair and shame. After some minutes of silence, broken only by her sobbing, Lum begins to calm down.

"U... Until you-you won at the tag race, when you said you wanted to marry me... you were NOT under my influence, and those simple words, of your own free will, saved me. I know, you really did not love me then, but... I would have waited forever for your love. And now, I would do anything," she pauses.

"To hear the words you want me so badly to say to you?" Ataru replies, in a tone that he immediately regrets, sounding way too harsh.

"No, Darling. To hear the truth."

Ataru is genuinely surprised.

He thinks about it.

"I... But I did. I told you the truth, at the restaurant. I was so sure you'd blow me to dust then, that I told you what I really feel."

Lum's heart misses a beat, as an immense weight flows away like water, leaving her lightheaded and dizzy. _He loves me! He really means it! _She's so moved that her legs give way and she's forced onto her knees.

Ataru slides away from the sheets and attempts to get up. "Lum! Are you alrig-!" as he stands up from the bunk, an astonishing pain shoots up through his left leg. He feels his leg fail as a badly fractured bone bites in his flesh. Howling, he crumbles to the floor, and passes out; Lum dashes down to him and gently picks him up, careful not to move him around too much. Sitting on the bunk, she then cradles him in her arms, as if he were a baby, kissing him_. Poor, poor Darling. I have to take you to an Earth hospital._ The impact with the streetlight during her aerial rescue must have been worse than she thought; she did not realize he broke his leg. Who cares... Darling is alive, here with her and he had declared his love!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ataru is closely watching his latest prey, a gorgeous brunette, with a ponytail and glasses. Being one of Tomobiki's hospital nurses, she's warily approaching him for the daily medical check.

Lying on his bed, with cast on his leg and a big grin on his face, Ataru blows a kiss towards the girl and smiling, asks for her name, address, and phone number! "Please, Angel of Paradise, grant me a date!"

"Uh-uh."

Lum, suddenly materializes from nowhere, leaning on a wall next to the door with both her arms crossed. Actually, she had been standing there for a while, gawking at Ataru's flirtatious attempts.

"Lum! Ah- How long have you been... I... I can explain," he frets, as sweat trickles down his cheek.

"I bet you can, Darling," she growls in a deep tone.

Again, Lum's fixed gaze is colder than the Arctic winter.

The nurse, perceiving a distinct whiff of ozone, rapidly excuses herself and eagerly exits the room, mentally noting to call the ER paramedic team as soon as possible.

Ataru panics, as pure terror grips him (_NO! Not that glare, again!)_, and then he surrenders, gradually relaxing, thinking_ well, I really can't do anything about it, can I?_ He closes his eyes and waits for the blast.

But the blast never comes.

Moments that seem to last hours later, he slowly opens his eyes. He realizes that Lum is actually giggling; she didn't move at all, no electricity is arcing around her, and her amazingly blue eyes are now shining upon him with immense devotion and love. He realizes that every trace of coldness and rage was merely pretended.

"Lum, don't do that again! I'm gonna die of heart attack!"

She raises her right hand, and, smiling, blows a kiss to him.

"Darling, I love you as you are, girl-hunting and all. Now I know, I understand, and I accept it. I Love _YOU_. Please don't ever change!"

"Lum. I..." Any other words just choke in his throat.

Slipping down from the bed, he painfully stands up and opens his arms. A warm, green cloud rushes to swallow him in a loving embrace, pushing both of them on the bed, as tears of molten lead pours from their eyes.

...

* * *

...

**End notes:**

**Above all, I want to thank ****Texty Monster Halcyon, for her help and patience.**

**A special thanks also goes to Nirin Tani.**

**I want to stress the fact that this chapter in fact was intended as a short, "one off" story and, as such, can be enjoyed. None the less, I have expanded it into a full length story. I encourage you to continue reading! Kudos and thank you for your time.**

- Uru and Oniboshi. Uru is the name of the Planetary System (much like we would call our system the Solar System, from the name of the Sun, Sol), while Oniboshi is the name of the planet from which Lum and the Oni come from.

- yes, I absolutely do love Pink Floyd and Van Halen. So, I put a small homage to them. Every now and then you will recognize other homaes to songs I like, especially in the upcoming chapters.

- I believe that, taking the story to a little more serious tone, the energy Lum is able to yield should be put into perspective; logically, it is a weapon that some Oni have for defense and attack. It should, therefore, be able to do real _damage. _So, I assumed that, when Lum zaps Ataru, she is actually using a fraction of her actual power; I estimate her maximum power yield to be slightly less than 50 megajoules (which is also her maximum capacity as well, i.e. after using a 50 MJ discharge, she is basically helpless, before she is able to "recharge"). Note that 50 MJ is _A LOT _of energy. To give you a hint, it is approximately the energy stored in 12 Kg (25,6 lbs) of TNT.

- A large sized bolt of lightning can be in the 1.2 Terawatts range (for 35 microseconds). For somebody that is both bioelectrogenetic and electroreceptive, it can be quite a challenge. In this case, it is not the total energy conveyed, but the intensity (due to the short time). To put it in perspective with Lum's power, we're talking of about 30,000 MJ (and incidentally around 300 Coulombs).

- Lum's Third Power is an idea I had noting how everybody just behaved around her. Also, I imagine that some of it _MAY _be unintentional (i.e. she does not realize she is actually using it). I mean, _seriously_, there MUST be something more than just flying, being an electrical powerhouse, having an amazing body, fangs, blue/green hair and horns, right? ;-) If anybody wants to pick it up, go ahead, but, please do credit me!

- Last but not least, I describe a possible behavior due to Combat Stress Reaction (CSR). Depression is something that can be induced by extremely high levels of stress. Fight or flight response associated with adrenaline surges are typical of combat scenarios, and the so called adrenaline crash that follows it (the "low" after the "high"), with high Cortisol levels described _can_ happen. Who is interested in these issues can read the excellent book by D. Grossman and L. W. Christensen "On Combat: The Psychology and Physiology of Deadly Conflict in War and Peace".

In the end… PLEASE REVIEW! Whether you liked the chapter or not, let me know!


	2. Nightmares and dreams

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel**** 2.1**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. Only Mayuko and new character Hoshiko are mine!

**Notes to Chapter 2****.**

If something is way too out, point it out to me, I'll try to fix it up. Please review, so I can either stop all together writing, or be compelled to do more! Suggestions are VERY welcome. I may want to update and edit the chapters as I go on. Also notes will be updated. Thank you for your support!

**Nightmares!**

"Good evening, Moroboshi-san. I took the liberty and time to inform myself of who you are, and I am well aware of the nuisance and threat you pose to the young females of this human settlement. If you recall our last encounter, I told you what would happen if our roads crossed again; at this point, I believe that no one is going to grieve for you."

Ataru is utterly terrified: for the first time he realizes that Lum means business; the energy ball that she carelessly holds in her hand is so blindingly intense he cannot bear to look upon it directly.

Keeping his hands up, he slowly moves sideways, backing away, trying to gain a clear escape route. But there is none.

"So, Moroboshi-san, allow me to put an end to your pitiful and useless life."

With these words, Lum unleashes the bolt of energy in the direction of Ataru; he feels his legs freeze, unable to obey him, his body suddenly paralyzed. Screaming, he struggles to move, as everything slows down; all he can do is watch Lum's incoming attack, helpless, as a sadistic smile twists her face. The bolt strikes him in the chest, and a tremendous, searing pain engulfs every fiber of his body; still screaming, he watches his flesh burn, charring to the bones, and feels his life slipping away, while a smiling Lum is gleefully giggling.

The scream is nerve shattering. Lights turn on in various rooms, and seconds after the scream, a worried nurse enters Ataru's hospital room. Ataru is now wide awake, half standing in his bed, and completely soaked in cold sweat. He checks his hands, expecting scorched flesh and exposed bone. It takes a couple minutes to realize that what seemed so terribly real was in fact another nightmare. The nurse tries to comfort Ataru…

…and suddenly faces a wide grin followed by a totally unexpected bear hug and very thorough quick feel!

"Ohhh! Please, nurse! Heal me, I'm heartsick!"

Another shriek then pierces the night… a female one, followed by the familiar noise of a hard slap in the face.

"Ouuuch…. That hurt!"

As a very upset nurse leaves Ataru's room, a seasoned doctor enters it.

"Moroboshi-san, I apologize for my lack of manners, but I may be forced to inform your next of kin in regards to your conditions. These nightmares are preventing your recovery, and I will not tolerate further sexual harassments to my department's female staff. Please understand, Moroboshi-san.

"Hey, wait a minute, Doc-sama. I told you guys that I DO NOT want you to tell anyone about my nightmares. This is invading my privacy! You surely understand that!"

"Moroboshi-san, I regret that your privacy rights fall before the safety of my staff; besides, my medical oath forces me to overlook such trivial things in the face of a greater good_. Ubi maior, Minor cessat._"

"But… but, you cannot tell Lum about the nightmares! I mean, that's the whole point!"

"Well, that is upon your better judgment, isn't it, Moroboshi-san. You have been here for almost two weeks, and in spite of your amazing physical recovery (a fractured Fibula takes at least 5-8 weeks to fully heal!), we still have to make any progress on the peculiar Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder symptoms you have been experiencing. We told you what to do, it is totally up to you, now."

"Ok. Yes… I mean, I'm not stupid! I'll behave… promise!"

"Well, Moroboshi-san, good night then. Do you need anything before we turn off the lights?"

"Ah, well, I mean, yes… could you please tell me the name and phone number of the nurse that helped me tonight? Er, only-"

"Good night, Moroboshi-san!"

As the lights turn off again, Ataru lies down and stares at the ceiling, while distant streetlights faintly illuminate the room. According to his watch, it's 2 am. Since Lum, on a very lame excuse, suddenly decided to briefly leave for her planet ten days ago, he's been having these nightmares. All very much alike, with some variations, but basically concerning Lum actually succeeding in slaying him, one way or the other, and the impossibility for him to avoid it: either he's paralyzed, or fatally wounded, or struggling inside a pool of glue… the Doctors told him that it is very normal to have nightmares regarding a trauma, and that they are just a primal mechanism that the mind employs to cope with the stress, 'to bear the unbearable'. They told him that he has to try to influence his dreams, try to react, planning ahead what to do when the nightmare presents itself again. They made him write down the dream, try to "daydream" the nightmare and influence it, and so on.

Nonsense! He _knows_ that the nightmares are not related to his 'trauma' – _What trauma! I had only brief episodes of normal life in a continuum of traumatic life!_ – but are simply due to his immense guilt, guilt he feels from being caged in a virtual prison he built since being very little. A cage that he willingly entered to protect himself, his most hidden self, from the total lack of love that his family always expressed, since he was born a boy, and not a girl. Even his name is a pun! A cage in which he now feels trapped, struggling to change his lecherousness and lusting ways to real _love_. Struggling to consciously focus his emotions to a single woman, the one female he knows really loves him dearly, and which he knows just as well he would die for.

Remorse nips him._ I am a pervert. How can I love Lum, and still run after every girl that happens to be nearby?_ He did, and still does, enjoy courting every girl decent enough; even in the face of Lum. He can't help it; the excitement of the hunt, the pleasure of a 'catch'… and then, just how many girls that indeed surrendered and gave him their name, address and phone number did he actually call back to fix up a date?

His mind drifts from memory to memory, listing all the girls he made a pass at. Momoe, Akiko, all Lum's female friends, Sakura, Ryuunosuke, Hiromi… He still thinks about Mayuko. Poor Mayuko! She had been beaten up good, spending almost ten days in a local clinic. Lum did not use electricity, but a sort of very brutal martial art that nobody even suspected she mastered.

Mayuko's sister, Hiromi, came to visit him once Lum was gone, and was actually pretty upset. She came to tell him what Lum did.

Her family believed that Lum came that morning to exterminate them. She was _that_ frightening. Lum hunted Mayuko across the house, tearing down doors and ripping, shredding furniture to pieces; she finally cornered Mayuko in the bathroom, cowering behind the Ofuro like a frightened child. Lum had no pity and did not stop herself. But, once Mayuko admitted that indeed nothing had happened with Ataru, and confessed she was to be blamed for luring him to the love hotel, then she instantly stopped the aggression. She deeply apologized for the injuries and damages… and took a passed out Mayuko flying to the nearest ER for treatment.

Hiromi started crying on Ataru's bed. She was so angry at him, and at Lum. She formally asked him to move away from Earth, and to go live with Lum somewhere far, far away, possibly on the other side of the Galaxy. He was at a loss for words.

And then, she left, still with tears in her eyes.

Then, he thinks about all the times Lum seemed so… weak. And realizes, she must have been pretending, counting all the times she effortlessly just lifted him, even one-handed (143 pounds!) to fly away, or the blazing, sheer speed she possess… or, just how easily she thrashed him when she had amnesia. Lum is WAY stronger than any average man. Maybe Shinobu is stronger, now that he thinks about it. Shinobu! Gods, what about her! What about all the things they shared, since they both were kids. And how everything changed when an Oni came on Earth to claim him.

Mendo. Poor Shutaro! He had to deal with Lum as well, that morning, and all his army would not have been able to protect him… A giggle escapes him. Ha! Even if Lum had not beaten him up, she was pretty much upset with him since he _knew_ that she had amnesia. And he carefully hid Ataru's relationship or her past on Earth to her. Ahhh, he wants so much to have been there to see it- or at least, have a recording! Maybe Ryoko has it… another giggle. A brief visit from the school Principal and the teachers. They brought him textbooks and lots of homework… Sakura was with them, and promised to come back to investigate his dreams. She never did. Megane, Perm, Chibi and Kakugari also came to visit. Mostly to blame him for Lum's leaving the planet a few days earlier… Megane's rants pestered Ataru for at least a couple hours, luckily he got thrown out when some other patient in the nearby rooms complained! Ataru giggles again, bitterly this time. _Shucks, what a life I have_.

Sleep was now slowly taking over. Slipping into unconsciousness, his last thought was about a cute little girl, in a white dress with a large white hat. She has green hair, blue eyes and tiny fangs, and looks like a miniature Lum. He had dreamed about her before. She's smiling to him… and her name is…

…Hoshiko?...

**Beyond nightmares**

Once Lum had been sure that her Darling was well being taken care of, she decided to leave Earth to be a bit alone. She kissed Darling and promised him she'll be back soon. Ataru tried to convince her to stay; she could see sincerity in his eyes, but in the end, he let her go, as most probably he had to cope with his own inner troubles as well.

After a day of travel in her spaceship, she reached her home planet, in Uru Star System.

A small wing of four interceptors welcomed her in Oniboshi planetary space and escorted her to low orbit; once landed, she found a pretty worried Mr. Invader waiting for her, as Princess Oyuki relayed Mendo's original radio signal, requesting generic help for Lum's memory loss, to her parents.

But, nothing happened, since she recovered before anyone could actually move. She had called in from her spaceship to reassure them that she recovered and that help was not necessary.

Mr. Invader had her daughter go through an endless series of medical tests, to be sure that what happened did not have long lasting side effects.

While she did describe in detail what happened (the lightning and amnesia), she kept shut with all her friends and family regarding everything else, and requested to be left alone in her apartments within Invader's Palace.

Days have passed, and Lum had all the time and peace to think her whole life over. This morning, she is again lost in her memories.

A deep scar, the memory of her hatred for Darling in those 24 hours. A scar that is maiming her whole being. She secretly wept almost every night, knowing that forgiving herself is no easy task.

None the less, her feelings for Ataru in those 24 hours cannot be dismissed. She did hate Darling. Loathing of a pure, demonic and vicious nature. It felt good hitting and hurting him. And what revolts and scares her more, is that she was not influenced by some drug, or hypnotized, or induced in any way to unnaturally hate him; it was simply that she did not remember Darling at the time.

Lum figures out that if she had the chance to do it all over again, going back in time, there is absolutely no guarantee that she would fall again in love with Ataru. Actually, quite the opposite. She still did not forget the response the Love Computer gave her the first months living on Earth, when Mendo-san was considered a much better match for her than Darling. And her astrological contraption was obviously biased and flawed, and then, still gave a tie response! So, when Shuu chan found her with amnesia, and indeed invited her, and she accepted, she was simply following what the natural course of events should have been.

This thought disturbs her beyond imagination.

_Unacceptable! Unforgivable! I LOVE darling!__ I would DIE for Darling! I want to die for him..._

Rage, angst and fear seize her, and screaming she starts thrashing the place. Furniture gets blown to splinters, lightning dancing around her as an uncontrollable fury reaches its climax. A maid runs away, as her parents break inside the room. Mr. Invader seizes his daughter, defying the frightening amount of electricity she's releasing. Once subsided, she breaks down in tears and he literally hands her to her mother, shaking away the brunt of electricity: "Sweetie, you must be real angry at Son in law. Your zaps are almost as strong as your mother's when she's mad at me... or when she's very fond of me!"

"Now please, Dear, that's not something proper to say in front of your daughter. Allow me to talk to her, please, in private".

Mrs. Invader sweetly smiles to her husband, but the stare she gives him is so cold that a thin layer of ice covers every surface within the room. Mr. Invader shivers and without a word stumbles out of the door.

"Lum, baby, what is the matter? What happened? What did that boy do to you".

As she hugs her mother, Lum shakes her head crying. "Mommy... _–sniff-_ I... please, I still have to understand... _–sniff-_"

A deep, almost inaudible growl escapes her throat.

_So the earthling lowlife had his__ way with my baby while she was totally defenceless._

"Hush, my baby, that's all right. I will have someone sent to Earth to dispose of him, now"

"NO!" Suddenly Lum breaks the embrace, and an expression of horror crosses her face.

"Mom, it's not what you think! It is NOT Darling who did any wrong, its ME!"

A questioning and surprised Mrs. Invader faces her daughter.

"I... don't understand, but I want to help you, my precious! How can I help, if you don't want to talk to me? Please, tell me what happened!"

True concern and care shines in Mrs. Invader's eyes. Lum hasn't seen see such caring light in her mom's eyes for years. She breaks up.

Gathering her strength and sitting beside her mother on the remains of her bed, she starts telling her what happened in those 24 hours. Occasionally crying, she ends her story with Ataru's silent commitment to her, and the absolute awareness of each other's love.

Mrs. Invader is also quietly crying, now. But her tears are of happiness, as what she had hoped for so many years at long last happened; her daughter is now complete, a man will marry her and a new family will form! What a magnificent day.

"Lum, my love. I am speechless, and incredibly happy to learn that Ataru really loves you. Why are you so sad? It is such a beautiful thing..."

"But... I mean, I've hated him! In those 24 hours, I wanted to kill him, I almost did! And, it was not like I did not know what I was doing, I just went on from who I really was couple of years ago, when I used the mating spell all the time..."

She pauses.

"And that's what I still am! I am still Lum the Notorious, the couple buster! WAAAHH!"

"LUM! Get hold of yourself! I will NOT tolerate again something like this from a member of our proud ONI family! I do not care what you did since you were fifteen. That is the past, put it behind you. I did the same, when I was a teenager. The Art is NOT a curse! And, regarding Ataru. It is NOT that you don't love him. You admit it! You care for him, more than anything! And now, you tell me that he DOES care for you? He _declared_ his love for you? And you are SAD? I am not bothered that you thrashed him a bit, emotions are always strong in our race. I want you to be happy; if this means be happy with... 'Darling', so be it. I always liked him, by the way".

"Mom... I _am_ happy. But... I am afraid that something like this may happen again, and that this time, he will not survive. I..."

SLAP!

Lum holds her cheek, ruby red, as a surprised and hurt expression is etched on her face.

"Again, I will not tolerate this nonsense. Please hear yourself; you are basically afraid that you are going to KILL him? A chance that you will selectively lose again your memory because of a traumatic event, according to our family doctor, is virtually non-existent."

Biting her lips, Lum nods.

"You heard him. Either you may be killed because your body cannot cope with that much energy, or much more probably, simply lose consciousness. Lightning induced amnesia in a Raijin Oni has been observed only a handful of times since the shade ages. And, how many times are you going to be struck by lightning? IT - WILL - NOT - HAPPEN - AGAIN. Do you understand?"

Again, Lum weakly nods.

"Good. Now, let's go to the living rooms, and have someone to repair your bedroom. Father is very upset, because I scolded him" She giggled. "Poor Dear. He's such a gold hearted man. He will be very happy to see you now, and I'll have to make do with him tonight to amend..."

Mother and daughter slowly drift away giggling, greatly closer to each other.

That night, a much reassured and happier Lum finally surrenders to sleep.

She dreams of a beautiful garden, with flowers, grass and a small iron table, on which tea is served. A smiling Ran, clothed in a beautiful Baroque style dress, her fangs and pointed ears unmasked, is serving her; Lum, sitting on the iron chair, notes that Ran shines genuine happiness.

Their eyes meet, and Ran tells Lum: "A Star Child. I am wholeheartedly, sincerely happy for you." A single tear crosses Ran's face.

Lum is confused. Then, a charming movement attracts her attention. She turns her head to see a little Oni girl, with a white dress and large hat, innocently and sweetly smiling to her.


	3. Peace before the storm

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel ****2.0**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. Only Mayuko and new character Hoshiko are mine!

...

**Notes to Chapter 3.**

I am introducing a feeling of doubt in Ataru, as the "Art", or Lum's Third Power, is an important part of the upcoming story. Also, we are progressing towards the most adventurous portion of my story.

I assume that Lum has extensive training, being of Military lineage.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU **DO** LIKE WHAT YOU READ.

I wholeheartedly thank you for your time in reading and reviewing my story.

Again, suggestions are VERY welcome. Praise what you like and bash what you don't. Thank you for your support!

...

**Peace before the storm**

* * *

**Earth.**

_**Ataru's nightmares started winding down since he had that short, vivid and very disturbing flash of the little girl. It was a haunting presence, one that remained in his mind drifting and occasionally popping up, whatever business he would be thinking about at the moment.**_

_**In the past, the little girl seemed to appear in his dreams whenever he really needed help. Sometimes talking to him, sometimes just comforting him with her presence. He always believed that it was a projection of his affection for Lum. Now… he wasn't so sure anymore. She never pronounced her name, but he was now absolutely sure her name was Oshiko. And that added mystery to mystery; he never knew anyone with that name.**_

_**Anyhow, his days at the hospital grew pretty busy, but boring. Visits became nonexistent, except for his parents, and unexpectedly, Ran, which mostly showed him her usual sugar covered side. The medical department swapped the regular nurses with male Licensed Practical **____Nurses__** and a very experienced 50 year old head nurse… to his girlhunting dismay. Almost all daytime was spent in rehab and psi sessions; he was never alone, even at night, as at least a (male) nurse would always be either in the room, or at hearing distance.**_

_**Physiotherapy just demonstrated his amazing **__**'a la Wolverine'**__** healing and recovery abilities. With no female distractions, Ataru really missed Lum. She should have come back before his release, Ran told him that much in her very brief visit, without giving any detail.**_

* * *

This morning, finally, twenty-one days after that fateful night, Ataru is released from Tomobiki Hospital. But she did not come to meet him.

Walking out of the building, he finds a limousine waiting for him. Mendo sent it to pick him up; the driver only has instructions to drive him home, and carries no message on Shutaro's behalf. Weird, since Mendo never visited. He did once send flowers, and Ataru figured out that the outrageous amount of attention and hospital staff reserved to take care of him was, in fact, due to special arrangements with the Mendo family.

At home, Ataru's family tries to warmly welcome him; Mr. Moroboshi has even gone so far to put down the newspaper and briefly hug his only son! Ataru's mother prepared his favorite dish for lunch, an expensive Sukiyaki; lunch, which for the very first time, is not also attended by Sakurambo or any other uninvited guest. The 'celebration' progresses pretty much uneventfully and almost embarrassingly quiet. Ataru feels gloomy and blue, despite his smiles.

His parents keep asking him what happened, why Lum beat him up destroying their room never to be seen again, and how the hell did he break his leg...

He remains silent, only occasionally nodding and giving out generic answers, while wolfing down the food.

At the end of the meal, the atmosphere gets pretty tense. Mrs. Moroboshi sadly states that Lum only called to inform them that Ataru was at the hospital, that she apologized for the damages, and also told them that she would be going back to her planet for some time. Ataru acknowledges this with yet another bored nod.

So his mother stands up and yells at him, because she considers Lum a sort of adopted daughter and blames it on him that she left.

"It must be your fault, Ataru: what did you do to make her so angry? Do you _really_ think that we did not see you take her in, unconscious, the night before she went mad?"

Ataru stares at her, but remains silent.

"You must have dishonoured her! Tell me! Did you take advantage of her while she was...?"

Ataru stands up, still eating. "Come on! How can you believe I'd do that! To Lum, of all girls!"

"Then, what DID you do?"

"Why didn't you ask HER!"

"I told you, she never returned here after you were brought to the hospital."

He can feel all their eyes gazing on him.

He puts down the empty bowl, and without a word, runs up to his room. On the staircase, he could hear his mother quote her usual phrase "I should never have had him!".

...

Inside his patched up room, alone at last in a familiar and more or less friendly environment, Ataru sits down at his desk. Anger boils down. Sadness tingles his mood.

A very serious expression painted on his face, his eyes are sharp and staring to the horizon outside his window.

All sorts of things whirl wildly in his mind. Then, as he turns to notice the repaired closet, where Lum always slept, he focuses his thoughts. A desperate longing for Lum hits him, pain and anguish clutches his chest. Tears fight to come out. He desperately tries to change the subject of his train of thought, inhaling sharply.

He avoided thinking about it while recovering in the hospital.

But now, he has to make something out of it.

Lum's Third Power.

He thinks about it in absolute awe.

The power to totally submit any man to her desires. A power that, in his opinion, dwarves any other she possess; he had a taste of it at the restaurant.

He never suspected she wields such a dangerous weapon.

All of a sudden, a wide grin cracks his face, as he's hit by a swift mood change.

"Gods! If I had that power, who knows what I could do!"

_I mean, no girl would ever say no to me again!_

He pictures himself approaching Sakura...

Standing up, he wears on his face his most handsome and noble expression, which strikingly resembles Mendo, and, with a very deep voice, intones:

"Sakura-san, it's me, Ataru. Are you beautiful, today. Would you care to date me tonight...?"

Rapidly switching places, and imitating Sakura's voice and a female stance:

"Wow, Ataru-kun, what happened to you? You changed so much, you're oh, so-o-o handsome now, please do accept me for a date!"

Again switching: "Sakura-chan, it will be my upmost pleasure to do so. Allow me to take your hand..."

Now there are two Atarus in the room, as the 'Sakura Ataru' faints moaning while Ataru gallantly cradles his Sakura self, then kisses air...

Imitating again Sakura's voice: "Oooohh... Ataru-chan... _would you take care of me_...?"

Picking himself up, scratching the back of his head and giggling madly, he sits down again.

Genuinely envious of Lum, he daydreams again, smiling, picturing all the hardest and unreachable girls he knows, imagining the various situations, with every one of them falling madly for him.

_I could actually have my very own harem! A dream come true!_

Then, he seriously starts thinking about Lum and her power.

_Well, should she choose to use it, she could have a harem of boys as well._

Realization!

_But... she already has one. The Stormtroopers, Mendo... I mean in the school, and everywhere she goes, all the boys just drool looking at her. _

As sexy as Lum may well be, and as lustful as any boy in school could be, such a situation could not be totally accounted for, simply by flashing her figure around in a bikini. Seriously, she has the same result every time she visits a swimming pool or on the beach, with scores of other almost naked beautiful women close by...

_Yet, she swore to me she never used this power since she came on Earth!_

Whenever a woman and sex are both in his thought, his mind can work at astonishing speed.

In seconds, he works out the contradiction, slamming his right fist on his left palm. The whole point is centered on the fact that during Lum's entire stay, he, as lecherous and lustful as he always has been, did not feel any 'unnatural' sexual attraction to Lum (for a long while, in the beginning, actually quite the opposite!), while most boys around her just swooned.

Ataru realizes that, whenever he was at touching distance, she must have actually (either subconsciously or rationally) firmly sealed her power; when he was not 'in range', she may have relaxed herself, and her power unintentionally... 'leaked' or so to speak.

Of course, the effect on surrounding males would be very subtle, nowhere near what he saw at the Restaurant on Mendo, but... enough.

Proof is in the fact that, apart from flight (which needed conscious effort to exercise) her other notable power, the ability to emit electric shock, shows itself, leaking voltage (he knows about that one!), whenever she completely relaxes her will, that is, while she sleeps!

"She used her power without realizing it!"

But, what about the fact that most boys continued in their worship of Lum, even when she was not present? Especially how can Megane, Chibi, Mendo (before the episode in the Restaurant) Kakugari, be explained?

_It can be explained by a long term effect of the very small amounts of "spell" continuously influencing them. They are the only ones always wiggling around her at all times... _

But this leads to a new and totally frightening scenario.

Lum told him that a massive dose of her power will submit anyone to her. And, also, that the love the subject appears to feel is a lie; once out of her control, the subject... comes round.

She never mentioned anything about "small doses"...

_So, it could be safe to assume that Lum is not aware of the long term influence of minimal amounts of her spell continuously affecting a single subject._

Ataru abruptly gets up, trembling, while the chair topples to the tatami.

His face turns white.

Cold sweat starts to freeze him.

The tips of his fingers quiver slightly.

"Oh Gods... W-what if Lum 'leaked' her spell during the night, even inside the closet... and I have been affected for all these months, and... and, now I fell in love with her only because I am just experiencing the 'long term influence'?"

It makes perfect sense.

...

* * *

**Oniboshi****.**

_**Days passed by. Lum **__**missed Darling so much. She had to solve her dilemmas, and needed Darling to do so. Her mood changes, irritability, and general sickness induced by her unrelenting sense of guilt was taking a heavy toll on her. She resolved to return to Earth right away.**_

_**She became nervous, as the usual paperwork granting access to Earth was being delayed on the grounds of... any possible excuse. She had to go through a LOT of extra protocol stuff, plus, Uru Defence Forces authorities insisted to have her spaceship completely overhauled and upgraded (basically, they... took it away). Her ship was armed, hence it logistically depended from the military.**_

_**No one seemed to know why all this was happening, and even Mr. Invader would answer very evasively every time she asked.**_

_**There definitely was something going on. Something highly suspicious, and nobody wanted to tell her what it was!**_

_**Lum started REALLY worrying when all subspace communications were cut off.**_

_**She kept thinking about the dream she had, and the hidden meaning of it, especially in regards to the little Oni girl, which was strikingly familiar. And Ran's friendliness in the dream! Matter of fact, after her dream, Lum felt remorse for what she did in the past to Ran.**_

_**Ran had good reason to hate her; Rei was indeed Ran's fiancé when Lum took an interest in him.**_

_**So she used her Art on Rei, with no regards to her friend, and he ungracefully broke his promise to Ran to fall head over heels to Lum.**_

_**Oddly enough, once she stopped using the Art, Rei kept an interest in her; surprised by this, she developed an affection that would die only a few months later, just weeks before Earth's Tag Race, when she realized what actually happened.**_

_**An**__** undesired and totally unpredictable side effect developed in Rei, triggered by the interaction of the Art and his similar power over girls, causing permanent brain damage! So Ran could not have her love back, and Rei's mind…**_

_**Remorse**__** nips her again.**_

_**She gathered all her courage and called Ran. She already knew, from Oyuki, of her amnesia and that Ataru got hurt in some accident. Lum told her that she wanted to talk, about Rei, Darling, and herself, in person, and she wanted to meet her. She told her that she presently was on their homeworld and that she would be coming back in a few days, in time for Darling dismissal from the Hospital. If she could also relay this to Darling. Ran was a bit off, but accepted. After this call, she never heard from her again, and every attempt she made in calling Ran failed. Every space bound call was cut off.**_

_**On a slightly more positive note, Lum had now the opportunity to spend some time with her family. She discovered again how loving her father was, and really had always been (apart from not allowing her to go back to Earth), and how apparently so different, and at the same time, close, her mother was from her. Her family tried everything to alleviate her sadness and gloomy mood. They were extremely worried by her state. Mrs. Invader had even arranged that she was never to be left alone by herself.**_

_**She met again friends she lost sight of, and relatives which usually would be around only for Setsubun.**_

_**Some long-time-no-see female friends were pretty weary of her. They all had a... boyfriend that inexplicably had a sudden crush with Lum, and once "used", would be just dumped. Lum had quite a fame... she would just have to live with it.**_

* * *

A couple days ago, Mrs. Invader insisted she renew her wardrobe; all the clothes she got in the last couple of years were purchased on Earth, and most of her Oni dresses did not fit well any longer, as she achieved a more mature and feminine figure. It was of course a way to distract her from her guilt ridden thoughts.

Today, Lum and Mrs. Invader are gliding inside the super exclusive, huge and magnificent SpaceMarket shopping mall. On Oniboshi, it is a legendary place, where anything from a fast food meal to a private Main Battle Spaceship is actually in stock and available for purchase. Access to the various departments is granted on the base of social class, with some exceptions.

When Lum was a teenager, she used to be at home at SpaceMarket, passing days in there, with her friends Benten and Oyuki, boyhunting, spending millions of credits and taking home literally hundreds of items. Being in the very top of the planet's military caste system (together with Oyuki, Neptune Crown Princess, and Benten, more or less in the same station as Lum, on her homeworld) means that she has privileges very similar to those Mendo's family has on Earth. But now, Lum could not avoid thinking at the unbelievably sheer difference in quality, scale and variety of goods compared to even the most luxurious malls on Earth.

Lum is recognized by most of the people inside the Space Market. She feels embarrassed by the attention she gets from all the clerks and shop owners, many of whom treat her as if she was the crown princess, way above what a local custom similar to Okyakusama in Japan would call for.

Mrs. Invader discreetly notes how much living on Earth changed her daughter.

Lum chooses with care every dress, being very careful for the price tag, trying on the more elegant and discreet dresses, and leaving out the more flashy and luxurious ones.

Mrs. Invader exclaims: "Young lady, I did not take you shopping to just look at things! You have to renew your whole wardrobe. Do I have to remind you that we are not broke yet?"

She looks disapprovingly at her mother.

"Mom! Please, stop embarrassing me! I do not need so many clothes. It is not a question whether we can afford it or not..."

Lum puts back almost all the dresses. She chooses the simplest one, a very elegant tiger striped sheath dress, and a very beautiful Cheongsam dress similar to the one her mother is wearing.

Mrs. Invader approaches her daughter with a very serious face. She gently whispers at her ear.

"My precious baby, I am so proud of you. Of how you changed, grew up, matured. I love you."

Lum has a surprised look on her face. She turns around, and embraces her mother.

"Mommy, I love you too. I only now discover how much you always looked after me, took care of me, helped me... I apologize for all the hell I gave you and Daddy until now..."

Giggling and smiling to each other, they approach the counter. The elder Shop owner, having known both since Lum was born, cannot help but think how alike they both really are in this moment. Now, they are no more 'simply' daughter and mother, but sisters, sharing a newfound complicity, as Mrs. Invader appears visibly younger, and Lum is a gorgeous, fully blossomed Woman. The elder Shop owner shakes his head. How beautiful Life can be.

...

Once Mrs. Invader arranged the delivery of their purchases, they both sit down at a table of one of the teahouses, in the Central Plaza open space.

Lum has a very serious look.

"Mom, Please, I want to go back to Earth. I want to see Darling. Why can't I leave? What is going on?"

"I am so sorry, Dear. I... cannot tell you, at this time. You will be able to go back to Earth in a little while, but now... no one can leave the Planet".

More than the actual words, Lum catches her mother's tone. Lum stares at her.

"By the great void! We are at war! It's a war, is it? Dad is leading an invasion? Or are we threatened?"

Lum stands up, alarmed.

A war meant that she would be considered a possible target, being Mr. Invader's daughter.

A target to be protected at all costs!

Something goes 'click' in her mind. She scans the surrounding area, with a completely different awareness of herself and of the environment.

She starts noting well built figures casually hanging around, in a pattern unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but recognizable by her.

_Q'aar's hell, it's true! Three… Five… at least six quiet pro's! Then, 'artillery' must be here as well… There he is! He's hiding the high energy Proton rifle in that bag…_

She turns back to face her mother. "Mommy… what is going on here. This is serious, there's at least half of a full blown Special Forces combat team in a perimeter around us".

Lum has an extremely concerned look in her face. Fear is also starting to come through.

Her mother is ill at ease, thinking that Lum is very sharp, she always has been.

_I knew this would happen… Dear, you are such a klutz! We should have told her right away._

"Yes. It is serious, more than you can imagine. I apologize, but Father wants all this to protect you, and me. I cannot avoid it".

Since they left the Space Market, she keeps noticing black windowed big vehicles in front, and following, her hovercar, plus a really menacing tiger striped sort of big fighter flying slowly at a distance on their side.

Later on, Lum enters, furious, in the Family Palace.

She tries to speak with her father, but he's presumably having some meeting in some Government building.

"By the Great Void! I can't believe it! He'll hear from me!"

"Lum, Dear, calm down! He has to obey rules just like anybody else! This is by the book, anyway, don't you realize it!"

"But, Mom, why does it have to happen now? Wouldn't I be safe just as well, on Earth, with Darling?"

"The point is, now you are here. We cannot risk you travel in space right now. Besides, the SF units stationed on the Moon for your protection are now redeployed until further notice…"

Lum's flabbergasted face freezes learning that there were Uru military units actually based on the moon!

Mrs. Invader recognizes her slip, and bits her tongue.

"You… I… I never was told! UDF operators in Earth orbit? What for? Protect me…_ from my friends?_!"

"I… I am sorry, they were really not meant to protect you from an Earth threat, but from abroad. After… after Elle, we decided it was for the best, even if the target then was Son in Law, and not you."

"And what about Rupa, then? He came and kidnapped me. Why they did not do A THING!"

"We were under attack on our own planet, don't you remember? We had a mushroom invasion HERE. It was a major attack! We were going to evacuate you, but Rupa beat us by mere minutes."

Lum suddenly relaxes. She can be a fast thinker, too…

"OK, then. I got the solution; bring Darling here."


	4. point of no return

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel**** 2.0**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

**Point of no return**

Notes.

Of course, on another planet a lot of things would be different, but for the sake of simplicity let's assume that someone (yours truly) has already translated all units (distances, time etc) in comprehensible stuff!

Also, I imagine that any military organization would have its own jargon and even a phonetic alphabet. So, let's just say I have translated, for your convenience, that stuff as well… Some terms are explained in the end notes.

**WAR!**

War.

Mr. Invader despises War. Not for the violence, the killings, the destruction…

actually, that's the most enjoyable part!

The Oni Warlord, now pondering about the situation in his office within the UDF HQ Government building complex, fondly recalls all the times the local government of an newly invaded planet did not honor their word and attacked Uru forces, in the aftermath of a lost customary game of tag.

The fighting. The exciting feeling of overly superior power. The planet's unavoidable submission.

That always felt good.

But a War…

In this case, War is a conflict between a known planet against Uru. And not a simple "planet".

Famzine System, distant some 29 light years from Uru System.

A system comprising a G1 class star and six planets, the second of which nets 0,8 Earth masses, supporting life; Famdom, originally inhabited by a race of humanoids similar to Earth's people. Invaded centuries ago, by one of Mr. Invader's ancestors, Famdom has risen to the ranks of a federated state planet, under Uru's central government.

60% covered in water, Famdom is very rich in natural resources and is quite a beautiful planet.

Large parts of the population is immigrated Oni, and many have formed families, now calling Famdom "home".

In the last few years, a relatively small ultra nationalistic party of natives has gained a discrete following. Largely unnoticed, and underestimated both by Uru's Government and the local administration, the Famdoomi Falangist Front managed to put their people in key places. And only ten days ago, at the same time as her daughter went berserk on Earth, the Famdoomi Falangist Front took the power in a Coup d'état and declared independence from Uru!

Fortunately, it was not a blood bath, but the whole situation is indeed serious.

Quite a big chunk of the Oni population on Famdom had been ghettoed. Tens, if not hundreds, of thousands of people risked everything. On top of that, most of Famdom's population, native or otherwise, did not agree with the new government.

Up to now, Uru's Government managed to keep information regarding Famdom's independence claims pretty much classified, but any day now, the whole Pandora's box will blow up in their face.

The few other Federal planets are pressuring the Central Government for lifting the communications ban, as the native population of each planet is growing dangerously suspicious.

A War is also different from the typical conflict or invasion on another count. Normally, no concern for secrecy or intelligence would be raised if, for instance, the invasion of an unsuspecting planet like Earth is planned. How could an underdeveloped planet, blissfully unaware that Uru even existed, technologically centuries or even millennia behind Uru, with no space capability, defend itself? How would they know who to target, and more important, how could they do so?

But, Famdom is another matter.

Technologically, it is on a par with Uru, owing to its position of "federal state planet", although its military power is vastly smaller, being essentially geared for Law Enforcement and Police use. Some heavy combat gear is present in Famdom's orbit, meant for planetary defense but it is –was, actually- manned by UDF and already has been deactivated.

Intelligence is, obviously, also totally compromised.

Being part of Uru's Federation, information on all UDF procedures, strategies and tactics, weapons and armed services capacities, all the way down to IFF and communications codes, is compromised.

Much more relevant personally to Mr. Invader, everybody on Famdom (and in the rest of the Federation…) knows exactly who he is, what he does and even where his family lives.

Mr. Invader is at the top of the military caste that guides Uru. Politically, the power is shared between a Warlord, akin to a Caesar in ancient Rome, that has complete dominion on all military forces, and a few Ministers, in charge of… basically everything else. A "senate" is also present, and everything, you would have guessed by now, is based upon family station (something veeery loosely resembling India's Hindu caste system on Earth). Actually, more than a political body, Uru's government appears to be more akin to an enterprise executive board, with CEO's in charge of various parts of the administration.

Being in charge of all Uru's military system and having to guide the UDF against Famdom is more than enough to designate him as a top priority target by the FFF.

This warrants the protection precautions he had to lay down for his family, close relatives, and friends; he can not rule out a possible assassination attempt, or a kidnapping scheme to force him out of the office.

Anyway, he laid out a good plan to take over Famdom's defenses in little more than four hours, with very little losses on his side. Every detail of Famdom resources and forces is known; in less than two days he would be on his way with enough firepower to take on thirty times the magnitude of the planet's armed forces. It will be mostly land battle; the fact that he could not indiscriminately punch the surface of the planet with high energy weapons, standing the presence of thousands of Uru and Oni citizens, is disappointing.

Mr. Invader wonders what the hell those idiots forming the FFF were thinking when they decided to take the power. They should have known better, since it is obvious that Uru can not just sit and allow them to be… it would be a terminally dangerous precedent that many other colonies and Federal Planets could invoke to declare their own independence.

_En passant_, he has also to deal with her daughter request to secure Son in Law from Earth and transfer him on Uru. Lum actually managed to catch him off guard this morning, attacking him from above. She essentially … _ordered_ him to snatch Son in Law from Earth!

Of course, it makes sense; much more so than allowing Lum to go back to Earth! Well, it would not be too bad to spare a small military transport and dispatch a SF Quiet Professional team to grant his daughter's wish.

Mr. Invader turns from staring out the windows on Uru's Capital city, to the three aides standing in the office.

"Tuvo! Deal with news services and talk with PI office to come up with credible release on the matter, we need to go public shortly and lift the communications ban. Please also inform the Circle of Elders and allow them to supervise the release".

"Yes, Boss!"

"Bara! Relay to Operations orders to organize and detail securing an Earth citizen, Moroboshi Ataru; he is to be taken into custody, and brought over to Uru, to be delivered personally to me. This must be regarded as an evacuation operation. All relevant information is on file."

"Yes, Boss!"

"Naru! Call a hovercar. I will be home for the next six hours".

"Yes, Boss!"

Leaving his office, Mr. Invader considers what consequences his daughter request could bring. Having Son in Law on Uru should not pose a problem, after all. Even if he's an Earthling, he still is very well known on Uru, being Lum's fiancée, although for obvious reasons, not much liked.

Lum would be on much higher spirits, maybe easier to control, and of course he would have a good chance to seriously talk to Son in Law regarding his intentions with his daughter.

A few minutes later, Mr. Invader steps in the main private dining room of his family palace, to find Mrs. Invader and Lum having tea. They both stop talking instantly. Lum's anxious and inquiring stare immediately catches his attention.

"My Precious, I have decided that Son in Law _will_ be allowed to visit us… - A - umph!"

Even his size staggered on the sheer impact of an overjoyed Oni girl hugging his neck!

"DADDY! Oh, thank you! thank you! thank you!- I love you so much!"

She covered her father with kisses.

Then, she hovered six feet off the floor to blow a kiss to her mother that knowingly winked: _-see, I told you!_

"Ok, Precious… BUT, you will be responsible for Son in Law! You know, feed him, find a good spot for him to sleep, take him outside to play and of course, clean up after him…"

Lum doesn't understand the joke at first, and the surprised look on her face changes with realization to one of disapproval… "Daddy, oh you are so mean…!"

Mr. Invader sports a wide grin, as he heads for his private quarters.

"Come on, I was only joking! You know how much I really like Son in Law!"

He turns again to look at Lum, with his right index finger raised.

"But, it is true that YOU are going to be responsible for him. Remember it!"

"Please excuse me, my treasures, I want to rest a bit. Lum, I may want to talk to you later. I know that Mother foretold you a few things, and we both decided that it is not fair to leave you in the dark. I will therefore inform you of everything, just allow me some peace for the next few hours…"

Scratching the back of his head, Mr. Invader steps out of the room.

Lum excitedly jumps on the sofa, savoring her victory. She can not wait to see Darling.

**Close encounter of the fourth kind…**

This morning, slowly walking towards Tomobiki High staring at the ground, Ataru is lost in his mental ramblings. He's basically on autopilot, ignoring completely what happens around him.

_This thing is going to drive me insane. Gosh! I lost the pleasure of tasting Gyudon, I cannot even think of going girlhunting… until I clear this thing out with Lum. Lum! __Yabay, Lum… where the hell are you._

The realization that his present, undeniably real, love for Lum could have an artificial cause does not really bug him. Technically _how_ or _why_ he fell in love with Lum, is now secondary. What really disturbs Ataru is, actually _who_ decided it!

Since he was a child, he based everything on his own free will. _**He**_ is in control of his life, _**He**_ decides what to do, and of course, ultimately who to love or despise. Even deciding to go against all common sense, 'taking decisions not considering or thinking about the consequences', just to prove that _**he**_ _**can**_ do it!

Years before something strikingly similar to the simple phrase 'yes, I can' brought someone to be President, Ataru Moroboshi lived totally by this concept.

_I do it… because I can!_

But, his card castle miserably crumbled down, when he realized a day ago that it is _**possible**_ that someone else subtly forced his unconscious to choose who to love... He cannot stop thinking that if he wasn't so craftily influenced, he may have never fallen for Lum. She took away his freedom of choice. She actually made the decision FOR him. And he had to… obey.

Coming to terms with this is going to be real tough, unless…

…_unless I… I… dismiss my love for Lum. _

Shaking wildly his head, Ataru stops walking and tenses. His jaw is clenched shut, teeth grinding, eyes lost in a thousand mile stare.

_Enough!_

He pulls himself together, resolving to seal all his thoughts regarding Lum in the back of his head. Without her around, it would be useless to keep at it, anyway.

Ataru passes by the construction lot where Sakurambo has his tent. A few stray cats meow at him. The pestering monk is nowhere to be found. He warily looks around, scanning all possible hiding places. All clear.

_What a relief. I think the only good thing of all this is that Sakur-_

"I see an ominous sign of Death and Sorrow in your face, Ataru"

"AAARGH!"

"Dere vas no neef to crobber me wif dat crovbar, Adaru…"

"You deranged priest! I almost had an heart attack! Allow me to gently remind you… I DO NOT WANT YOUR ADVICE! And I don't want you around, understand?"

"But, Ataru. I see that you will be shortly crossing the void, travelling thru the vastness of blackness …"

Ataru leaves the construction lot while Sakurambo lies bleeding on the ground, next to a bent steel crowbar, muttering "…sadame ja…"

"That's exactly what I needed! Sakurambo tellin' me I'll die shortly! Brrr, that creep never fails to make me quiver!"

_Talking about creeps…_

Yesterday evening, after a whole afternoon of gloom and sorrow, Ataru decided to investigate why Lum did not return to Earth. She promised, and broke her promise.

So, he paid a visit to Ran in her spacecraft. Beautiful as usual, she was quite surprised that Ataru actually visited, although she knew perfectly what he wanted; and, of course, could not help.

"Darling, I am really sooo sorry… but my communication equipment is totally disappointing me… and maybe I will have to do something about it".

The tone she used was excessively sweet and sugary but…

Ataru could swear that he saw the electronic console on the ship actually shiver in fear on the last sentence; but then, it must have been his imagination. Consoles and keyboards are inanimate objects; they do not shiver.

Smiling, Ran gently turned to look on the consoles.

"Did you understand that, you pile of JUNK!"

As Ran bared her quite sharp fangs, and switched to a voice that George Romero would have paid anything to have in one of his movies, Ataru not only saw the console shift again, but also distinctly heard the mainframe cry "eeeep!"

A white vase seemed to gag out the flowers in the background with a strange noise.

The chair he was sitting on moved slightly. He looked down to see that the tips of the chair legs were… tip-toeing, recoiling away from the table and Ran.

That did it. Shivers darted down his spine. He stood up to leave.

"Ran chan, thank you very much. Sorry if I disturbed you, I… think I have an appointment…"

"Ohh… Darling, please, do come and visit me more often, OK? I just… _love_ to have friends for dinner"

A much more frightening shiver went up his spine, as a double meaning to what Ran just said leapt to his mind…

"Darling…?" Ran stared at a shadow rapidly dissolving where Ataru was standing a second ago, while something created a sonic bang a few hundred feet out her Spaceship's open airlock.

Recalling his visit to Ran, Ataru shook his head.

_Holy sh…!__ how the hell did I actually want, months ago, to date __**her**__!_

Finally, he reaches Tomobiki High. Ataru stands before the institution's entrance, as students hurriedly rush inside. Walking slowly, he heads for the main doorstep. It is almost four weeks he skips school. He carefully inspects the walls, furniture, people he encounters walking along the school corridors. Students pull apart before him, choruses of "oohh" and "aahh" go along with low voice gossiping, as everyone tells his/her neighbor the latest from the grapevine: "Hey! Did you know… And Moroboshi …Seriously! And Lum… Wow!"

_Bah. What a bunch of losers._

Homeroom 3-4.

Ataru is hesitant.

_Gods give me the strength…_

He opens up the door. Instant silence welcomes him; everybody freezes in whatever they are doing.

He puts on his best smile.

"Good morning everyone".

"Ataru chan! Oh, It's good to see you!"

He turns to see Shinobu smiling to him. A heartwarming smile! He is genuinely surprised. He can tell that she's sincere. But of course! It makes sense, Lum is missing.

Many more only _seem_ happy to see him. Even those that normally would not have much to share with him. Well, everyone, except Hiromi, that is. She stays sitting behind her desk, staring away, with a really upset expression on her face.

Perm, Chibi and Kakugari are mildly happy to see him. Megane is not present, Chibi informs Ataru that he has some problem home and has skipped the first period for the last couple of days.

Everybody seems to have something to tell or ask Ataru, crowding him. Probably to add their own to the rumor mill. Of course the _ichi ban_ question is where is Lum.

As chatter go on, Ataru notices another lone figure standing by the windows. Clad in a trademark pure white suit, a samurai sword (an Inoue Shinkai Daisho blade) at his side, Mendo Shutaro chooses to not acknowledge Ataru's presence.

Ataru is compelled to move on and press Mendo. Ignoring those around him, he steps out of the group of students and addresses him.

"Hello, Shutaro kun! How are you. Thank you for your help at the hospital. And for the Limo. Of course, if you didn't betray me in the first place, none of this would have happened anyway, but, hey, that's how life goes…right?"

Mendo slowly turns his head. His left thumb touches the katana's Tsuba, easing slightly the blade from the scabbard.

"Moroboshi! How dare you address me in such a peasant manner. I shall not indulge in petty talk with a lesser. I…"

Mendo freezes when their eyes lock. Ataru has a gaze of steel. His stance is seemingly careless, but in reality leaves no openings. He also closes every escape route. Never has Mendo seen this resolution, this focus, from Moroboshi Ataru.

Well, at least he has never been the object of such focus, 'cause he shivered thinking that this must be what a girl feels being Ataru's target!

_Yabai! It is probably the first time Ataru kun has redirected his concentration in something not libido related._

Mendo knows full well his speed and also knows that, somehow, Ataru is highly proficient in some form of Ninjutsu. He can stop a katana blow with his bare hands. Perfectly perform various _Kawarimi_ techniques. And showed off his skills many times in the past, most recently with Shingo, thick headed as hell but a skilled and effective ninja none the less, with Ataru always prevailing.

Mendo doubts his own Kendo technique. Not that it has ever worked, with Ataru, anyway.

He turns his back to Ataru. "I… Just leave me alone, Moroboshi"

Ataru crosses his arms and mocks him.

"Oh? Leave you alone, Shuu kun… and why? You know what? I always regarded you as a worthy rival, and, even if in my opinion such a virtue is useless, also considered you honourable. I sincerely waited for you to visit me at the clinic. To… clear things out, sort of. Y'know, about Lum-_sama_"

"You lecherous swine! You know perfectly well whose fault it is! Who started the whole mess in the first place! You really don't think I have not investigated what happened with Hir-"

Mendo stops just in time. Ataru feels a fit of guilt, but stands still. Hiromi, ignored by everyone except Ataru and Mendo, plunges her face in her hands, thinking of that day when Lum violently broke in her house, forever shattering her family's peaceful and very quiet life.

All other students silently stand, trying to make something out of the cryptical word skirmish the two just exchanged.

Mendo continues, in a much lower tone, his hand on the sword. "Moroboshi… I will be happy to give you satisfaction- but, not here and now. I…"

Ataru moves like lightning. He approaches Mendo so fast that his blade never clears the scabbard, and there's no more space to maneuver. He pins Mendo's strong hand, the one holding the katana.

Ataru's forehead lightly hits Mendo's.

They each stare in the other's eyes, in a tense standoff, steeling every muscle, arms pinning each other, a fierce battle of nerves. Silence is broken only by Hiromi's quiet weeping.

"Shutaro kun… you should know me better. I do not care for a duel… I need some other satisfaction".

Mendo unexpectedly straightens himself, with a totally fake surprised expression painted on his face, causing Ataru to almost fall to the floor.

Then, again turning his back to Ataru, and sheathing back the blade, he speaks matter of factly: "Oh? Is that all? OK, then, I'll arrange two of the very best Oiran of Kioto to visit you… if you prefer a hotel, you only have to ask. It'll all be on the house, of course"

Picking himself up and regaining his composure, Ataru yells at Mendo:

"Mendo, c'mon! I did not mean _that_ kind of satisfaction! You know perfectly well what I meant!"

"Moroboshi… _san_, yes, of course. But, you see, I… do not feel comfortable talking of this matter, here, today."

Mendo blushes visibly.

"It shall suffice to you to know, for now, that I had no intention to follow through, that evening, at 'Shogo Shima' restaurant, and that I deeply regret anything I did."

A pause.

"I… think that instead something got the better of me. And…"

Suddenly, he recalls vividly experiencing the raw and primal influence of Lum's 'spell', a massive attack similar to a fatal overdose of some unearthly powerful aphrodisiac drug.

"Will you please excuse me, now. I believe I will be very sick in the next few minutes, so I apologize if I will not be able to stay…" Mendo brings a hand to his mouth and runs out of the homeroom.

Ataru looks at him run away. Hanawa sensei enters the class, bows politely and asks everyone to take places. Once the customary exchange of greetings ends, he notes Ataru.

"Moroboshi san! It's really good to see you again with us. Please remember to bring the hospital papers to Admin office, before lunch today. Class, now please take notice, a new subject will be introduced today. Open the textbook at page…"

Mendo did not return.

The rest of the period went on for Ataru as a pure concentration of boredom and dullness. Shinobu and Momoe had noticed Hiromi's red eyes, but she turned them away; no one, except Mendo, Ataru and Lum, actually knew what happened that night, and she kept well shut. Since then, Mayuko is under a government psychological support program. Hiromi was right all along…

A few days ago, Hiromi's family had requested a transfer for her. She believed that she could move before Ataru's (and Lum!) return; obviously, it did not happen.

As lunch time approaches, Ataru drops the hospital release papers in the school's principal's office and stops by the school's small infirmary, where Mendo most probably would have found sanctuary…

Plus, any chance to say 'hello' to Sakura cannot be wasted! He lightly knocks on the door.

"Hello… is the doctor IN?"

Sakura opens the door. "Good morning, Ataru. I imagine you're here for Shutaro. He kept muttering about you. I am sorry, but he's quite ill, so I sent him home a few minutes ago…"

"Ah-hem. You mean, Sakura _chan_, that we're alone…?"

An ominous grin spreads on Ataru's face. He jumps for her, but Sakura slams the door and he badly crashes on the wood panel, cracking it; the heavy "infirmary" metal framed sign gets loose and falls on his head.

Sakura opens the door again and shakes her head looking at the passed out boy on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk. You'll never learn."

Meanwhile, Megane learns as soon as he enters the homeroom that Ataru is somewhere in the school.

"By all that's holy and sacred! That _thing_ dared return from under his rock to poison and tarnish our very existence, and my beloved Lum sama is still missing! This is a disgrace of epic proportions, such that Shakespeare himself would stand revolting in dismay witnessing it! Where is that evil creature, shaped by the Gods to teach us all the figure of the lowest form of life, thriving beneath the wastes in sorrow and grief, for us to be deprecated and loathed? To show us all that, indeed, evil is always UNbalanced by good? Where is the cause of my beloved Lum sama's disappearance? The cause of the loss of the only light to illuminate our lives, our only very reason to live, again shaped by the Gods to, instead, represent all that is positive and noble in the universe?"

He stops short of turning blue for lack of air. Megane then breathes again and screams:

"WHERE IS MOROBOSHIIIIII?"

Ataru, miraculously recovered in minutes from his latest, unfortunate attempt on Sakura, is outside,

by the homeroom's door and out of Megane's sight, wildly giggling and barely containing himself from actually bursting laughing out loud…

_Gods, if only he knew what Lum did to him and the others…_

Lum, with her nasty Third Power, _de facto_ created an explosive situation.

Ataru genuinely believes that she is ultimately the reason of all his, Tomobiki High's students and probably half of Japan's too, problems.

He can see that now. With her missing, everything seems to be turning back to normal. She is something that, for all practical, logical and rational reasons, should be kept far, far away just like a plague epidemic disease. Unfortunately, at the same time, Lum is something that no one (especially Ataru) would be ever able to renounce.

Torn between utter hate and the purest and complete love, Ataru heads for the School campus.

Ataru's attention is captured by a beautiful lone girl standing on the sidewalk by Tomobiki's High main entrance. She has a very exotic look to her that immediately appeal his senses; a beauty that could only be described as… otherworldly. He can tell she's a foreigner… maybe Russian?

He immediately approaches her, with a big smile; "hello, my goddess! Do you speak Japanese? Would you join me for a drink... Or anything else you could like?"

She turns around to face him and widely smiles back. Now this did strike Ataru as odd; not for the smile in itself.

Rather, because her smile seems more the grin of a very large cat looking at a very small, and tasty, mouse.

None the less, he's compelled to introduce himself.

"Well, ah, I'm Moroboshi Ataru… And you…"

He stopped as soon as he realized that the girl's eyes are not simply sparkling… They are actually glowing!

"Mr. Moroboshi, yes? I suspected it was indeed you, yes? I have come to take you with me, yes?"

She very smoothly draws a small boxy handgun that approximates the look of a Glock 19.

She calmly takes a step back and, with great grace, aims the gun on Ataru's face, then on his chest.

Ataru cannot believe all this happening; if anybody else did so, or even if the girl moved more aggressively, he would have simply "teleported" himself away. Instead, he froze for a fatal split second.

The girl fires her weapon.

Ataru felt excruciating pain... And then, nothing.

Ataru's body slumped lifelessly to the ground. Out of nowhere, two tall and well built men with tiger striped jump suits crouch next to the body and roll it inside a black body bag.

"Come on, hurry up!" the girl is now very nervous.

The group of strangers silently disappear as they came, taking Ataru's body with them.

**End notes.**

**IFF:** Identification Friend or Foe. An electronic transponder system used to avoid typical "blue on blue" (shooting on fellow or allied soldiers) mistakes

**PI:** Public Information services

**Quiet Professional:** a Special Forces operator

**Class 3-4****:** Third year of Fourth class. Four is an unlucky number, and since it's two years Ataru and Lum are together, I assume that they are in their third year (hence the upgrading from the 2-4 that appears in the anime\manga). Also, it is their senior year, so that is why Lum is now 18 (fist chapter). She is supposed to be a few months older than Ataru.

**Gyudon:** Beef bowl

**Sadame ja:** "it's fate"

**Kawarimi:** literally "substitution", it's a Ninjutsu technique that allows one to exchange places with an inanimate object, i.e. a wooden log, sometimes with a shirt or jacket over it to enhance the illusion, to distract or escape. Ataru does it A LOT in both Anime and Manga.


	5. High stakes

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel ****2.0**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

**High stakes**

**Not again…**

Ataru wakes up, aching all over. He can't move, everything is black, and cold. His head hurts, with recurring waves of pain, it's hard to even think.

_Hey, t__hat girl… that girl shot me! Am I dead?_

"W-where am I…? What happened?" he croaked, only to hear his own voice rather than make an actual question.

A female voice, coming from some sort of loudspeaker, welcomes him.

"Hallo, Mr. Moroboshi. Sorry to have treated you like this, yes? We are travelling in space now, yes? Please be patient, as soon as possible are we going to explain, yes?"

The voice dies over the loudspeaker and Ataru again is totally alone in the dark. He recognized from the voice and the funny accent the girl that shot him.

_My Gosh…__ another kidnapping. Again a space kidnapper! Elle? Or, an alien cat girl needing a dehydrated concentrate of lecherousness to make a love potion? A race of Amazons looking for a male to sacrifice in a space volcano? Why is it always ME!_

_I want so bad to be just a normal, standard kid. To have fun, like anybody else… to have a cute, normal girl__friend… well, maybe two or three normal girlfriends… hmm, make that at least a dozen…_

Even in his totally miserable state, again thinking about a harem made him giggle. It does not last, though, owing to the continuous waves of pain, flowing thru his body, ending all in his head.

_I always fall for__ The Super Space Girl. Hell, why is that __every__ space girl I've met is __always__ a beautiful babe, and at the same time a total bitch! Every last one of them._

He starts mentally listing the girls, one by one. Starting with Benten, then…

…_Oyuki, the coldest woman I've ever known, literally. Talking about freezing, Elle likes to express love putting husbands in a fridge. Ran, a totally fucked up schizoid life vampire… _

Ataru goes on. Kurama, Carla, Prim, Sugar, Ginger and Pepper, Ten's mom… and ends up with the unnamed girl that kidnapped him a few hours ago.

_What a fu**ing bitch. To think I hit on her believing she was Russian or something._

_Just my luck… which never worked, even with Earth girls. Shinobu, Asuka, Sakura, Hiromi, Momoe, Mayuko__, Natsuko… Rioko! Not much better than Space Girls… _

A stray thought did interrupt his mental ramblings, as another wave of pain almost overwhelms him.

_How is it that I'm thinking this up? I've never given a __shit. I never cared in the least if the girl I'm hitting on is a sweet little shy girl or a badass bitch; it never really mattered. What really mattered was that I scored… Yeah, I must be going all philosophic cause I've been drugged and… hey, a minute… I forgot Lum in my list. She's an alien bitch like all the others, hey, even worse …is she?_

An image of Lum smiling to him pops up. He then pictures himself in the dark, kissing a glowing Lum. It's not a fantasy… it is a memory of a very, very brief instant, that he deeply engraved in his mind and secretly cherished since.

_How can this be bad?_

_This aint being philosophic!_

_Yare yare, nante koto da…_

**The Final Weapon**

Less than 18 hours away from the scheduled in-country ETA to Famdom A.O. with Uru Expeditionary Units, Mr. invader is really worried. Intelligence has officially reported couple hours earlier that FFF leaders are overexcited about a 'final weapon against the Oni' they have just obtained.

No detail leaked about the nature of such weapon, but the FFF leaders actually believe that it will decidedly tip the scale against Uru.

He had no choice but inform the Elder's Circle. A decision to move as soon as possible was rapidly reached, giving Invader no limits in neutralizing the threat. Including the final option to create a singularity in the system's sun to implode it. Since Uru's ascent to power in this quadrant, millennia ago, this option had been already exercised a few times.

He cannot imagine what kind of WMD Famdom could have. Intel has no idea.

Maybe an antimatter physics package?

Or, worse yet, a Singularity Implosion Initiator Device?

Nah, anything like this would be totally useless without an adequate delivery system, able to penetrate the most secure stellar space in this galaxy.

Only alternative would be a direct energy weapon, but that would have to based in space to be effective… Uru military R&D labs have been working for years on a particle wave pulse weapon that can detonate the oceans of distant planets, starting a fusion reaction, without the need of a warp capable delivery vehicle.

_Still, if _we_ haven't got it yet… how could they?_

Plus, anything in planetary or even interstellar space would be detectable with Uru's technology.

Maybe a new virus disease, engineered to kill only Oni? But, then, what about the almost one tenth of Famdom's population, that _is_ Oni?

Considering a Worst Case Scenario, an FFF preemptive terrorist action could be carried out contra banding a simple vial with the virus to Uru? Or, a physics package? Maybe a WMD planted here in the _Capital_? Even an archaic U235 and lithium-6 deuteride boosted fission-fusion-fission nuclear device would be more than enough to cripple Uru, if it could be reliably detonated _here_.

No reason to worry, then… either we just all blow up, and likely won't even realize it, or we just proceed as planned, and go on to win this fight.

As Mr. Invader pondered what impact the intel he received today could have in Operation Iron Sky, the code name for Famdom's occupation, one of his aides burst in his office.

"Boss! I got a message from Famdom's Provisory Government! We received it as soon as we lifted the communications ban! They're challenging us!"

"What! Bara, let me see that!"

"Boss, be advised that the Circle of Elders have a copy of it and already deemed the challenge valid!"

"BARA! How is it that The Circle of Elders received a military classified communication before ME! Who is responsible for this! Heads gonna roll!"

"Ehm, Boss… the FFF actually simply broadcasted it public thru interplanetary news network… you'd have received it in real time too, if you turned on the 3DTV…"

"Ah. Sorry."

Everything now made sense. A WMD, meant not to be _deployed_, but used as a means to force Uru to accept a challenge, in fear of _possible_ use! It made no difference that such a weapon could actually be fielded, this way! And, what's even better, they let the information slip through on purpose, before publicly challenging Uru, predicting a positive response from the Elder's Circle, well-known for being "soft" in the face of total war. _Masterful on their part, got to admit._

Mr. Invader's hands trembled getting to the end of the transcription.

It involved his family, as he had feared all along. But, a Proud Oni will never turn down a challenge.

_It will be a Raijin Oni to take on the challenge! And, WIN IT!_

The hovercar stops in front of his Family Palace. Silently, he nods to the driver and steps out of the vehicle. How everything is exactly the same, and at the same time, everything is so different…

Only minutes after returning home, as Mr. Invader sits down at his desk in his private office, another thought disturbs him. Tradition (and a precise request in the challenge) demanded a very specific task to be performed by her daughter, to avoid 'unnecessary' bloodshed.

The problem is that in the eyes of his people, Lum had already failed not one, but two times, an unprecedented event in all of Oni history. No shame came with both events, because in the first, although Earth invasion was lost, she gained a somewhat reluctant but official fiancée (somebody actually speculated she lost _on purpose!_), and because in the second, she was defending her honor. In the end of the Second Tag Race, she really did not lose… she gave up. Still, technically, that's _losing…_

He shudders thinking what could happen if she loses again. But, that is absolutely impossible_…_

She has won four times before Earth. No sweat. And, this time, it's much different: she is to race to avoid a War that could claim many good Oni.

Actually, Mr. Invader would much prefer to go on with Operation Iron Sky, mainly because it allows Uru to display determination and power, inspire awe and deter any further independence ideas in far colonies or federate State planets. Plus, it would have not brought his only daughter in the fight.

Mr. Invader is worried, because he knows that Lum is not in her best shape; she _**is**_ a born warrior, like anyone else in the Family. But…

What happened with Son in Law on Earth four weeks ago. That will distract her, causing her to lose focus. Having him by her side will insure she will give her best; what he imagined being a nuisance can actually turn out to be a godsend!

The SAR team he sent to Earth has the actual retrieve of Son in Law scheduled for… 12 hours ago. They should have secured the boy and be already in transit, then.

A black out in comms, due to part of the network still being out of subspace sync, affects the transmissions of small vessels, like the SAR Little Bird scout sent to retrieve Son in Law.

There is no time to wait for him though; as soon as he arrives on Uru, he will have to be rerouted on a shuttle heading for Famdom.

"Mainframe, give me Miss Lum's room."

[Done Mr. Invader]

"Ramu, I need to talk to you. Please stop whatever you are doing and meet me in the main living hall. Now".

A few minutes later, Lum is waiting for her father. Worried sick, as Mr. Invader's tone was quite bleak, and he had addressed her with her official Noble name.

She feels uneasy, something happened to Darling…? Since she had been thoroughly informed about Famdom and the reasons of all the secrecy, she forced herself to be as quiet and low profile as possible.

A state of affairs like this can easily happen to a warrior race like the Oni. It is not the first time the planet is at war, it will certainly not be the last. She got just a little mad because she had not been told sooner.

In any case, she is so happy that Darling is coming over.

Until last night, when she had the dream…

Another dream! The Star Child. She is afraid to tell even her mother about it. Mrs. Invader could think that she did not fully recover from her memory loss, or worse, suffered some mind problem!

But the Dream…

That little Oni girl, well, she looked sad. In the dream, it was as if Lum somehow knew the little girl. She was in a middle of a magnificent Victorian garden, sitting in the short grass, speckled with colorful flowers. So, seeing her making a face, she came up to her, to comfort her. But the little girl started quietly weeping looking at her, and nothing ever in Lum's life made her more sad than the few tears that the little girl shed. The emotion was overwhelming. She felt as her heart was being torn out of her, as everything she cared for, that mattered, was taken away forever, lost among her tears falling in the grass. It was only a little girl crying. But Lum would have gladly given her life, in the dream, to make her stop. Then, she recognized something in the little girl's eyes, and she realized that the little girl was weeping… FOR Lum, for her fate…?

She woke up screaming.

She kept crying herself for a good hour afterwards.

"Lum! What are thinking about?"

She jumps, hearing her father's booming voice.

"Oh! Sorry, dad. I… is it Darling? Something… wrong?"

"No, don't worry about Son in Law. I'll make it quick.

My daughter, Ramu Invader, Oni Raijin Race. You are officially required to represent Uru in a Tag Race against the Famdoomis. Do you accept?"

It is a formality. A 'no' as an answer, simply is not conceivable.

"I… Yes. But… Darling…"

"My precious baby… don't worry about him. As soon as he arrives in Uru's orbit, I'll have a shuttle bring him over. The point is, we have to go in a few hours. Please, prepare yourself"

"By the way, I got a message from AF Base in Cau. Your ship is squared away. You need updated codes to request authorization to access on ship Primary weapons, please memorize them and burn it."

He opens a black box, breaking a seal, and hands her a small yellow paper.

"I'll have your ship stowed on board of our star carrier. Pack up all your stuff, we're scheduled to lift off in 180 minutes."

Most Uru private spaceships can be armed with defensive systems, with a license. But, placing primary weapons on Lum's vessel class is like equipping an Earth leisure yacht with multiple nuclear Trident II D5 SLBM's.

Lum never actually understood why she was issued a ship with Primary weapon systems. Especially, since they can not be used without a direct secure link to UDF mainframes. Besides, she really can not come up with any reason ever to use them anyway.

On the other hand, Mr. Invader can count on an unsuspicious means of transport and delivery for primary tactical weapons that can be remotely deployed and activated… A Trojan horse! Especially handy, since Lum is presently Uru's champion in all invasion campaigns tag races.

12 hours later, Mr. Invader's ship is orbiting the second planet in Famzine system. Everything has already been prepared; the Iron Sky invasion fleet is in stand by a few astronomical units away.

Official contact is established between Mr. Invader, CINC of Uru's expeditionary forces, and the newformed "rogue" government of Famdom.

A meeting is called in neutral territory: one of the three now inactive orbiting particle weapon satellites built for planetwide defense, disabled by loyal UDF personnel before leaving the planet 24 days earlier, to prevent Famdoomi use against Uru.

Mr. Ionberindei is FFF "dictator". A middle aged and quite handsome native of the planet, most of his past is so uneventful that Uru's Intelligence believes it is a clever cover-up; what is certain is that he's the mastermind behind Famdom's Independence Claim and Challenge.

He is accompanied by a few dignitaries and a very impressive, and attractive, female bodyguard; many of Invader's own bodyguards whistle and make wolfcalls…

He shakes vigorously Invader's hand (he actually need both of his hands to do so, as Invader is almost double as tall!).

"Good morning, Mr. Invader. I imagine you have slept well, knowing that a tag challenge avoids unnecessary bloodshed and is surely much better than devastating a nice planet like ours. Especially if you win…"

His gaze falls on Lum, in full combat armor, a direct energy weapon strapped to her leg.

"Ahhh, finally I get to meet your gorgeous daughter. Miss Lum the Notorious, I suppose"

He extends his right hand in her direction.

"Mr. Ionberindei, if you still want to avoid bloodshed, especially yours, I suggest you refrain calling me 'Lum the Notorious'. I am Ramu Invader, daughter of Uru and Warlord Invader, Oni Raijin Race, and proud to be. If you really want to address me in a colloquial way, 'Miss Lum' may be enough."

"Uh, OK, sorry… Miss Lum. I apologize, but, you know that is how you are known Galaxy wide. I did not mean to be offensive!"

Mr. Invader cuts short.

"Let's talk business, now. We are here to lay down the terms for the challenge".

"Yes, Mr. Invader. I suggest a standard game of tag, as per tradition. 10 days, from sunrise to sunset, game area will be our capital's downtown district; our Champion wins if he touches your Champion's horns before sunset of the last day. All standard rules apply.

In addition, We get to choose our champion. Your Champion cannot use her electrical powers; she can fly, however, she is not allowed to fly higher than 30 feet. A Stasis field warning system will be enabled to be sure she complies. No weapons of any kind. Your champion is not allowed to kill our champion. If this happens, we win. No outside interference. That includes "coaching" your Champion, or verbally abusing our Champion. If our champion wins, you acknowledge our independence and all hostilities cease. Proper diplomatic and trade channels will then be set up. If your champion wins, I and my group will resign and hand over power to you. But, no legal action or persecution or even indirect 'payback' may be attempted to any of us. Do you accept the rules?"

"Yes. I officially confirm my daughter Lum as our champion. Additionally, no artificial enhancing, chemical, cyber or nanotechnology, of the champions is allowed".

"Granted. Very well, then. If everything is settled, tomorrow morning we'll start. Meet you on the surface, with our Champion. And, Miss Lum, good luck to you".

As Mr. Ionberindei leaves the deck, Lum whispers to her father:

"Daddy, I don't like him. He's hiding something."

"I know, My Precious. We cannot do anything about it, though. Not yet, at least".

Infirmary room. 9 hours to the Tag Race. Lum is lying on a examination table, as a complete, last minute medical check-up is performed. Her father is sitting at the Operations table. Mrs. Invader is preparing a herb tea.

"Daddy, why is it that Darling is still not here? Why I cannot have any information on where he is?"

She looks extremely worried.

Invader stands up. Walks around a bit, looks at a console, then sits down again.

"My precious. Please understand that I sent a team of UDF Special Forces to retrieve Son in Law. I sent them when a total ban on communications was in effect. We lifted that ban only yesterday morning. We should have sync again in the whole quadrant anytime now, and this means that coherent real time communications may be re-established. At that point, we'll see where your…. 'Darling' is."

"Yes, Dad. But, I want Darling to support me. I want him to see me race to secure us a future".

"Baby, do not worry! Anyway, once the Medical computer is finished, please go to rest. You have ten days of hard work in front of you; I'm sure it'll be all good training."

**Day one.**

The Oni delegation lands at the small airfield by the urban area designated to be the scenario of the Tag Race.

Mr. Ionberindei welcomes Uru's champion and his support team.

"Good morning! In about fifteen minutes we will start the game. Please take place; our Champion will join us every minute, now."

Lum is excited. The nervousness and delusion for Darling's absence is fading. She feels her blood run strong within her, muscles tensing, a stirring sense of attention and awareness akin to a great feline about to attack. It's her animal side. She did not understand what it was all about, until a much younger Lum was allowed to play her first tag race: to hunt, and be game. When it was her turn to hunt, she actually drew blood. Another of the reasons Ran is still upset…

Anyway, for the first time in months, she is again 'dressed to play'. Go go boots, and a bikini set, all tiger striped. Ready for the race. Ready to fight FIBUA. Ready for BLOOD. No one said she had to play it nice; if her opponent, well, "hurt himself" while chasing her no one would complain, right? She had only to be sure he stayed alive throughout the race…

But…

Where is her opponent?

Then, it happens.

A familiar figure comes out of a large tent, calmly walking forward.

He bends over, starting to warm up, stretching. Without a word. Without even looking her way.

White sneakers, a pair of running shorts, and a sports T-shirt. With a red number 4 printed on it!

Lum feels all her energy die within her.

_No! It can't be! Not him!_

She can only whisper…

"D-Darling…!"

Mr. Invader cannot believe his eyes. "This cannot be!" He turns to gaze on Mr. Ionberindei, that sports a wide smile.

"Yes, we managed to draft what we believe is our Final Weapon against Uru's Oni champion in a Tag Race! What better than the Champion that already beat Lum Invader, the Oni Tag Race specialist, TWO times?" He turns to face the large Oni.

Mr. Invader has now a stare that immediately freezes Mr. Ionberindei's blood; he stops smiling. Teasing Mr. Invader doesn't seem such a good idea anymore!

All of a sudden, a veeery low growl escapes Invader's throat, as he bares his fangs and clenches his hands. His claws make a sick noise, as he clicks them together.

He's so fast that no one sees his right arm lash out; Mr. Ionberindei instantly feels his throat in a grip of steel, as Invader asks him in a tone that shakes the earth beneath them.

"You kidnapped MY son in Law and are using him against ME?"

"Glorgle! Grlark, glug gloo!"

"I did not really understand. Care to repeat?"

Invader now pulls him up in the air. He shakes Mr. Ionberindei and dangerously squeezes his neck. Vertebrae start cracking. Breathing almost stops.

"Gg-gg… hhhhh… … …"

He lets go. Mr. Ionberindei slumps to the floor; he cannot feel his legs anymore and struggles to breath. Horror and panic are in his eyes; he wants to scream but no sound comes out.

Invader was a hairbreadth from one handedly snapping his neck clear. Mr. Ionberindei passes out. A paramedic ALS team picks him up and start CPR routines. No one dared even whisper.

His female body guard is terrorized. She instantly moved when Invader assaulted him, but she felt multiple weapon barrels pressed to her back, and one behind her ear.

Invader feels conned and ripped off. He turns to worriedly look upon his daughter.

She is dazed and confused in front of Son in Law.

There is no more time even to question whether choosing an alien Champion would be considered legitimate; it's just plain too late.

_He fooled me. He did it! I knew I should have come down hard on this worthless piece of orbiting shit._

_There is no WMD. There never was a real threat to us. This fu**ing bastard dealt a gigantic bluff, played all along to frame ME into this. To put my daughter, my dear little girl, against Son in Law. I can see it now. They must have programmed all this for MONTHS._

_We… we may fail! Lum may lose this tag race!_

He turns to his aide.

"Bara! I want an explanation. Where the hell is my SF team? Why is Son in Law here? Why have they not reported YET?"

"Boss! I am sorry. I have no answer. I will report back to you within 4 minutes, or die trying!"

_Now,_ Invader thinks. _I am very tempted to deliver a __SIID in their sun, and collapse the whole system in a black hole!_

In the meanwhile, Lum is sobbing, arms crossed, one hand on her shoulder and the other covering her mouth. She cannot bear to look her Darling's way. Ataru seems puzzled for a second, but steels his resolution and crouches, ready to spring forward to catch her.

As this system's sun (Famzine) rises, an Oni UDF Officer draws his handgun and points it to the sky.

"Ready!"

**24 hours earlier.**

Ataru wakes up again, this time the room is lit up. All the walls are plain steel and the first thing he notices, there are four BIG soldiers around him, in a very familiar tiger striped BDU; but, their hair is platinum blonde, and they have no horns.

The girl that shot him with a tranquilizer bullet is sitting with her legs crossed beside a small table, taking notes . Ataru looks down and realizes that he cannot move since he's been tied to the bed.

The girl does something on a small remote.

As the straps automatically snap open, he painfully stands up, massaging his aching muscles.

The girl looks up to him.

"Mr. Moroboshi, yes? I see you wake up, yes? I am happy!"

"Hey, Lady, I believe you owe me one hell of an explanation!"

"Mr. Moroboshi, please, yes? I represent the government of a menaced planet, yes? The very bad Oni are threatening my planet… you will help us free ourselves, yes?"

"what are you talking about"

"Mr. Moroboshi… you are on Famdom, a Beautiful planet, the very bad Oni want to invade, yes? You will be our ally to fight the very bad Oni and free our beautiful planet, yes?"

"What? You can richly Forget it!"

The girl looks slightly upset, now.

"Mr. Moroboshi, you will help, yes? Otherwise, you die, yes?"

Ataru is REALLY pissed off, now. He gets up from the bed, points a finger at her, and mocking her peculiar way of speaking, answers back in kind!

"Oh, yeah? You want me to help you, _yes_? But if I don't, you kill me, _yes_? So you think you can scare me, _yes_? Well, then, you know what? IDONTGIVEAF**K! …_yes_?"

An almost scandalized look on her face, the girl stands up.

Two of the soldiers restrain Ataru.

"Please, Rairale. Allow me, to speak to Mr. Moroboshi, now."

A middle aged and quite handsome man, with the same platinum hair color, enters the room and presents himself as Mr. Ionberindei, Leader of the FFF political group.

"I apologize for your harsh treatment, Mr. Moroboshi. I will not try to convince you that our fight is righteous, or that our cause is noble and just…"

"Hey, I really-"

"Don't interrupt, yes?"

"… Instead, I will simply tell you what will happen in the next twelve days. You are most familiar with the Oni race. Well, Uru wants to invade us. To make it short, there will be a tag race, ten days duration, all the standard rules, bla bla bla, I'm sure you know how it works. The Oni will pit their best champion against ours. You are going to be our champion. You already did it two times on Earth, and you won both times. I am absolutely sure that you will win again, for the third time. On this planet, you will have a definite advantage, because of a lower gravity and because of a… certain psychological factor.

If you do win, you are free to leave the planet –meaning, we will take you wherever you want in the galaxy. Or stay here, as Famdom's citizen, with full honors, and a VIP position for as long as you like, if that pleases you."

"I am not interested. I don't care for your problems or whatever you have to offer me!"

"Please, allow me to finish. What will happen, if you lose at the end of the tenth day, is that you die. Simple as that. And, there is another catch, too. There will always be a high energy weapon pointed to your opponent. If you stop racing, if you give up, or even _think _about talking to, or warn, the Oni, before the sunset of the tenth day, you are not who will die. _She_ will. And, I imagine that by now you have figured out just who we are talking about, right?"

Ataru's face is a mask of granite. His gaze has the power of a laser beam. Every single muscle in his body is a band of steel. His voice is low, and menacing.

"Now, now… What makes you think that I give a damn?"

"A-hemm… We have observed you and your… fiancée, on your homeplanet, for months. We know everything."

Before anyone can even realize what's happening, Ataru slips by the two soldiers, covers 30 feet and has his hands clawed on Mr. Ionberindei.

"You don't really believe you are going to…"

Screaming, he feels a familiar strong zapping sensation on his back.

"L-Lum…?"

He lets go, to turn around, puzzled.

He realizes that one of the soldiers just shot him with a Taser!

"Crazy! He got a full powered blow, and almost did not feel it!"

"Pin him down!"

"Don't allow him near Mr. Ionberindei again!"

Everybody jumps on him. Subdued by four well built and a lot larger Famdoomi soldiers, Ataru is forced on the floor.

"You basterd… mf! you know that you… are DEAD! I…"

"Mr. Moroboshi… hanf! I… need to tell you… wow! You got some stamina, there! Good! Well, if you win, no harm whatsoever will be done to you or your opponent, which of course, is Lum Invader. She would be welcome to stay as well."

Ataru is injected a shot of tranquilizer. He then calms down a little.

"See, I am really certain you will win. But, be assured, that in the regrettable case you lose, Mrs. Rairale here, will have an upmost pleasure in taking your life. Slowly. She… enjoys doing these things. She will also be the one with the weapon aimed on Lum Invader throughout the race. And, she's got a… personal problem with Onis. We are _deadly_ serious. Do you get it?"

Silence.

"Mr. Moroboshi, do you GET IT? You understand that your life and the life of Lum Invader, are in your hands? I AM going to suppress you, and Lum Invader, if you do not accept."

Rairale's face is twisted in an unreadable mask.

Ataru interprets it as lust for blood.

"I… yes. I understand".

"Good. Remember to behave. If you try to contact the Oni, or in any way disappoint me, you are both dead meat. Guys, Take him to the infirmary, give him a full check up. Then, let's get ready for the challenge!"

As soon as Ataru leaves the room, Rairale closes the door and turns to Mr. Ionberindei.

She has a seriously disgusted expression etched on her face!

"Ioni… I am not like you say! I am soldier, and will do what's to be done, yes? But don't _feel pleasure_ to take boys life! I loathe to torture… And… I cannot point stick to Devil Lum! You know no one, ever, can touch Devil Lum! Our treasured planet is ashes seconds after I switch her off, yes…? We all die, then… Please Ioni!"

"Rai, I know that very well. Understand me! I … do not have the strength to oppose the Oni. We knew that the most likely reaction on their part would have been to come here and invade Famdom as soon as we took the power. This is why we did all this. Bluff with them, let them think we had something… a weapon so powerful… to force them to accept a traditional tag challenge! As long as the boy really _believes_ that we _WILL_ kill him or Lum Invader, he'll win this race. Bluff on the menace about Lum. And, when he wins, WE win, and everything goes OK! Don't you want this?"

"Yes. But, Ioni, what happens if he lose? Or, he does stupid thing in the race? I… don't have to switch him off, yes?"

He gives her no answer but silence.

Ataru is feeling weird. A bitter taste in his mouth, he feels as if there is no gravity, but at the same time his body is weighing tons. Sprawled on a cot, he practically can't move. But his mind is sharp, and knows perfectly that he's been drugged.

_I can't believe that it happened. I can't believe that, again, because of Lum, I am going to risk my life, the lives of whoever is around and what else. Everything is always keyed on me. I am fed up with this shit, I am fed up with everything!_

_Lum… you destroyed my life. You came out of the blue, to punish me. You forced yourself on me, moved in my house, forced me to accept Jariten, and all your 'friends'. You boxed me in. Trapped me, in a cage. Yet, here I am, once again forced to do something against my will, only because of you. Because you would pay the ultimate price, if I did not surrender; and that, is unacceptable. And, I will be the one to pay, in the end. How I hate you, now. How I hate you…_

Tears of anger, and fear, flood Ataru's eyes.

After a brief rest, the following morning Ataru is forced to undergo a complete medical test, and tons of performance evaluations, to trace his actual possibilities in a reduced gravity environment. Air density would be similar to Earth since the Tag Race area is in a shallow depression on the surface of the planet. He also undergoes a few small medical operations. Except Rairale, Ionberindei and the soldiers directly involved in his capture, no one speaks an understandable language.

**Now.**

Minutes before the competition. Ataru is about to start the race; he had to don a perfect reproduction of his usual running shorts, T-shirt and shoes, specifically rebuilt by his captors to attain maximum psychological effect.

A nameless accountant with a sort of notebook computer addresses him.

"Mr. Moroboshi, please allow me to remind you a few details. If you unfortunately die during the race, depending on the reason, either side may win. If you consciously commit suicide, then Oni side wins. And, be sure that we will… take care of Miss Lum. If she, fortuitously of course, kills you, well, we win. In that case, of course, nothing will happen to her. So, please refrain from doing stupid things, if you really care for that… demon."

A soldier talks.

"Commander Rairale will have a high powered weapon trained on Miss Lum at all times. If you prize her life, do not try to talk to her."

Someone looking like a scientist.

"Mr. Moroboshi, remember to be careful when you jump or run. Your apparent weight is 30% less, but your mass is the same. So, if you hit something, you are going to get hurt as much as on your home planet"

Ataru now really has enough.

"Shut up! I can't stand you anymore. Back off, and leave me alone!"

He turns his head to the way out. He can hear the big commotion outside, and even has a glimpse of Lum's figure in Bikini.

_Gods, give me the strength to face __her. Give me the strength to run after her, to look at her without breaking up. Give her the strength to avoid me. I need to buy time. I have to find a way out of this mess, without giving up our lives!_

"Mr. Moroboshi, it's time."

He walks out of the tent, taking a deep breath.

**End notes**

**In Country:** a military term that means a combat zone in foreign territory

**ETA:** Estimated Time of Arrival

**A.O.:** Area of Operations

**WMD:** Weapon of Mass Destruction (this should be obvious!)

**Physics Package:** it is the part of a nuclear weapon that contains the actual nuclear reactive materials.

**Antimatter Physics Package:** a weapon based on two identical masses of matter and antimatter, separated by some (presently unavailable) means. Removing the separating system will result in instant annihilation of all matter, with complete conversion in energy

**Singularity Implosion Initiator Device (SIID):** a fictional weapon capable to initiate a gravitational singularity in the core of a star, therefore effectively collapsing it in a black hole. Such a weapon is basically impossible, but if it could exist, it would be incredibly powerful, since it could effectively destroy in a matter of minutes a solar system such as ours

**Raijin**: It's the Japanese god of thunder, usually depicted as an Oni with a circle of drums around him. Lum has been depicted in the anime and in the manga with the drums around her and in the typical pose of Raijin, therefore, I imagined that Invader's specific 'family subrace' based on their powers would be Raijin

**Ramu:** Well, that is how Lum is actually known in Japan, I think. So, I imagined that even if technically she is not supposed to be a "princess" (I remember that on Invader's ship, when she stole a malfunctioning interceptor pursuing Elle's agent that kidnapped Ataru, they referred to her as "miss Lum" and not "princess Lum"), she still has somewhat noble station, so it is just right for her to have a "noble" name

**Squared A****way:** a military term that means that a piece of equipment (aircraft, truck, etc) is completely up to specs and ready for inspection and use

**Trident II D5 SLBM**: A 3 stage submarine launched nuclear ballistic missile. It is carried aboard Ohio class US submarines. The Trident II D5 (UGM-133) has a range of 7000 miles, a max speed of over 13,500 mph, and its payload contains eight W88 thermonuclear warheads (475 kilotons each). An impressive weapon.

**CINC:** Commander in Chief

**FIBUA:** Fight In Built Up Areas. It is the British military term, as the US uses either MOUT (Military Operations in Urban Terrain) or more recently UO, Urban Operations. I liked more the British term…

**ALS/CPR: **Advanced Life Support and Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. First aid stuff.

**Good Training:** a military term that means any activity or operation that does not result in death of the soldier.

**Stick:** a colloquial military term that means simply "Rifle", popular among sharpshooters


	6. The Tag Race!

****

On my deathbed… maybe!

**Rel****2.0**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

All… right! Finally, I decided to publish the sixth chapter of this story. I really hope you all enjoy it!

Note. In this chapter, one part of the cast will start to act a bit OOC, especially Lum, it is actually intended as this is an important part of the story.

The rest of the cast will misinterpret what is going on (like Mr. Invader or Ataru), but I promise that in the end everything will fit together and make sense!

Since I've been fighting an impossible war against the awry automatic formatting feature of this website, from now on I'll be using this special character "…" to allow line breaking in my story. Just ignore it.

…

* * *

…

**The Third Tag Race!**

The gun goes off!

Lum is frozen, at a loss to what to do, as Ataru snaps like a bullet, darting forward to catch her. She's utterly terrorized.

Mr. Invader roars, with the loudest voice he's capable of!

"**RUN!**"

She shakes, barely dodges him, and flies sideways at high speed, trying to put as much distance as she can between them.

In the meanwhile, a judge tries clumsily to talk to Mr. Invader.

"Uh, er, y-your Vastness, honorable Lord Invader… I m-most humbly need to remind you, Sir… that coaching… is…"

"What are you talking about, you IMP!"

"Ah – ha… no, n-never mind!"

"Then, get out of my face, while you can still breath!"

Mr. Invader focuses again to the race. He observes his daughter trying to escape, but she is having a hard time: Ataru is successfully forcing her to constantly control his totally unpredictable movements while escaping, therefore limiting her speed and maneuverability.

_This doesn't look good._ _This planet's mass is much lower than Earth. It is giving Son in Law a distinct advantage. He already is fast, plus, having his weight cut by at least 30%, allows him to jump very high. Lum has no advantage; the planet's lower gravitational attraction has no effect on her. Instead, if she cannot fly higher than 30 feet, she will be constantly exposed to Son in Law's reach!_

And, as if reading Mr. Invader's thoughts, Ataru indeed jumps! Lum is taken by surprise. She screams, as he almost grabs her left boot. Diving towards the ground, Lum manages to escape once more, while Ataru crashes hard against a building structure. Obviously, getting adjusted to this gravity takes time.

He shakes off the effect of the impact. On his feet again, he starts running in her direction.

As Lum and Ataru disappear from sight, Bara returns, with… the commanding officer of the special CSAR unit Mr. Invader had dispatched to Earth to retrieve Ataru!

Mr. Bara is quite apologetic. "Boss! I am sorry I could not meet the four minutes mark, but I had to wait for orbital shuttle"

Mr. Invader is a wee bit surprised. He speaks drily to the seasoned SF officer in front of him.

"What in Q'aar Swamp's Name are you doing here?"

"Commander in Chief! I officially apologize. I have failed, and I take full responsibility…"

"Dago! I don't care whose fault it is, I want to know WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Uh… our team arrived to Earth within our ETA window, and successfully located Mr. Moroboshi. As we were going in for the extraction, a bandit team preceded us, neutralizing and seizing our target. We were too far to organize an immediate intervention. I decided to remain in stealth mode and pursue the bandit ship, and of course I could not allow any comms, to prevent detection. We arrived to Famdom and chose a geostationary orbit, hiding behind a meteo/com relay satellite; my plan was to locate Mr. Moroboshi, assess situation, and organize an extraction, but hours before we were ready to deploy and going in again, well, your ship plus third and fifth expeditionary fleets just shown up… of course, the operation was aborted. I had to manifest our presence and report to the fleet commanders, and was about to report directly to you, when Commander Bara intercepted me."

"Dago, I'd gladly send you to personally command a traffic intersection on Uru. However, I will NOT be so benevolent, so for the time being, just disappear from my sight. Move it!"

"Y… yes, Boss"

…

Lum is flying wildly, confusedly zigzagging between the buildings, striving to stay below the 30 feet limit; she's desperately trying to understand what happened, how can it be possible that Darling is racing against her for the third time, and this time for opposite interests!

She feels betrayed! She wanted so much Darling's support, to feel him close to her, as she raced for her planet, for her home… a home she wanted so badly to share with him! And now, instead, he's racing against her, to destroy her dream!

She wants to scream, let out her anguish, let out a full blast of energy!

But, all of a sudden, jumping out of a window, Ataru makes a leap for her! Surprised, she tries to dodge him, but her inertia drives her straight forward a few feet more before steering clear; Ataru manages to clinch her left leg, on her thigh just above the knee.

_NO! NO! NOT LIKE THIS!_

In a fit of uncontrollable fear, she almost discharges the full energy bolt she was building up before he surprised her, curbing it with incredible effort; as the familiar feeling of an electrical current surge flows from her skin, and sparks begin arcing, Ataru immediately let go and falls to the ground.

Terrorized, shivers quaking her body, she freezes cuddling up in a fetal position, hovering just below the 30 feet limit, as Ataru lies on the ground. He sits up, panting, aching and with a thin trickle of blood from a nostril.

He slowly looks around him, swipes his nose with his right hand's knuckles, and then, makes a silence sign with his index finger.

The meaning is clear; he will not report she used electricity. And then slowly turns his head, in a "no-no" gesture, to tell her to not do it again.

She fights back tears.

He gets up, patting away the dust, breathes deeply and crouches, ready to jump again.

"Darling! What is the matter? Why are you against us? Why? WHY?"

He does not answer, closed in his complete silence.

As he starts pursuing her again, she flies as fast as she can, in a straight line, distancing Ataru again from her.

In more than one occasion, throughout the day, Ataru actually catches Lum, but he never makes it to her horns.

Hours pass; she continues to scream at him, trying to talk, to communicate. But Ataru remains silent.

In the afternoon, fatigue and despair overwhelms Lum, as fending off Ataru grows more and more difficult.

The first day ends in the late afternoon, when Ataru ambushes Lum for the last time, diving straight for her from above, way above Lum's 30 feet 'no fly' limit, from a bridge between two buildings; he lands on her while she was flying, catching her, again, in total surprise.

She desperately struggles with him and her mind just blows it; all of a sudden, an automatic training response kicks in, and her body moves almost by itself, rolling upside down, as precise, powerful short blows knock the wind out of him, and a tremendously focused palm strike to his solar plexus turn his light out as he let go of her. By the time Lum realizes what is happening, Ataru was already unconscious and free falling. She cannot do anything else but see him crash on the roof of a parked vehicle.

Judges reach Ataru, while paramedics start taking vitals. The judges declare the day, as Ataru is not in condition to continue.

As the day is called, she lands, tears falling seeing her Darling brought away in a hoverambulance. She desperately asks about his condition.

Lum collapses, sobbing heavily.

A large tiger striped vehicle hovers above. Mrs. Invader appears beside her, with a very concerned look. She covers Lum with a tiger striped blanket, taking her away.

Both delegations start leaving, and a mostly recovered and collared Mr. Ionberindei painfully and warily addresses Mr. Invader.

"Hem… I would suggest to your daughter to pull her punches. You know that if she kills our champion, the tag race is won… by us."

"I do not welcome your 'suggestions', since we both know how much my daughter loves that kid. On the other hand, I want YOU to know that if something irreparable happens to Ramu, I will break Oni game rules for the first time in recorded history and drop a SIID on this shitball. You got that?"

"I… I protest! This is an official game of tag! Endorsed by Uru's Circle of Elders, and…"

"You acknowledge the Circle of Elder's authority, but want independence from it and Uru! Know what? My fleet is controlling all broadcasts and communications in Famzine System. If I collapse this system on itself, NO ONE will ever know _why_ it happened."

Mr. Ionberindei is speechless.

Having said this, Mr. Invader turns and walks steadily away, followed by his staff.

Once in the shuttle, Bara objects: "Ehm, Boss… we are _not_ controlling broadcasts and comms, since the Media teams came this morning. The whole tag competition is going live in half of the Galaxy".

A large grin appears on Invader's face. "I know that, Bara. But, have you seen his expression? Priceless!"

* * *

Lum is psychologically and physically devastated. She did not speak since leaving Famdom's surface for Uru's spacecraft carrier in orbit.

Once medical staff cleared checking Lum up, and her family again is allowed to talk to her, she dismisses her mom's every attempt to reach her; the moment Mr. Invader tries to impose himself ordering her to come out of it, Lum gives him a stare that covers every inch of the deck with a thin veil of ice. Her eyes then start watering. He backs off with the look of a beaten puppy on his face. Without a word, she shuts herself in her quarters.

Alone in her quarters and far from everything and everybody, Lum hugs her pillow, sobbing.

"Darling… hasn't spoke a word to me! He hunted me down, like a doomed animal, never giving me time to breathe, time to think! I could not even try to talk to him! He hates me! Why? Because I left him alone? But, I wanted to go back! I wanted to return to Earth! It was not my fault… I was stuck on Uru! He really believes that I abandoned him?"

Tremendous guilt also grips her as she recalls hitting him hard. It was an automated self preservation response, when her conscious mind totally lost it. She does not even remember exactly what she did.

"I… could have badly hurt Darling! No, no, no… just like in the restaurant!"

As her mind wanders, she casually recalls the bliss and lust in inflicting pain and punishment to Ataru. A keen and sadistic pleasure, one she knows well, as it is a part of her. A _pleasure_ she experienced many times, before falling madly in love with her 'darling', a _pleasure_ she reserved to deliver to whoever _displeased_ her… but, could not even conceive to unleash on Ataru! She sealed that part of her deep within herself, the days following the tag race!

But, injure him, she did.

And remembering it as a '_pleasure'_, hurt, so much.

_Ooohhh__… Darling will believe that I do not love him!_

Lost in the vortex of grief and sadness, regretting every decision she made since the fateful night outside the love hotel, with no more tears to shed, she slowly gave up to strain and fatigue and blissfully slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oouuuch… what the hell happened?"

Ataru wakes up with a hammering headache from Lum's KO on a stretcher in his room, a good hour later, after paramedics treated him.

He feels a couple of ribs hurting as hell, probably cracked. There are many blood stains all over his T-shirt and pants; lots of cuts and bruises all over his body. His vision is dizzy. He slowly remembers the details of the race and those last moments before Lum hit him.

Ataru started the race with a strong resentment against Lum. He held her responsible for what is happening. During the race, he felt a rather confusing mix of emotions, ranging from concern to hatred, love to loathing.

One moment, he wanted so badly to kiss, cuddle and hug her… the next, he genuinely wanted to harm her. He felt so dejected about Lum.

When he jumped off the building, he had no intention to actually 'tag' her, he figured that using her as a sort of parachute he could drop to 12 feet or so before letting go. From a distance, it would have seemed that he attempted an aerial tag, but failed.

The whole point is buying time. Ataru is very, very scared that Mr. Ionberindei would actually shoot on Lum.

He manages to stand up from the stretcher, with some effort and help from a soldier. He walks to the bed, while doctors start up all the machines in the room. He thinks about how badly he'd like to have a bath.

As soon as he's about to finish undressing, Rairale blasts in the room.

"Everybody except Moroboshi scram, now, yes?"

Staff hurriedly exits the room. You don't question Commander Rairale's orders.

In his boxers, Ataru exclaims "Hey! I want privacy, here!"

"Shut up, yes? Now, look here."

She slaps him.

"W-what was that for…?"

"Do not try again, yes? I saw you when Devil Lum almost use lightning power. You told Devil not do it again, yes? I let this time pass. I risk it, yes? I will not tell. I will not do it again, yes? Next time, Devil Lum's head explode, yes?"

As rapidly as she stormed in the room, Rairale disappears.

Ataru now feels even more depressed… He sincerely hates those guys. Especially Rairale.

_I mean, she's __a real bitch!_

_And, well, also what a babe, but still…_

_Ehm…_

Lust takes over. He pictures himself 'taming' a semi naked Rairale, subduing her, and punish her, in many different… positions.

His lecherous fantasies are interrupted.

An annoyed Ataru is again crowded with paramedics and doctors. Not one of them is a female!

_Drats!_

The medical staff in charge of his performance finish their work and he's allowed to take a shower and dinner. Then, a welcome close encounter with a bed.

…

**The second day**

Lum is waiting in her station. Waiting, with both trepidation and fear, to see Ataru, her Darling, this morning. He again walks out of the tent, in his sports attire. She gazes on him, with an inquisitive stare. His eyes are sharp, alive, but he turns away.

_Oh, Mother! He__ really hates me!_

She curbs a crying fit. Shivers again shake her.

Mr. Invader seizes Lum and takes her back inside the shuttle.

"Daughter. Look at me!"

Mr. Invader vigorously shakes Lum. Her mother is also near, hands clasped and a very concerned look in her face.

"I know that your opponent is Son in Law. I know you love him. I know that it is hard, but you MUST win. Understand this. There are maybe five million Oni on this mudball. Have you seen any of them, around here? Where have they gone? Ask yourself. If you lose, what will happen to them?"

"Daddy… I… feel so bad, I can't … please, don't hurt me, I…"

"No, my baby. I know, I am not angry. I will not hurt you. But, you need to win."

Her mother takes over.

"Listen to your Father, please, girl! We talked all night about this"

"But… Darling…"

"My Precious. I have no idea what happened to Son in Law. We are investigating. We still need to understand why he is willingly doing this-"

Lum shakes her head, and cannot fight back the tears.

"It's my fault! he hates me! because I… abandoned him on Earth, right when he opened his heart to me… and I had done so much to hurt him while… while I did not remember him! You don't, you can't understand…"

She covers her face, kneeling on the steel deck of the shuttle, sobbing.

Mr. invader is aghast. He exchanges looks with his wife. His tone of voice is now cold, threatening.

"What happened to my daughter? Where is my warrior, the fighter that any system in this quadrant fears?"

"Dear, please"…

"No, woman, not this time. I am talking to our daughter, in a moment of need. This time, allow me to talk to her as a woman, not a baby. Ramu, get up! You have a great responsibility! The life of many good people depend on you!"

Lum looks up to her father.

"You're Uru's Next in Line! You cannot go on acting sissy and crying as a little puppy! No one is going to respect you anymore! Doing so will put Son in Law in a bad situation too, don't you realize? He may… have an _accident_ to protect Uru's interests here, if you do not get your act together and take over this game!"

Lum is silent, now. He stares at her father for a few seconds. Then, without a word she turns around and walks back to the shuttle's airlock. The hint to a possible 'accident' involving Ataru, even too obvious.

Mrs. Invader shoots a disapproving glare to her husband.

"An… _accident_."

"Ah… Woman, I do not intend to… you know, I only wanted to motivate her… and…"

"Dear, threatening Son in Law in front of our daughter is NOT what we talked about all night. Be warned. I'll keep an eye on you. Remember it".

A shiver goes down Mr. Invader's back.

…

Ataru is worried. She shot him that glare when he looked at her, and he could not sustain it. Guilt made him turn away; Lum got back in that spacething, looking real mad and still hasn't come out. Yeah, he's angry at her. Sure, she probably coerced him in loving her, maybe even against his will. And, most certainly, she's the reason of every trouble and disaster he endured, Uru being the unlucky star he was born under!

_Shit__, I'm starting to think like Sakurambo!_

But, he cannot avoid caring in the least for her.

This time, it's a Famdoomi officer that raises a handgun high in the air.

"Ready!"

Lum appears the very last seconds, a bit more resolute, but still with red eyes. She jumps up and down, slowly, ready to dart away as the gun goes off.

A loud crack, and another day of chasing starts.

The game is so fast paced that there really is no time to think. Ataru this time has a hard time keeping up. Lum is unpredictably all over the place, choosing short, fast dashes in different directions instead of the more predictable straight line escape routes she used the first day.

Every now and then, he manages to grab a bottle of water here, and a sandwich there. Earth food has been properly analyzed so that it can be recreated on Famdom, as obviously Ataru would not be able to perform without it.

At one point, he finds himself smiling and asking a graceful native girl, offering him a bottle of water, her phone number and address. She smiles and answers in a totally unknown gibberish. Gritting his teeth, he runs away.

_Gods, this is a nightmare! I can't even __speak to the girls!_

There's more people attending the race today, in a rather unsettlingly quiet and peaceful way. No screams, whistles, or noisy support. Finally, he manages to see a few more women, on this planet. All hair is shiny platinum.

He mentally compares the public attending Earth's two tag races, and here.

_Weird_, he thinks. _There is very little interest in something that could change completely their life… what's the matter with them?_

In the early afternoon, Ataru climbs a wooden structure holding a giant advertisement for a brand of Tigercow Milk (incidentally, it depicts a beautiful white haired girl riding an animal that strikingly resembles Rei in its animal form!) to ambush Lum again; a section of the structure gives way and he falls ruinously. After the shock, he painfully realizes he badly sprained his left ankle. Judges and paramedics inspect him, and the day is declared since he cannot continue. Lum looks at the hoverambulance take Ataru away again. Her eyes are dry, and she refuses every contact with her people. She silently flies to the tiger striped shuttle hovering above.

For the whole race, no words are spoken between Mr. Ionberindei and Mr. Invader. At the last moment, Mr. Ionberindei coldly comments on the… prank Mr. Invader played on him regarding communications control. Mr. Invader just smiles and turns his back on him.

…

Doctors work around Ataru. The sprain is a grade 3, would probably take months to recover, and maybe even need surgical treatment, on Earth. Here, it's a bit different. In the end, they just dump him in what they call a regen tank, his ankle irradiated with some form of mending energy; his whole leg feels hot.

Ataru is grateful for, at least, this is the closest he can get to have a proper bath! Now, if only the temperature would be just a tad _higher_…

A doctor approaches him in the tank.

"We need to inject you a tranquilizer, it will greatly help the regeneration liquid to heal you better"

A few seconds later Ataru feels dizzy and falls in dreamless sleep.

Mr. Ionberindei is quite upset. A sprained ankle! All evidence leads to a genuine accident, the structure was indeed not built to withstand the weight of a man. But, still, this means at least a couple full days lost, maybe more. And the rules state ten consecutive days, no suspensions; two days gone, two more lost, so only 6 days are left until the end of the race.

He will have to contact Uru's representatives to inform them.

An idea develops. He asks the head scientist. "Maybe we could do something in this timeframe to… 'motivate' Mr. Moroboshi a bit more? Like, suggest something in his sleep?"

"We can inject pre-prepared dreams in his mind, yes, but I cannot guarantee an actual result. It is a gamble, since we do not know in detail how a Terran mind works"

"I don't care. Do it."

…

**The Art**

In the meanwhile, Mr. Invader has a war meeting with his staff. He is extremely pissed off, because of Lum's inability to cope with Son in Law. Plus, Intelligence people is absolutely unable to give him reliable information.

_What happened to Son in Law. Drugged? __Brainwashed? I am worried about my Baby, the way she behaves will not only jeopardize the outcome of the race, but will totally trash the image and respect Uru has of her…_

He faces a draconian dilemma.

Allow the tag race to continue, risking Lum's defeat and therefore losing Famdom with all consequences, including creating a dangerous precedent?

Or, invade Famdom and secure it to Uru's interests, trampling over a tradition –the Tag Race- that goes back to the Shade Ages ?

"Bara! Call Fleet Commanders and let's get Iron Sky rolling. The whole quadrant still believes that Famdom has a WMD, we'll publicly declare that the challenge was a only a ploy to buy time to use it against us"

"Boss, I will do whatever you order. But… What about the Oni citizens?"

"Isn't it obvious? have them evacuated."

"Yeah, Boss, but that takes a LOT of time, and will be a dead giveaway on what your intent is… and, with all the Media people around, especially the Subspace News Network guys, we may start a galaxy wide opinion problem against Uru!"

"By the Fucking Damned Swamps on the face of Holy Q'aar! What am I supposed to do!"

"Excuse me, Boss"

The seasoned Special Forces commander that was to retrieve Ataru on Earth enters the room.

"I… would like to remind you that a specialized SF unit is at your service anytime. We know where the Bandits keep Mr. Moroboshi. We have an updated SITREP and therefore assessed the mission. We can go in whenever you desire."

"Yes Dago. I know. I am, in fact, counting on you to extract my Son in Law in case we decide to launch Iron Sky."

"Boss. I did not mean a CSAR mission. We could deploy a special team to organize a… 'natural' passing of Miss Lum's opponent. Heart attack. No one will ever know that we did it, and the tag race would be won. The rules you set forth this time do not include a replacement champion"

Mr. Invader pauses, almost insulted, considering Ataru a sort of adopted son; but, as a military commander, he cannot rule out any option, however painful. He _must_ consider even this option.

"Dago… please, explain in detail what your plan…"

"Father, I cannot believe that you are actually planning Darling's… _accident_."

Lum enters the room. Everybody start feeling uneasy. Mr. invader nervously thinks _Shit! Why does she always pop up at the wrong time!_

She looks at the faces of everyone in the room. A steel gaze, slashing like a hot knife in butter. Each and every one turn down their eyes, including her father. Lum is really not in her prime. Still wearing the tiger striped bikini used for the challenge, her hair is messy, and she hasn't checked in with medical service yet to dress the multiple cuts and bruises she collected during the race. And, she really needs a bath. But, she moves like an empress.

Only Dago endures her glare. She stares back.

He will remember what happens next for the rest of his life.

She gingerly looms next to him, her eyes as cold as the core of a comet, nearing absolute zero, and her arms cutely behind her back. A gorgeous smile appears on her face. Slowly, her right hand rises to caress his face.

Dago is confused. Everybody is frozen on the spot. Dago starts to sweat, his eyes waver.

"You want me, don't you?" Her tone is low, sweet, inviting. Her body is so darn near him.

She carelessly allows herself to brush lightly and very provocatively against his body. His hand twitches, touching the bare, warm skin of her thigh. She is using her Art at extreme intensity, now.

Her eyes are like magnets, attracting and inexorably locking his stare.

"You're a Man… you cannot hold back your desire, your _drive_. I am here for the taking. I am here to _mate_. I need to be pleased. I need to be _satisfied_…"

Her left hand sensually strokes his chest, his muscles tensing at her touch beneath the light, form fitting tiger-striped jumpsuit.

Dago is shivering. His face turns red, teeth gritting, while his hands are clenched so tightly the fingers are turning white. An immense pressure is rammed in his mind.

Mr. Invader desperately fights back the Art. He is her father, after all, and the Art has – should have? - a reduced effect on family.

"Lum! Do not… Do…"

Paying no attention to what Mr. Invader is trying to say, She looks keenly in Dago's eyes, her hand caressing his stiff neck, still smiling.

"You will do whatever I desire, for my pleasure… wont you?"

Fire flows throughout his body. Waves of heat wash over him, and he feels that his whole being is rapidly melting into liquid.

"Ohhh… Y-yes… I… "

There is no more resistance. Dago is now totally relaxed.

Mr. Invader is shocked, the Art is indeed affecting him too! He struggles to move, to speak. He cannot feel desire for his own daughter, but his mind is cloudy, dazed and his body is practically paralyzed, just as well.

"Then… I want you to draw your weapon… and terminate your life, here, in front of me"

"Yes."

Dago reaches for his handgun, draws it and slowly raises it to his head. Lum is smiling, unnaturally beautiful.

Mr. Invader feels the grip lessen.

He shakes it off.

"NO! RAMU! DON'T!"

She allows her Art to fade completely.

Dago is still pointing the weapon to his head, sweat is covering every inch of his body. He slowly comes round.

"Oh… Mother, what am I doing…"

The weapon falls cluttering on the deck, followed by Dago's body, drained of any energy, his eyes dull. He passes out.

Lum's smile withers. A tear streaks her cheek. She turns to her father.

"See? I am Lum, the Demon. Lum, the Notorious. The devil who has the power to induce anyone to his own demise. I am indeed Evil"

"L-Lum… baby, please, I…"

"Father, today I will not despise nor reject what I am. Today, I want to be. I am here to warn you,"

She turns around, glittering blue sparks dancing around her body, pointing to everyone in the room

"that I will NOT tolerate any harm done to Darling. I will terminate each and every last one of you. Can you dig it? CAN YOU?"

Eyes full of fear silently nod.

"Good. Now, please excuse me".

Dago. A proud member of one of Uru's best SF teams. Possessing flight and firebreath, hardened by uncountable missions, trained to perfection, his very body a honed, deadly weapon. He laughs in the face of death, and has never known fear. Until now.

Everyone in the room is awed.

"By the Holy Swamps! I… can't believe what I saw and felt!"

"Did… did you also feel that? I could not move, Miss Lum paralyzed us!"

"That power! I thought it was legend!"

"Boss… please excuse me. But, if miss Lum is so powerful… I mean, if she used this… this thing, on Mr. Moroboshi, she could win hands down. Without hurting him! The rules ban her _electrical_ power, not **this**. Why…"

"Gentlemen. Why she chooses to refrain from using her powers, is beyond me. I believe that my daughter wants us to trust her. That, we'll do. She is in charge of the _race_ after all. So, let's concentrate on understanding why is Son in Law against us!"

A pause.

"One last thing. Please consider anything you saw here today as classified, at the highest level!"

Mr. invader is also awed. He always knew that Lum possessed the Art, just like her mother. It was one of the reasons he feared his wife so much. But, he never experienced such a strong grip, and apart from very discreetly using it for stealing boys around, he never witnessed her using the Art. He did not even imagine it could be SO powerful.

Inside, he is smiling.

_She is POWERFUL! She is willing to use her power, if the situation demands it! She is a Warrior, I am SO proud!_

Lum is destined to be his successor, the next Warlord. She has been carefully engineered to be. In Invader's plans, she is going to be Uru's, and by extension, this Galaxy's quadrant, most powerful woman.

He looks down on Dago.

"And have someone from Psych services come to take care of him"

…

Lum tiredly walks back to her quarters. She cannot even float, let alone fly. She feels cold, sick and queasy.

She locks her door, and shoots to the bathroom to throw up. Falling on her knees, she feels wretched, filthy. Dirty inside, fouled and unworthy.

She shivers, sobbing, totally ashamed of what she just did. She never used the Art like this. She never exerted such intensity, such power, on a man. It felt so… good. So arousing. Exalting. It almost induced climax.

She retches again, hard.

_Darling… I know you would reject me instantly if you saw what I did. I had to… to protect you. I will go to do anything, to protect you… Oh, I am so sorry! So sorry…__ I never, ever want to do something like this again…_

She cuddles up in a fetal position, on the cold floor of the bathroom. Covering her face with her hands, she can't stop crying. Darkness is lurking, stirring, from the deepest abyss of her subconscious.

…

An hour later, Mrs. Invader leads Benten and Princess Oyuki to Lum's apartment. They moved as soon as news of the Tag race spread around the Galaxy. The coverage of the race alarmed both, and even Ran called to say she'd expected to arrive to Famdom, hopefully within a couple of days.

Lum's mother knocks on the door. "Honey! Please, open the door! There's Benten and Her Highness Princess Oyuki here for you. Please, girl!"

Only silence answers.

"Oh, dear. I reckon that Ramu chan may be having a difficulty…" Oyuki states, matter-of-factly. Mrs. Invader uses her universal code and the door unlocks. The small group storms in the apartment, leaving the UDF escorting officers outside. A stinging smell hits them.

They find Lum passed out, sprawled on the dirty and soaked floor of the bathroom. Her beautiful hair is wet and soiled with vomit, a trickle of blood runs from her nose, her skin is marred with the bruises and small cuts from the race.

She is totally covered with sweat and hot with fever.

Screams sound in the apartment, as Benten scrambles to call paramedics and Oyuki helps a panicked Mrs. Invader to cover Lum with a blanket.

…

**Acceptance**

Ataru seems to abruptly wake up from the void. He clearly remembers being injected with some drug, before losing consciousness, who knows how much time ago. He had no dreams until now. And, it is strange, but this dream started like… someone turning on the lights. He can tell he's not really awake, everything is white, as in a empty dream, and he feels some sort of… pressure.

It is weird, to be perfectly aware that you are in a dream. Being awake in a dream. Yeah, it's real weird! His ankle does not hurt, and he's dressed with his sports T shirt and shorts.

Lum appears. She looks strange, lifeless. Her eyes are dull. And colors are… off, her hue is shifted. Again, the setting changes. He's in the tag race, now.

"Lum?"

"I do not love you, Ataru. You are a lowlife, that must be squished."

"What?"

_Hey… __no 'Darling?'_

"I will torture you until you die!"

Ataru is a bit worried.

Lum flies up to him and viciously slashes him with a blade.

"Hey! Ouch!"

"You are game now, Ataru. I am going to hunt you down and kill you! I hate you! I never loved you!"

He starts running, and Lum flies in pursuit.

He turns to look again in her dull and inexpressive eyes.

_Gods! __I really cannot believe how naïve these guys can be! They actually think that I can fall for something so… so obviously fake?_

None the less, the pain he felt is quite real and pretty annoying, and he really does not want to stay for more!

Something like a glitch. The scenario changes.

Lum torturing him, unable to move, chained on a table. She enjoys cutting and burning him. The pain is severe. It goes on for a while, with the Lum clone giggling wildly and constantly insulting him.

Another glitch. Again, the scenario changes.

_Holy shit… this is getting boring._

Lum is on a bed, saddled on another man… with platinum hair, making love, while Ataru is tied up on a chair, forced to look. "Ataru, I always cheated you. I never wanted you, I prefer real men, not a little kid like you". Her eyes are dull.

He starts giggling.

"C'mon, this is too much!"

He bursts out laughing, then he becomes serious.

"Well, I really had enough."

He mentally turns a light switch, and the dream just… turns off. 'Lum' for an instant seems to have platinum hair and then everything goes dark. He's free.

"Now, that's more like it. Get lost! And, don't come back!"

…

Inside the lab, the head scientist reads a monitor.

"It's unbelievable. I've sent in all sorts of nightmares with Devil Lum as subject, but he just shakes them off. And now… he seems to have done something I don't understand. He is rejecting our suggestions, as if a brick wall abruptly appeared between his mind and us. But, he has no psi abilities, something like this should not be happening"

"Do you mean we failed?"

Mr. Ionberindei is quite disappointed.

The head scientist open his arms. "Yes. Most probably, the fault just lies with our equipment. Maybe, it is not compatible with his mind".

…

It is still dark, but Ataru finds out he can move. The pain that the fake Lum inflicted torturing him faded off. He can feel that the pressure on his mind is gone.

_I can't believe they tried messing with my dreams. Thinking I can't figure it out__, especially after Mujaki! That's hilarious. And, what the hey, They have me because I care for Lum, so what's the point in trying to make me hate her? Unless, it's just THEM that hate her…_

A distant light guides him out of what looks like a long tunnel, into an unknown, and vast meadow covered with grass. It is a glorious morning, warm with clear blue skies and pure air.

As he walks, the meadow gradually becomes a classical garden with large, well cured, grass areas and foreign looking trees. A great, nice and elegant house, with a very modern architecture, a few panels of which are tiger striped, overlooks the grounds.

_Ah, I get __it. This is a REAL dream._

Walking around, he turns one corner of the house. A little girl, with blue green hair and two small golden horns, is playing with a colored ball. He realizes that this is, again, 'the little girl'. Definitely this is HIS dream.

He smiles as he approaches the little girl, waving his hand.

"Hey! Hello there."

The girl seem to slightly jolt and then shyly smiles back, her large blue eyes so deep you could drown in them.

Ataru crouches next to the girl.

"You came to visit me" she tells him simply, in an almost surprised tone.

"I dunno. I'm just dreaming, I guess"

"It's the first time you find me" she simply says, amazed.

Ataru is puzzled, but still, the girl seems happy to see him.

She looks at Ataru, her gaze moving as if she was reading a book.

"Oh, I see why you came. You think she used the Art on you. You think she made you love, while you did not want to. You think you don't love her"

"Hey, it's not fair. You can read my mind!"

_Well, it does make sense, I mean, I'm dreaming, it's my dream,__ and one I am master of, so everything I know, she knows… right?_

The little girl giggles. She stands up, giving Ataru a gorgeous flower.

"See? I love you too"

_She mus__t be an embodiment of Lum… how my subconscious sees her, maybe?_

The girl again giggles, as she indeed read his mind.

"The Art does not work on who already loves. The Art will only make love deeper, but not make a lie real love."

The little girl struggles to find the words to describe something she feels but still doesn't know how to express.

"You love her. You always have, even when you… didn't know, when you didn't want to. She did not… do what you think. You wanted it, not knowing… and she helped you, but… you, YOU. Made the decision! You chose her!"

The little girl's cheeks started coloring a deep red.

"She… accepted it. She accepted you"

Ataru is at loss of words. Even in the dream, which feels incredibly real now, he realizes he's staring at the little girl in complete astonishment. He also realizes that he's no master of this dream!

"Will you… accept her?"

Her face is concerned, now. A shade covers them, as clouds start forming in the sky, hiding the sun. He feels cold. A gust of wind gently blows by. Everything seems distant, and gray.

Ataru has a flash. All his late life, starting with the day a baseball hit him that beautiful morning. The encounter with Lum, and every crazy thing they did. The dangers, the unearthly weirdness of every possible situation, of these two years together.

It passed by in a second, but he could also make out every heartwarming moment, every attempted kiss, every subtle caress, every time their hands clasped walking.

Ultimately, a single, passionate, kiss in the dark with a glowing Goddess in love with him, now outweighed every zap, bite, alien food after effect, beating, scorn, date or experience with any other girl, kidnapping and pain, delusion and regret…

And then, the second tag race. The amnesia. A sincere kiss on a hospital bed. Her words: "Now I know, I understand, and accept".

He looks in the expecting eyes of the little girl, with a smile.

"Yes."

* * *

…

**End Notes.**

**CINC:** Commander In Chief

**CSAR:** Combat Search And Rescue

**SITREP:** Situation Report

**Regen tank:** There are scores of movies where a Regeneration Tank filled with liquid is used. The one I remember off the bat, and which I based mine from, is the one from The Empire Strikes Back, when Luke Skywalker is immersed in this clear tube with some sort of breathing thing on his face after his rescue below Cloud City. In that case, it is vertical, here it's horizontal. In my fic, the Regen Tank heals almost anything except regrow things that are missing (i.e. a hand!)

**The Little Girl.** Of course, I had the idea watching "Beautiful Dreamer"; (much) more on this later.

Guys, please KEEP UP COMMENTING! It helps me a lot in continuing the fic!


	7. Reunions and Consequences

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel1.2**

_By Pizzigri_

As Lum steadily falls in her chasm of darkness, things get even worse in the Tag Race; but Ataru finally… "sees the light", uh well, sort of. And Lum tries her best to rise from her ashes. Whether she will succeed or not depends on... well, read on!

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Reunions and Consequences**

…

**War room.**

Mr. Invader meets with Uru's equivalent of an FBI team. Following Lum's display of power at his previous meeting, last night, his objectives have changed considerably. The request is now very simple: discover what is making Son in Law race against Lum, and apply corrective action.

"Gentlemen, I cannot believe that Son in Law is consciously acting against my daughter"

"Boss, but it _has_ happened before!"

"I know, but I have to take my daughter's word. She is positive this is not the case. She declared that there must be some leverage those people are using to force Son in Law"

A pause.

"This is also what I believe. We must discover what it is. Bara!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"I don't understand why I can't have ANY HUMINT reports on this specific issue! Ask the Intelligence people if they have any native agent in the FFF we can use".

"Done already, Boss. We have a few, the problem lies in the fact that most of our agents were embedded in the previous government, and only a handful of these are still operational in the new, rogue, government. And even those are down the command chain, so they cannot access higher classification info."

Bara pauses.

"We're working on infiltrating someone in the top administration, but we really did not have much success."

"Bribe someone! Holy shit, we're this quadrant superpower, we can't even manage to do something as simple as THIS?"

For the second time, a familiar figure enters the room.

"Commander in Chief. Need help?"

"Oh, Dago. It's good to see you again. I hope that my baby girl was not too harsh on you, yesterday!"

"CINC, I regret that Miss Lum did not go all the way with me. I am here only because of my loyalty to you and to the men of my unit. Otherwise, I would have finished her job myself, last night."

Invader shakes his head slowly. "I really think you need to talk to the psi services… again."

Dago raises his hand.

"Please CINC, let's cut the crap. At this time, I am volunteering for an expendable mission. I scheduled a DNA rescan, subliminal reprogramming, and surgical remodeling. I will, by all means, be indistinguishable from a Famdom native. Everything will be ready within 24 hours. On your order, I will infiltrate and relay Intel. And, if need arises, do what there is to do."

"Dago. I don't think this is a good idea. You seem to still have some serious aftereffect of my daughter's power. Besides, I can't risk you having some unexpected personal psi problem go off and maybe lash out on Son in Law"

"That simply cannot happen. You don't understand what Lu… your daughter… did. I have been diagnosed with some sort of specific OFC damage, with certain behavior patterns… sort of imprinted or, better yet, hardwired in me. This is no simple "aftereffect". I don't really understand, but it seems that I cannot act against your daughter's wishes: she reprogrammed my mind. Knowing she protects Mr. Moroboshi, I cannot lay a hand on him. That is all."

Mr. Invader is quite alarmed. Until now, he did not realize that Lum permanently trashed, in seconds, one of his best operatives. He immediately grasped what Dago is saying.

She actually damaged his brain, while crushing his will, to control him as a puppet with the Art. She irreparably impaired his capacity to be objective and concentrate on the task. He cannot focus anymore on 'any' mission: Lum's pressure will forever, constantly, be in his mind.

Dago, being a true pro, perfectly knows that he cannot be considered reliable any more. Reliability is everything in a SF operator.

But, there are missions he can still focus on: those that follow Lum's… guidelines, 'hardwired', deeply engraved, in his brain.

Dago is aware that safeguarding Son in Law's life will please Lum. That is all he needs to know.

What to do then?

_Allow him to go. If Dago does not survive, at least he will end his life in a useful way._

Invader cannot help, but deeply admire his SF operator.

"Dago, you are commanded to infiltrate Famdom's HQ and relay intelligence to us. You are also authorized to go to any extent to preserve Son in Law's life, Oniboshi's interests and protect my daughter, Lum Invader, from any harm."

Dago's eyes glow.

"Very well, CINC. I accept my orders, and will deploy in country, ETA 24H from now. Farewell, and give your daughter Lum my best wishes for a long and happy life!"

He turns and walks calmly out of the room.

* * *

...

**Reunions**

Lum, Benten and Oyuki are each sitting in a couch in the main living room of Mr. Invader's quarters on board of the Star Carrier in high orbit above the planet, relaxing after the Famdom's representative officially announced this morning that Ataru is not in a condition to continue the race for the day, on the grounds of a sprained ankle.

Lum mostly recovered from her breakdown, after her mother and the two girls found her the evening of the day before passed out in her bathroom. Cleaned up, and after a night spent in a medical regen tank, she had to undergo a complete set of medical examinations plus a very long session with a psychiatrist board to be sure she was OK.

The Art is considered Legend, and very few know it really does exist and that a handful of Oni still possess it.

Both Oyuki and Benten are among those who know, as is Ran. So it did not come to them as a surprise that Lum used it to stop a possible attempt on Darling's life.

Lum's mother, possessing the Art herself, is only concerned that a public display of it can attract dangerous attention to her daughter.

A colorless and emotionless voice softly echoes in the room.

"Oh Dear… it seems so uncharacteristic of Ataru-chan to be competing against you, Ramu-chan"

"Oyuki, that aint true! You should'a seen him the first time Lum brought her hussy over for Butsumetsu, he switched sides with me and made the Oni lose that year's war! Hahaha, it was hilarious!"

Lum glares at Benten.

"Benten. You just lost a great chance to stay quiet! If you can't help yourself, please leave."

A cold silence follows her words.

"Please, Ramu-chan. I am sure that Benten-chan meant no offense to you. I am also sure she wishes to properly apologize to you. I would beg you to do so, Benten-chan…"

Oyuki's tone is colorless and without any emotion, the same as ever. Everybody does feel a drop in the room temperature, however.

"Yeah, I mean, sorry Lum… hey, are we bristle this morning!" There's a touch of discomfort in her voice.

"Anyway… What could'a induce Ataru-chan to race against you, Honey? The promise of a harem?"

"Don't be stupid, Benten. You don't know what happened a month ago on Earth. And, look, I… really don't want to talk about it. Just believe me, it is not his fault."

"Wha..? Nope! You ain't gonna get off the hook like this, ya know! You gotta tell us what happened! Hey, maybe we could even help you, girl!"

"Ramu-chan, please do listen to what Benten chan is kindly offering. Besides, may I remind you that in such occasion, I personally received Shuutaro-kun's distress radio message, and I would like to voice my concern as well."

Mrs. Invader enters the dining room with a maid carrying a tray of tea. She overheard what her friends suggested.

"Lum, my baby. Please, it will make you feel better. We are here only to help you!"

Lum tiredly gives up.

"you are all against me. OK, here goes"

She tells her story, beginning from her birthday's date request to Darling. His own 'secret' date with Mayuko, the love hotel, and the lightning. The amnesia. Her flirt with Shuutaro. The restaurant. Darling, hurt in her ship. Then her permanence on Oniboshi, the distance from Darling. The tag race up to today. No one dares interrupt her, for over an hour and a half. In the end, Lum breaks down from emotion. Her mother hugs her.

Benten is the first to talk, after some five minutes of silence.

"Lum, I apologize. How could I've known… I think I may have a diff'rent opinion of your Darling."

Oyuki intervenes.

"I agree. However, it still does not explain in the least Ataru-chan's behavior in this occasion, Ramu-chan. I believe there must be a hidden raison d'être, which if discovered, may be the key to saving this state of affairs…"

Mrs. Invader explains to Lum's friends the tag race rules, including the fact that they cannot communicate with Ataru. She smiles to herself seeing her daughter much relieved to have her friends around her, supporting her.

Making her feel she's not fighting alone, anymore.

* * *

…

**Consequences**

Mr. Invader enters the dining room after his meeting. It's the first time father and daughter have a chance to really speak since Lum's exploit with Dago. Benten and Oyuki excuse themselves to prepare for lunch.

She jumps up from the couch where she and Mrs. Invader are sitting, and with a gloomy face runs to her father.

"Daddy! Forgive me! I'm so sorry, Mom told me you really never wanted to hurt Darling!

But, I was so worried for him, and when I heard what that soldier said, and you agreeing to it… I just lost it..."

"Don't think about it, baby girl. It's all right. I do, as military Commander in Chief, need to evaluate every possible option. Besides, what you did gave quite a boost on the opinion our people have of you! And, we can use it to gain some leverage on the Elders."

Politics. Always in the way. Always… everything she's done, since being born, is politically relevant. It sickens her. But…

_Be strong, girl._

"I want to personally apologize to that soldier I influenced. Is he all right?"

Invader darkens considerably.

"My precious, Commander Dago of Team Nine, UDF SISAS… was the commanding officer of the team I sent to Earth to retrieve Son in Law and failed, and…"

"…was? What do you mean?"

"Well… yeah... see, you deeply harmed him, doing downright irreversible damage to some primary brain functions. He therefore volunteered for a no return mission on Famdom. He bid farewell and wanted me to relay his best wishes for a long and happy life to you. There's a good chance we will never see him again, alive at least."

"Wh-what?"

"Uh-uh! Don't you worry girl; I want to make it clear that his mission is to gather intelligence, and _protect _Son in Law from any harm! As I said…"

"Father… by all we hold Holy and Sacred… you mean I am responsible… that, it's like, I _killed_ him? I…"

Guilt engulfs her. She sniffs, and starts crying again. Mrs. Invader hugs her as she buries her face on her mother's bosom.

Mr. Invader seems peeved. He bares his fangs and speaks in a low, growling tone.

"Daughter, not this again! One moment you're coldblooded and as deadly as my best operators, the next you're a crying infant! You need not to be concerned about the fate of an insignificant soldier, moreover, you stopped short of taking his life yourself!"

Mrs. Invader glares her husband. Her voice is soft and sweet.

"Dear, I strongly believe that you should find a way to be… more diplomatic with your daughter, if you don't want to see me cross. Can't you see how confused, vulnerable she is. Besides, I had warned you."

For the first time in years, she briefly uses the Art offensively on her husband. He turns white. His hand fumbles for support.

Still hugging tightly her daughter, she flies out of the room.

"If need arises, Dear, you may find both your women in your private quarters."

…

Hugging a pillow in her parent's large bed, with Mrs. Invader sitting next to her, Lum feels very confused; she had never used the Art in such a powerful way, until the day before. But, she also did not have complete control of herself. Guilt grips her chest with a vise like hold.

"Mommy… what happened? How did I hurt that soldier so deeply? Was it an accident? Is he… like Rei?"

"My precious baby, no. Rei is a very special Oni, and no one, including himself, knew in detail about how his power really worked."

"I-I thought that the Art was just some sort of simple controlling spell! I mean, I could induce people to fall for me, do things and all that, but, not permanently maim them!"

"You just discovered that the Art is a lot more than that. Remember, when you were little, I told you that it is our race's… _original_ power. It has become extremely rare, and in billions of Oni today, the Art is maybe possessed by a handful of women. Common Oni have even forgotten about it. It is the reason I always, always told you to be very secretive about it. And, it has a purpose, so important that whoever possesses it, is considered… a strategic asset by our race. I… will tell you more, when time comes."

"A… weapon?"

"Also. You have instinctively used it exactly the way it should, if Father correctly described your actions. And, I am really proud of what you did afterwards."

Lum mirrors herself in her mother's blue eyes with a confused expression.

Mrs. Invader sweetly smiles back.

"You… well, you did not enjoy what you did, to the point of feeling sick! That's what I am happy about!" Seeing her daughter's face turn red with embarrassment, she continues.

"The Art is power. Power corrupts, my baby. Using power corrupts, and most people _like_ wielding power, so they become corrupted, but… you did not. You remained pure in your heart, even during your younger years, when your Father and I were _really_ concerned!"

"M… mom, I am afraid to ask. What did you do to Father? I saw him turn white, I recognized your Art. Have… have you hurt him?"

Mrs. Invader giggles. "Oh my baby, no! Come on, I dearly love him! I just scolded him good. Do not worry, I will make it up to him, tonight…"

A sigh.

"I understand that you feel guilty for that soldier. I want you to know that I really agree with your father, you should not concern yourself; he was trying to convince Father to harm the object of your love. If someone did something like that to me, he would not be living any more, period. I know it's ruthless, but I would have not stopped. Believe me!"

"But…"

"Sshh. You have to forget about it. You cannot be sorry for your enemies. Now, rest, my baby."

* * *

…

**Awakenings…**

Ataru finally wakes up inside the regen tank.

_Gods, waking up in pain is becoming too much of a habit for my taste._

His body aches everywhere. A very dim light filters through the thick curved crystal walls of the tank.

He thinks about the outrageous dream he had. Messing up with his mind! He didn't like that.

But, it was like he managed to tap into a resource he never imagined to have, being in total control of a dream. Like in Mujaki's dream, but much better.

_It must have been their attempt in 'suggesting' a fake dream that triggered it…_

A control, on the dream, that he lost once he found the little girl: an... _avatar_ of Lum, without any doubt.

Hoshiko shone like a brilliant star, dissolving his doubts, regrets, questions and disbeliefs about Lum. The little girl was right: she accepted him. No matter why he fell in love with her, it was Lum that accepted him first.

It is now his turn to accept Lum.

A genuine awakening to the truth.

Now, all that remains to be cleared is the Art. As much as he admits to love Lum, as much as he will accept even her Art, he MUST clear this with her.

_Provided I'll live long enough to do so._

Lights turn on.

For a while nothing happens, but then, doctors and soldiers enter the large room and start crowding around the tank, talking between them. Finally, they open the tank and their voices reach Ataru. They help him out of the tank, toweling him and encouraging him to try to walk.

Ataru croaks "Hey! It's great! I mean, I feel totally wretched, my head hurts so much I can't think, every single muscle in my body is screaming and I really want to throw up, but, my ankle is fine! Now, isn't it grand!"

The doctors ignore Ataru's irony, and, help him don a grey jumpsuit.

"Mr. Moroboshi, the aching will completely disappear in a few minutes, it is due to the peculiar way the regen tank works; the pain is directly proportional to the time spent in it."

"Why do I have to see your ugly faces every time…? Don't you have female nurses in this place?"

One of the doctors stare at Ataru and laconically answers "No, we don't."

Minutes afterwards, Rairale shows up.

"Mr. Moroboshi! I see that you recovered completely, yes? Good! Please, come with me, yes?"

As they walk down a corridor, Ataru tries to approach her.

"Rairale-chan, I really cannot believe that such a beautiful girl like you is so keen on inflicting pain and injury… I mean, we could find something more enjoyable-"

"Moroboshi! Don't try to buy me off in such childish way, yes?"

"But, I am not trying to! Uh, I just thought that we could share…"

Rairale stops walking abruptly and faces him.

"I am your enemy, you are my enemy, yes? Devil Lum also, and I shoot her if you give me occasion!"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, you're so-o-o badass and blah blah blah, the point is, you repeat too many times that you're my enemy to be it, really".

Ataru looks at her expectantly with a big smile.

Without a word, she delivers a backhanded slap on Ataru's face. He shakes it off, passes his sleeve across his mouth, then…

"Hey! Stop just hitting me!"

"You stop say to me stupid things!"

Rairale pushes Ataru forward. She's fazed, he caught her off guard. Is it so easy to see through her? Or, maybe it is true that this kid, which, against all odds, tamed Lum the Notorious, Invader's Devil offspring known and feared throughout the quadrant, has something special?

…

Later, both arrive in Mr. Ionberindei office, formerly Famdom's Prime Minister's room. A gigantic window opens to a magnificent view to the grounds in front of the Government's Palace, which could be compared to the Castle of Versailles.

Mr. Ionberindei happily welcomes him "Oh, Mr. Moroboshi! How are you! I received a report from the medical staff that states you will be able to race tomorrow. Only five days are left until the end of the race. Please, be sure to give your best… For the time being, would you care to be my honoured guest at dinner, tonight?"

Ataru suspiciously looks at him.

"Hey, I don't like this change… What happened to the goons that were threatening my life and Lum's only yesterday?"

"Oh, well, apart from the fact that it was more than two days ago, since you've been in the tank for over 50 hours, nothing has changed: you will still be suppressed if you lose at the end of the race, and Lum will still be dispatched if you try to talk or do anything else except tagging her…"

He pauses.

"But, while you are our honored guest and champion, why should we be impolite?"

Mr. Ionberindei sports a wide smile.

Ataru accepts, "As long as you don't ask me to trust you."

"Hahaha! Wit! Good, I like it!"

As the evening goes on, Ataru thinks about his friends and family. Chichi and Haha. Who knows whether they are, indeed, worried about what happened; Ataru has his doubts. He has been kidnapped ten days ago, and probably they had to report to the Police. He also really doubts that his so called friends will miss him at all. Probably, the only living being that really does care for him, in her own twisted –but wonderful!- way, is Lum-_chan_.

Yeah, life sucks.

* * *

…

**Three days of racing**

After an uneventful dinner and a dreamless night, Ataru again faces the challenge of the tag race. He walks out of Famdom's side HQ tent.

He is surprised to see Benten and Oyuki with Lum's parents, chatting on the VIP platform. He smiles to both girls, waving with his right hand, and sends a kiss their way. They do not acknowledge him.

Rairale attempts to slap him, but for the first time, Ataru dodges, in a ridiculously easy way, her strike. It's Rairale's turn to be surprised; Ataru turns to her.

"Lady, those are not Oni. By your rules, I am not bound to remain silent with them. Besides, they are beautiful girls, don't you agree? I surely can't be rude to them…"

A nervous Mr. Ionberindei steps in, answering for Rairale.

"They do not belong to the Oni race, granted, and I also acknowledge they are not Uruseian citizens. But, you cannot talk to them anyhow, Mr. Moroboshi. If you try again to contact them, I'll have your dear girlfriend toasted. Get it?"

"Yeah, sure. Listen up, Pal. I'm somehow getting the idea that there's something really fishy here. I mean, Invader would turn this whole place to ashes if you just brush her daughter with the wrong feather. So, either you're bluffing, or are just plain stupid."

Silence.

"Mr. Moroboshi. Let's put it this way. You are right, most probably Mr. Invader would deliver a singularity device in our system if we slay Devil Lum, and we would all die. But, if we lose, that may be our fate anyway. Let me elaborate that. _We face genocide, if we lose_. Maybe he'll use something else to mass murder us, like a virus, to keep the planet and its resources intact, but be assured that we have nothing to lose. Now, don't disappoint me, it wouldn't be pretty."

Ataru, very impressed by Ionberindei's statement, grits his teeth and walks to his station, waiting for the start signal.

_MASS MURDER? Nothing around here makes any sense!_ _Besides, what's the point in telling me this now? Why not in the beginning?_

Rairale whispers to Ionberindei.

"The lies you are saying, Ioni. Too many, yes? A castle of lies, a world of lies. Lies, lies, lies… you sure you not lie to yourself as well, Ioni?"

…

A shot loudly echoes through the empty streets.

Lums darts away, Ataru in hot pursuit.

Again, a cat and mouse game, only this time Ataru uses much more creative ways to make contact, some already used on Earth, like resorting to pole vault techniques, or roller skates! Not that he actually believes they may work, but, they're highly scenic… and being theatrical gives credibility and time.

Lum is pretty much terrified but manages to fend off Ataru most of the times. She feels the support of her friends, even if they cannot voice it. The mere presence is enough! Then Ataru changes tactics, returning to the ambushes. This works much better, because Lum's apparently random flying patterns have been memorized by Ataru which can now predict with fair accuracy her path.

For the whole race, Ataru is tempted to talk to her.

_Gawds. If only I could tell her that I understand now. That I accept her._

But, he notices a few signs in Japanese: 'Moroboshi! Remember!', 'Will it be life or death?' and 'we count on you, Ataru!'.

Many more appear as the race progresses. A few have a very menacing double meaning, undoubtedly to remind him Ionberindei's threats. And a constant thought in the back of his head bugs him: Mass Murder. The threat that Invader and Oniboshi's forces will slay helpless civilians. A question pops up in his mind. What would have happened to Earth if he lost the First Tag Race? He's so distracted by this thought that his performance falls.

They are both exhausted, at the end of the day. Ataru is actually crawling towards her, when the last ray of the sunset disappears.

Again, a medical examination. Multiple injections shots; special drugs are used to prevent the dangerous effects of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and adrenaline crash. Considered medical drugs, they are allowed by the race rules. A brief shower, dinner, and sleep in the regen tank. No time to think.

* * *

…

The seventh day, Ataru makes use of every single trick, including jumping on a few girls along the way and groping them (quite an enjoyable tactic anyway…). Of course, Lum totally ignores him.

Everything is so unnatural, the crowd so silent; no one cheers, or yells. Even the girls Ataru tries to hit on, just silently sidestep him. The bothersome signs constantly remind him of how serious his captors are.

A couple hours in the race, a flamboyant redhead marches towards the VIP stage. Ran had finally given up trying to convince the UDF military traffic controller that Mr. Invader indeed had authorized her to access the race area airspace directly with her vessel. So she had to deck her pink spaceship in one of Third Fleet star carriers, various astronomical units out of Famdom's orbit, obtain an airlift with a shuttle to surface, and then ground transport to the race area! Of course, she's fuming! And her voice… a little too loud.

"Is our Darling still giving a hard time to poor Lum-chan?"

Lum's parents give Ran quite an annoyed stare, while Oyuki with a simple flick of a finger moves a small mass of super freezing air towards the redhead, literally cooling her off...

"OK, Oyuki-chan. I'll behave. Now, please stop harassing poor little Ran-chan."

…

The race progresses. At one point, Lum is totally alone in the middle of a large square. Ataru is nowhere in sight, and she can see for hundreds of feet around her. She is puzzled; where is Darling? She hovers down to the ground, hoping to rest for a minute.

All of a sudden, a street manhole cover pops up, and Ataru jumps out of the hole, right beneath her!

This time, his hand almost made it to her. The only thing that saves Lum is Ataru's foot, tangled in a powerline inside the manhole… luckily, it was insulated! But that did not prevent him to fall flat, face first, on the ground.

But, in truth, he was not reaching for her horns. Ataru only wanted to be near enough to her head to whisper an encouraging message.

_I want to talk to her. I want to tell her everything will be all right. I want so bad to talk to her…_

Looking at a fleeing Lum, he falls to his knees, slamming his fist to the ground.

The image of defeat, that everybody, including Lum, credit to his failure to tag her, is in reality because he failed in passing his message.

A flashing sign on a building reads, in Japanese: 'We're watching you, Ataru. Don't disappoint us'.

It is late in the afternoon, and obviously fatigue is wearing him.

He's distracted.

_How can I speak to her? How can I elude these assholes, and speak to Lum?_

In the end, he doesn't see a large H beam in a construction site and slams hard, head first, against it. Again, he is taken away in a hoverambulance with a large bump on his head.

The doctors and military trainers suggest to Mr. Ionberindei that Ataru be allowed to rest in the regen tank for at least 24 hours; that will allow him to race the ninth and final day of the challenge in his prime. A tactical move. Mr. Ionberindei reluctantly accepts.

…

Almost as soon as the hoverambulance arrives at the military hospital, Ataru is transferred in the regeneration facility. Entering the tank, Ataru strongly refuses to have a tranquilizing shot.

"I don't need that shit! I can sleep all by myself, y'know!"

The doctor in charge waves off the paramedic with the jet injector.

"OK, Mr. Moroboshi. As I already explained, it is only to allow you to have the maximum benefit from the regen tank, but, it is not a problem."

_Yeah, sure. Last time you did it, you messed up with my mind!_

The doctors seals off the tank with Ataru immersed in the warm liquid. After a little while, he naturally slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

…

In the meanwhile, Lum suffers again a total breakdown. She is depressed, and refuses to eat her dinner. She avoids everyone, except Ran, which she briefly acknowledges and thanks for coming over, and chooses to lock herself alone in her room for the whole evening.

Although a couple of days ago, her friends presence gave her a huge boost in self confidence and morale, that effect is wearing down. She feels totally dejected, and a sense of guilt still troubles her.

Her exploit with Dago haunts her, and Ran appearance made things worse, Rei's ghost constantly in her mind.

And then, there's Darling. Lum cannot explain his eagerness to win, to catch her, to tag and subdue her. It cannot be only her fault. Why does he care so much for this planet? Maybe the girl that is always near that slimy dictator and her beloved Darling, has something to do with it? She brainwashed him into loving her, maybe?

Why doesn't he talk to her? He never answered even once. She stopped trying the second day.

And Ran. Even Ran decided to witness the challenge first hand. To have her… revenge?

But, something more subtle is really haunting her. It is like, using the Art had an effect on her as well.

She remembers that every time she used the Art, she wanted to use it more, when she was younger. An addiction. Like a drug, and only Darling healed her! Maybe using the Art at unprecedented intensity after two idle years had an effect like… like an overdose. And now, she feels a dark pit opening beneath her. Luring her down.

Craving for the Art. No, that's not it.

There is something dark, lurking in the depths of her soul. She now acquires consciousness of it.

Darkness!

Fear grips her.

She knows that she cannot fight _**it**_.

The following morning, while Ataru is deep asleep in the regen tank, for the second time Famdom's representative officially announces that their Champion will not be able to race for the day.

* * *

…

**SITREP**

Just before lunchtime, a full report is officially handed to Mr. Invader in the War Room aboard his Star Carrier.

The large folder contains everything the various Intelligence agencies have gathered since day one of the Famdom Crisis.

The most interesting file regards the most probable cause of the actual coup d'état: over twenty years of personal enrichment and misrule of Famdom's Federal Government executive staff, composed of both Oni and native corrupted politicians and administrators. An organized band of criminals, dutifully committed to various oppressive practices.

The local Uruseian Intelligence Agency agents embedded in the administration had regularly reported most of the illegal activities, but at various degrees their reports… disappeared or were altered. So, the Central Government on Uru was only aware of a slightly higher corruption level than average on Famdom, but had never suspected such a Pandora's box.

Being Famdom a secondary Federated Planet, with a very low population density, presently of limited strategic value, and since routine inspections did not reveal critical problems, Oniboshi's government just tolerated the situation.

Mr. Invader shakes his head. All this shit could be so easily avoided just by a thorough criminal investigation and appropriate Police action, provided more attention had been given to the obviously doctored reports, arresting the corrupted officials and having a new administration appointed.

What's worse is that Famdom possesses the same exact technology that Oniboshi has. No SIGINT or MASINT, as Famdom can counter every possible attempt with the appropriate ECM systems. The only thing that can be easily employed in such short time is HUMINT: physical agents infiltrating and doing 'the dirty job' first hand.

In any case, if the challenge is won by Lum, a long list of arrest warranties are ready for most of the administrators of the former Famdom's Federal Government. A good, discreet and quiet cleanup is in order.

* * *

…

**Revenge?**

Around lunchtime, an unexpected call rings in Ran's room. It's Lum. On the video intercom her face is nervous, worn. She asks Ran to visit her briefly in her apartment. A couple minutes later, Ran knocks on Lum's door.

As she opens, Ran asks with a cute sweet voice "Hello Lum-chan, dear, what can little Ran-chan do for you?"

Lum pulls Ran inside, and closes the door locking it down.

"Ran, I need to talk to you. I… need to apologize, to you."

"What is the matter, Lum-chan? Why… oh, why should you apologize to Ran-chan for? Have you done anything bad to little Ran-chan?"

Lum stares into Ran's ruby red eyes. Ran steadily changes expression, her eyes steeling and fangs appearing in her –now forced- smile.

Her voice turns from sweetness to a barely contained rage.

"Maybe just a little few things, like cowardly giving poor Ran-chan the fault for every little bastard trick and accident, in messing around in MY house? Fucking around with Ran-chan's only love, finally, stealing him from me? Or…"

"ENOUGH!"

Lum's yell is shattering. Every muscle in her body tense, as if made of steel. Ran can actually imagine touching her and feel metal instead of flesh. Fangs are bared and her gaze is not of a girl, but that of an animal. Dim blue sparks crawl all along her body.

Ran recoils, not expecting such a reaction. Lum… is different.

Lum shakes uncontrollably. Shivers run on her skin, cold sweat beading her.

"S-sorry. I did not mean… to be harsh. Allow me to talk, please… please! Look, Ran. I called you here, because I know... ah...

_I know!_ I know now, how you feel. The fact that I drove you crazy. Yes, it is my fault. I did it to you, did everything you said, and more, it's true. I was so afraid of your mom then, only today I understand how much you were abused… because of me."

"…What?"

Lum relaxes. She takes Ran's hands, soft and warm, in hers, stiffened and freezing cold, her eyes low. She slightly bows her head.

"…I realize I am not a good person. I understand that I am selfish, and evil inside. I… am wicked, depraved. I have done many things, to everyone around me, and to you. Yes, I stole Rei from you. He dearly loved you, I was so envious. Such… a simple, beautiful boy … so naïve, with a magnificent body … _sniff… _and I…"

A lump in her throat.

"I ruined him. Raped, spoiled his mind… messed with his brain… "

Ran recoils, slipping out of Lum's hands. A grin appears in her face.

_Yes! This is my revenge! I finally did it! The Bitch admits her crimes!_

Seeing Ran back away, Lum falls to her knees.

"Yes… it is right… _sniff_… I can't ask for forgiveness."

Tears streak Lum's face, as she looks up to her childhood friend. Her hands are open, palms up, towards Ran.

"You… you have every right to ask for revenge…"

She pauses, a painful grip seizing her chest.

"…you can have it. I will not question it, since it is your right…"

Sobbing heavily, Lum cannot continue. She crumples on the floor, crying.

Ran grows scared. Of Lum's behavior, of herself; a whirlwind of contrasting emotions.

_What has poisoned her? What is happening to her?_

_I… wanted so much to see Lum-chan like this. I imagined so many times to have her at my feet, crying. It always felt so good… why doesn't it feel good now?_

Ran squats next to her. Her voice is soft.

"Lum-chan."

She caresses Lum's hair.

"Lum-chan… why?"

Ran cups Lum's chin with her hand, and lifts her face to see her watering eyes.

"Why now?" she asks again.

A pause.

"… I had a dream… of you, and me -_sniff_- … having tea, in a beautiful Victorian garden… we were friends, real friends you and me… bonded… as it should –_sniff_- have always been between us. A bond I shattered so long ago."

Ran is quiet, trying to understand.

"I can't get it out of my mind… and I… realized, what I lost, what friend I really lost, what I did to you, and Rei… driving you crazy… your madness… my fault… it's all my fault…"

A memory, of when they were both thirteen years old. Lum, driving a hoverscooter, in a tigerstriped short dress, and herself, in the backseat, braced to Lum. Oyuki and Benten, riding in their own scooters, at their sides. Ran remembers the wind in her face, the countryside racing beneath them, the smiles, the laughs, the happiness. Love and fondness. For each other.

Ran's face hardens.

"Lum, please get up".

Her voice is strong, resolute.

Face to face.

"Now, look at me."

Lum is confused, tears still streaking her face.

Ran unexpectedly and most viciously strikes Lum with a perfect right hook punch, throwing her full weight behind it.

Without a call, Lum goes down; she's almost knocked out cold by the blow.

"Ouuch! Shit, you sure are hard!"

Shaking her hurt right hand, Ran unlocks the door.

She turns back to a bleeding Lum on the floor. A magnificent smile illuminates her face, her voice so sweet.

"Lum-chan. Have a nice day".

And she leaves.

…

Lum appears after dinner in the main living room of Invader's quarters.

She did not show up to eat, either at lunch or dinner. No one, except Ran, saw her for the whole day. Any attempt in contacting her was answered with very brisk and annoyed replies.

Her friends and her family are having tea in quite a gloomy atmosphere. The first to notice her is Princess Oyuki, standing up and bowing, welcoming her with regal elegance.

Mrs. Invader hovers to her daughter.

"Holy… my precious, what have you done?" She lightly touches a large bruise on Lum's left cheek, right below her eye. She has also a small cut on her lip.

Lum twitches in pain at the touch.

"Nothing… I had an accident".

She silently looms to her father. Without a word, he hugs his neck.

"Daddy, I love you. I'm sorry to give you all this trouble" she whispers to him.

She sits down.

"Everybody…. I… don't think I can make it. I'm sorry, but I cannot face Darling again. So, I'm giving up."

After a moment of silence, Oyuki stands up.

"Ramu-chan, please understand that I cannot endorse Oniboshi's policies and interests. What I will express now, therefore, is solely a personal opinion, which may not be considered as an official statement of Neptune's Royal House. I sincerely believe that you should not give up because of Ataru-chan, not until we all understand what is actually driving him against you… or Oniboshi."

Benten. "Yeah, all she said, and since Oniboshi is officially still at war with us… same goes for me in regards to politico stuff."

Her father stands up, towering above everyone else.

"My precious, I want you to know that for you, I would turn this planet to ashes. I would gladly do it, instead of sending you again to race; but I doubt it would help you. I believe that your friends here are right; you must not give up, especially now".

"I apologize… I know that I am disappointing you all. But I really cannot face Darling again. Please, understand: I staked my life and all my happiness on Darling. I cannot face to lose him forever…"

Everybody exchanges perplexed looks. Lum stands up and slowly hover towards the door. Her mother races at her side.

She whisper something to her. Then, she forces her daughter towards the kitchens. Lum resists a bit, but her mother is tougher…

After a while, Mrs. Invader returns to join her husband and Lum's friends.

"At least, I forced her to eat the bare essential" She pauses.

"I never saw her so depressed, dear…"

Mr. Invader states gravely, "My Love, if our daughter _really_ has decided to retire from the race, I am faced to actually wage war and a galaxy wide political problem."

"Please, Dear. I suggest we wait until tomorrow morning. Our Lum has always had a very capricious temper, to say the least. Maybe, a good rest will help her"

Silence.

No one finds anything worthwhile to say; so everyone just politely excuses himself to return to the respective quarters to rest.

The night falls, over Famdom, and within Lum's heart.

* * *

…

…

**NOTES.**

**HUMINT: **HUMan INTelligence.A category of intelligence derived from information collected and provided by human sources (NATO definition). Of course, "human" is relative here, but you get the idea!

**SIGINT and** **MASINT**: they are, respectively, SIgnals INTelligence and Measurement And Signature INTelligence.

SIGINT is intelligence-gathering by interception of signals, whether between people (COMINT, or communications intelligence), whether involving electronic signals not directly used in communication (ELINT, or electronic intelligence), or combinations of the two. MASINT refers to activities that bring together disparate elements that do not fit within the definitions of the previous systems (including imagery).

**ECM:** Electronic Counter Measures

**OFC:** The orbitofrontal cortex. It is a prefrontal cortex region in the frontal lobes in the brain which is involved in the cognitive processing of decision-making.

The damage Dago is referring to is, in its effects, similar to what Wesley Snipes' character in "Demolition Man" experiences (the inability to damage another character) but to a MUCH higher level. I imagine that the Art is able, used at its extreme, to actually manipulate selectively the interneural connections, damaging them and forcing a sort of rerouting, inducing or preventing behavior, emotions and decisions.

**SISAS:** Star Infantry Special Actions Service, something akin to UK SAS or US Navy SEAL services. The name is a homage to "The secret story of the SISAS's" by Andy Grim and Ludra90.

**Hidden self****:** Honne and Tatemae are Japanese words that describe the dualism of personality in Japanese society.

Honne means literally "the truth" and is a person's true feelings and desires. Honne may be totally different or even contrary to what is expected by society or what is required according to one's position and circumstances, and is often kept hidden. Hence, hidden self.

Tatemae means literally "façade," and is the behavior and opinions one displays in public. Tatemae in Japanese culture is what is expected by society and required according to one's position and circumstances; Ataru obviously uses his Tatemae to convey an image that is contrary of his Honne, but also totally contrary to what society expects of him.

It is a specific trait of Japanese society, and I encourage to read more about this to better understand many of the situations depicted in the UY Anime and Manga!

…

You already know I like comments, right? So post a review, why wait tomorrow to do so, when you can do it today!


	8. Rise of Hope and Fall of Reason

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel1.2**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

…

_In this chapter, The Little Girl reveals herself to both Ataru and Lum. Is she a projection of some latent Psi power Ataru possess? Or, something yet different? Hope shines in Lum's heart, but… read on!_

* * *

…

**Rise of Hope and Fall of Reason**

Ataru wakes up. Everything is dark, but he can tell that in a little while the doctors will come to remove him from the regen tank. His spirit is above and beyond the sky.

He again dreamed of the little girl.

In this dream, he was lying on a grass meadow, staring at the few clouds occasionally crossing a beautiful clear sky with a large striped Cherry tree in the background behind him. Ataru couldn't help thinking about Lum.

A giggle attracted his attention.

Turning, he saw the little Oni girl merrily playing with some flowers next to the odd Cherry tree. She's clothed like the very first time he dreamed of her, in Mujaki's dream: a white dress, with a large, white hat. Then, with a big smile, she came up to him gingerly, and, again presented him with a flower.

"You worry for her?"

"Yeah. I can't talk to her while we see each other, since I'm afraid some bad guy may hurt her, and maybe she thinks that I don't care anymore, or something like that."

"Would you like to tell her?"

Ataru looked at the little girl. Indeed, those were Lum's eyes.

"Sure, but- hey, aren't you supposed to be a sort of projection of Lum made up by my subsconc – something, mind?"

"No. But, I _can_ tell her what you want, if you want me to"

"OK then. I want her to _win_. And, uh, I care for her, yeah, tell her I care. And, well… also… you know what, there are a few things I always wanted to tell her…"

In a dream, such a dream, Ataru found that he had no mental barrier, no reason to keep back, to hide, talking freely. Comfortable that it is only a dream, and that this miniature Lum is really a part of his own mind, he fully opened to her his hidden self.

"Well, thank you for listening, I feel better. I mean, I really do…"

The little girl smiled beautifully, glowing bright and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

That's when he woke up, still feeling the warmth and soothing sensation of her lips. No kiss ever exchanged with living woman ever came close to this. Not even with Lum.

"Holy Spirits."

He wanted so much to have his arms free, to touch and caress where her lips had kissed him in the dream.

…

This night, Lum lies in her bed with her heart laced in ice and gloom. Since Dago's episode, Darkness has always been with her, silently observing her from the deep, pushing, probing and surrounding her mind in a siege from which she cannot see escape. She knows that she will not be able to hold back for much longer.

Despair keeps her company. Anguish sweetly whispers to her, while misery embraces her soul.

Her eyes are dry, there's no more tears to shed.

Like a little baby that does not want to fall asleep fearing she will never again wake up, Lum finally slips into dark and obscure unconsciousness.

But she dreams this night; and the Darkness turns to light.

She finds herself weeping, cuddled up in a sea of grass, sadness, sorrow and immense guilt filling her. It's a warm and clear day with a few clouds on Oniboshi. White capped mountains are far away in the background, and there is nothing for miles around her, except a large TigerCherry tree blossoming. From under the tree, a little Oni girl approaches her. A light, white dress, with a large white hat; her bluish green hair, flowing from under the hat, glinting in the morning sunlight. The little girl! The girl in the dream in which Ran was again her friend!

She bends over to Lum, in a very gentle movement. Lum looks up to her, their blue eyes meet and for the first time, the little girl speaks to her.

A soft, childish and harmonious voice, perfumed of many exotic scents, shining countless colors, caresses her soul with a sensual, loving touch.

"You feel sad?"

"Yes."

"Because of our Darling"

"Yes."

"Would you like to hear his message?"

"You… you have a message from him?"

"I do. Would you like me to tell you?"

"Oh yes, please!"

"Darling worries for you. Darling wants you to win. You have to win, and Darling will be happy"

She pauses, as if to find the words.

"We both want you to know that we love you. We do love you, and nothing that happened or will happen can change this"

Again a pause as Lum is totally speechless.

The little girl bends over to her face, and pecks her cheek with a light kiss.

"This is from Darling. You must win. I know you will… But, remember… Believe in Life. Darkness always turns to light, because the Art is a force of Life and not of doom. When the ultimate end will come to visit you, do not despair, but believe in Life and rebirth. Now, go and do the right thing!"

All of a sudden, Lum feels a sense of falling, and she wakes up in her bed, as an amazingly powerful sensation stirs deep inside her. She is totally awake, now, and feels like she's never been so alive, so strong. The ghostly shades and threatening monsters of the surrounding darkness are revealed by her lightning's glitter to be the familiar and harmless furniture of her room.

It's time to go.

…

"Daddy."

Mr. Invader stirs. He turns on the lights and looks on the naked figure of his daughter. It's the very first time in years she comes this early in her parent's bedroom.

"Lum, baby… what's wrong?"

She hovers over the bed, as her mother also wakes up.

"Dad… Mom. It is time, now. Let's get prepared, I am going in country and win this race."

Mr. Invader is fully awake now. He doesn't believe the change from last night!

"C'mon! Dad, Mom! Get dressed, it's time to kick some ass!"

He stands up and looks at her with even more surprise, and then roars!

"That's my girl!"

"Ehm, dad… please, get dressed."

"Oooops…"

* * *

…

**The ninth day**

Early morning. Lum is warming up, while her parents and her friends have a big smile on their faces. Only Ran is quiet and detached.

As soon as Famdom's delegation arrive to the race starting station, Mr. Ionberindei is taken aback by Uru's representatives and champion's new attitude.

Mr. Invader approaches Famdom's Premier with a dangerously friendly smile, and slaps him –hard!- on his back, sending him sprawling on the floor. Rairale again tries to move in, but this time it's not a gun barrel that stops her, rather a roaring laugh coming from Mr. Invader!

"Hey there, Ioni Lad! Let's enjoy the race, OK? I have my daughter finally in her prime, and we're eager to start!"

Flabbergasted, both Famdom' natives stare at a super confident Lum, jumping up and down, cracking her knuckles with a mischievous smile on her face. Her eyes send daggers and dark blue sparks occasionally flash across her skin.

Lum turns to stare in their direction, and her cold glare sends chills down Rairale's spine. She knows well that glare.

Rairale has a flashback.

_Seventeen years old, going shopping on Oniboshi with her dear fiancée and promised husband, and both their families._

_Before going back to Famdom, they all decided to briefly visit the most expensive levels of SpaceMarket, to look at the incredibly luxurious windows. Not that they could afford anything anyway. But to dream… is affordable._

_Lum the Notorious, with a blackheaded girl clad in a grey metal bikini and chains, walking out of a luxury jewelry shop. Maybe just fifteen years old. _

_She turned, and glanced at Rairale's fiancée, Ruliu. It all happened in an instant._

"_Hello there! My, are you handsome… Would you like to be my friend?"_

_As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Ruliu let go of Rairale's hand, loomed towards Lum and kissed her. A long, deep kiss. Then, "Mmhh… would you like to have… some more fun with us?"_

_Ruliu happily replied "Yes… please!"_

_Rairale tried to complain. Her father had a terrorized look in his face, and hastily stopped her. Ruliu's mother had a tear streaking her face. It was obvious nothing could be done._

_Lum briefly turned her eyes to Rairale. That glare. Power, lust, prevarication. The glare of someone totally above the law. Ruliu never came back to her, once Lum grew tired of playing with him, instead enlisting in deep space frontier service, sent to the very edge of the known Galaxy._

Rairale never forgot. Since then, her whole life had been dedicated to vengeance, the voice of a lost child constantly screaming in her mind to exact her revenge on Lum.

She comes round; just in time to see Ataru take place in his own station. Mixed feelings for him, indifference, a bit of attraction, envy, for being able to tame such a vile _beast_.

The gun goes off.

Lum is different, baffling Ataru. Focused, concentrated. Lum allows him to get near enough to touch her, only to avoid his touch at the last instant.

_Her speed is higher than all previous days! Where did she find this strength? And, she totally changed her attitude._

Ataru is very surprised. He senses… enjoyment in Lum. There's no tenseness, no anger. No fear.

The race now seems more playful, for her. A smile forms on his face.

_OK, then! Let's have some fun._

Ataru disappears.

Lum looks around, but she can't spot him.

Then, Ataru uses a Ninjutsu Kawarimi trick. Lum thinks that he is attacking her from her left side, from behind a fence, sensing a fast moving shape lunging at her, only to recognize a wooden log with his T-shirt over it!

Instead, Ataru appears beneath her, from under a sheet painted like pavement, jumping straight up to catch her. He manages to clinch her waist; she rolls 180 degrees, and Ataru finds himself practically riding on top of her stomach. He's smiling broadly. He can't help himself and says the very first words to Lum since her last visit in the Hospital, on Earth:

"Tehehe! I got you!"

She has both her hands behind her head, legs crossed, and smiles back to him. "Uh-hu. So it seems…Would you then like to help yourself to a quick feel?" She winks at him, nodding to her breast!

He's so surprised that he loses focus. That's when she shakes him off violently!

Recovering from the impact with the ground, and patting the dust off, he turns to see a giggling Lum fly away.

He happily clenches his right fist.

_YES! Something changed all right!_

Today there's more people in the streets.

The ominous signs have multiplied, and every time a Famdom paramedic or doctor checks him after a fall or injury, the words 'remember you're going to die unless…' or the variation 'remember she's going to die unless…' are whispered to Ataru, there's no doubt that the Famdoomi intend to exert the maximum possible psychological pressure on him. Not that it has much effect, anyway. Ataru is entranced with Lum's transformation to actually pay attention.

Ataru finishes the ninth day exhausted. During the race, he never had the chance to touch her, except when she allowed it, and even then it was only to tease; she invited him many times to try to strip her of her bra, and once even challenged him to try to take away her bikini bottom!

He silently moves away from the challenge, a little baffled, but intimately happy, for Lum's attitude. He turns to look her way, while she happily bounces towards Uru's field. As if she felt his gaze, she also turns to look at him. Their eyes lock. She broadly smiles, and mouths an "I love you", winking. Ataru's smile is wider than his face. Then, she turns her back to him, joining her friends and family. Ataru touches the sky.

* * *

…

That evening Lum returns overexcited from the challenge. She feels great; alive, not at all tired, and with a sense of control over the situation. Only a fraction of her mind is aware of the Darkness still lurking and spying in her mind.

As she steps out of the shuttle on the Star Carrier deck, smiling broadly, most UDF officers loudly cheer her. Only one day remains to the end of the game, and their champion, at long last, has the upper hand!

After debriefing, Mr. Invader invites everyone to his quarter's main living room. Along the way, Lum bumps into Ran turning around a corner, a few feet from the entrance to her father's apartment.

"Uh… sorry. Ah! R-Ran! I… I…"

Ran's eyes are burning. She whispers in a low growl.

"Lum-chan… we have nothing to say to each other. Except, do not think it's over."

"I…"

In a split second, Ran's expression and demeanor changes and she smiles sweetly to Lum, her cheerful voice brightly chirping: "But, why are we here? What are we waiting for, we must all celebrate your soon-to-be victory! Come on!"

She opens the door.

All Lum's parents and friends stand up in the large room, curious as to what triggered such a totally unexpected change in attitude, and press her to speak up!

"OK, just, please don't laugh at me, alright?"

Benten loudly opens a pack of chips. Oyuki pours tea in her cup with untold elegance. Everyone else sits down expectantly.

"Well… I had a dream. In this dream, a little girl, sent by Darling, told me that he wanted me to win. That he loves me, cares for me, but needs me to win! So, I decided to follow her advice."

Everybody exchanges confused looks, not knowing exactly what to say.

Benten, obviously, misses another great chance to keep her mouth shut.

"Uh, Lum, Honey… you mean that, after eight days of living hell, and after you sent all our efforts in supporting you down the toilet, all you need to change yer mind is just some stray baby you dream about, to tell you 'Hey!… it's ok to win', and you just fuckin'… ?"

Oyuki slowly turns to Benten and emotionlessly stares in her eyes, while the temperature drops almost to subfreezing levels.

"Benten-chan. I must chastise you for the offense that you so haphazardly presently inflicted to Ramu-chan…"

"Oyuki! Please, Benten did not mean it! It's OK, really. I knew that a reaction like this could happen. Allow me to explain better what happened!"

Lum continues with her 'explanation'.

"You see, the point is that it was not a normal dream. I mean, never I imagined that something like this could really happen. The atmosphere… the plants, everything, was so real, but at the same time… you know, like, so _unreal_. Colors, sounds, so… heavenly, mystical… Vibrating! The little girl knew things that only Darling or I know. Plus, the details… I… recognized… subtle things, like the scent of the little girl. It was a family scent, like the scent Mom has, but different. I never, ever experienced anything like that. I have to believe that it was really Darling that somehow sent the message."

Everybody exchanges confused looks, not knowing exactly what to say.

Ran whispers to Benten "Uh, I know what she's talking about… there's that new synthetic drug I tried a few months back…" and both giggle. Everybody else just stare blankly.

Lum is exasperated. She opens her arms.

"OK, OK. Now look, I was just joking. I've really, really had enough of this whole fucking situation, so I got upset and now all I really want is to kick ass, win this damn tag race and take back my Darling!"

Everybody jumps up cheering and applauding Lum, in a loud standing ovation!

Lum turns away and brings her right hand to her forehead, slowly shaking it side to side, her face twisted in an "they are totally hopeless" expression!

…

After dinner and all mandatory medical tests, she heads for her apartment to rest. She pauses in front of the Holy Swamps shrine, a very small room between hers and her parents quarters. The belief of her people. Q'aar, the holy planet in Uru's triple star system that is also Ran's home planet. The planet that houses the Swamps, where legend places dwelling of the mythical Dragons, who brought recognition of space time distortion nodes to the Oni, allowing them access to subspace and therefore opening to them the gates of the stars, before recorded history, and in the heart of the Shade Ages. Warp travel was in fact discovered either before or during the Shade Ages, by unknown scientists, and by all accounts, Oniboshi researchers believe that the Dragons really existed, tens if not hundreds thousand years earlier, being some form of incredibly intelligent aliens that conveyed the knowledge to the Oni race. Something went wrong, bringing the Shade Ages as a consequence of some absolute war.

The Legend of the Dragons also narrates that Oni powers are not native to their race, but are a gift of each different Dragon. Each common power, be it flight, lightning, firebreath, shapeshifting, toughness and superstrength, etcetera and the more peculiar and rare, such as forcefield manipulation, telepathy and telekinesis, or the ability to survive in space vacuum, was conferred to each Oni family.

Since the Shade Ages, each family organized marriages, so that the Powers were transferred and mixed. Normally, one power, either from each parent, or two powers (flight and firebreath, in example) will pass on.

Eventually, three powers, as in Lum's mother and herself, would be present in a gifted child.

Lum thinks about what her mother told her, in regards to the Art, being the 'original power' and she wonders what that means.

Still thinking about it, she then enters her bedroom for her last night in orbit above Famdom, yawning. It has been a good day, and Ataru's smiles and generally more joyous attitude confirmed that the dream indeed was a… _message._ Nothing strange in that! Sure, there are many things that need explanation, and she will have to find some way to mildly scold Darling for his behavior, but now Lum feels that once she wins the race, and takes back Darling, everything will be all right!

Completely relaxed, she lies in her bed, making an effort to get some sleep.

A dark thought pulls sensitive strings inside her mind.

She tries to shake off a subtle trace of fear.

Suddenly, something rips painfully deep inside her.

Taking advantage of the fact that all her defenses are down, the darkness starts expanding in her soul. Darkness. Again. Growing, engulfing and drowning her, like black, liquid cancer! Blind fear, her heartbeat accelerates, blue sparks glitter in the dim room.

She opens her mouth to scream, but no sound can be heard.

She wants to flee, run away, but her body is paralyzed.

_You cannot fight yourself._

A voice, her voice in her head, but it's not her mind speaking.

_Surrender to yourself._

It's her Art. Finally wide awake.

* * *

…

**Ataru's last night**

The ninth day of the Race ended minutes ago. Famdom's natives attending the challenge seemed a lot more today than previous days. But, Ataru saw green-blue hair in the crowd; he believed that any Oni on the planet came with Invader, but he realized that those he saw today were Oni native to Famdom! Oni not only mixing in with the sea of platinum hair, but also bearing children, and mixed couples as well. It stuns him. Invader _mass murdering_ a population that includes Oni? Yeah, sure the Oni are a ruthless and violent lot, but it just doesn't sound right.

Besides, if indeed this was his intention, why have a tag race in the first place?

Just fuckin' nuke the mudball!

As he silently walks away from the challenge area, no one talks. Everyone is pretty gloomy and morale is low between Mr. Ionberindei's entourage.

Ataru picks a moment in which both Rairale and Ionberindei are out of sight. He knows that all the people that are in charge of controlling him speak Japanese; so he point blankly asks a question to a soldier escorting him.

"Hello there! I'd like to know a bit more about Famdom's history. Can you tell me something?"

Surprised, the soldier answers blindly: "I… am not authorized to give you any information."

"Come on! I want to know more of this place, how can you expect me to defend it in a tag race and not even tell me something about it?"

"Yeah. Well, uh, I think you may be right…"

"Just some brief facts"

"Uhm, Famdom is a planet that is quite recent. Our people have settled here about ten thousand years ago, and we are very peaceful."

The soldier goes rambling on for another couple minutes, and finally gets to the point that really interests Ataru.

"About three centuries ago, the Oni came and invaded us. Actually they had a tag race, and we lost to an ancestor of Mr. Invader. So the Oni occupied Famdom with little bloodshed, and after 200 years the planet joined the Uruseian Federation, as an Oni protectorate…"

"Excuse me, I have seen many Oni in the crowd today…"

"Yes, a good part of Famdom's population is Oni. We 'mixed' about a century after Oni occupation, our biology is fully compatible, I have an Oni girlfriend myself" he says with a tinge of pride.

"I… don't understand, why does Invader want to exterminate all Famdom's population, then?"

"Who told you this idiocy?" The soldier blurts, a scandalized expression on his face.

"We're not a newly invaded planet; and, even then, genocide is out of question! If we lose, we just have to surrender independence from Uru! The last twenty years have been terrible, as Oniboshi's puppet government was riddled with corruption, and…"

The soldier stops, blushing, realizing that he indeed gave vital information to Ataru.

"I am sorry, I cannot continue this conversation".

The soldier pushes Ataru rather harshly forward, quietly cursing to himself for his breach of security.

…

Ataru is escorted in a meeting hall, where he's confronted by a very agitated Mr. Ionberindei.

"Moroboshi! What are you doing! The game is not going well!"

"Hey, you saw her! I almost had her for the whole last week, but today, she's gained incredible speed and strength, I'm doing all I can!"

"Time is running short! We've only got one day left. You're staking your life in this game!"

"Oh, no I'm not! YOU are staking MY life in this thing. And if it all goes down the drain, it will be YOUR failure, not mine!"

Ionberindei stands up, being slightly taller than Ataru, and points a finger to his face.

"Don't you dare talk over me! I suspect that you, somehow, managed to pass on a message to the Uruseians!"

"Uh, sure, telepathically maybe!", Ataru calmly answers.

"Don't play with me, Moroboshi! I _still_ have both your lives in my hands!"

Ataru sits down.

"OK, I'll try to be nice and explain it to you. Facts are, if I lose, I die, and Lum is now doing her best to win, being happy about it, too. You think I spilled the beans to Invader. You got two choices: I talked to Invader, but Lum really hates my guts, so knowing that if I lose, I die, makes her happy, or I told them nothing, she still loves me and knows nothing, and for some reason I ignore, just decided to commit herself to win. Your call."

Mr. Ionberindei walks nervously around Ataru's chair.

"What _I _know, is that from this morning something changed too dramatically. You could have cheated somehow!"

"Way I see it, you're the one constantly cheating and playing dirty! You lied to me about Invader's intention to mass murder Famdom's population! I figured out there's no such intention, and _your_ soldiers confirmed that! Know what? I refuse to race tomorrow!"

"You fucking…! You… You're dead!"

Mr. Ionberindei is fuming; gritting his teeth, he smashes his fist on the table.

"Hey! There's no way you can touch Lum if she does not race. If I refuse to race, she is not going to either. I've got nothing to lose, since if Lum wins tomorrow, I'm dead meat. So, if I refuse to race, NOW, all you can do is kill me! But, I saved Lum's life! So, what can you _really_ do? Either way, you lose!"

After a minute of silence, Mr. Ionberindei straightens up, regaining dignity and composure.

"Mr. Moroboshi, I admit, trying to influence you. Yes, I lied to you. I apologize for this. Please understand though. There is a planet at stake, and even if no… mass murder will ever take place, I can surely tell you that many, many people will… 'disappear', if we lose tomorrow. We have lived peacefully for centuries with the Oni. Twenty years ago, something changed, and a real tyranny was imposed to us. We rebelled out of desperation, and I can tell you that Invader would have had no second thought in burning the planet if it was not for two things: a good chunk of the population is Oni, and the fact they have to respect a challenge for a Tag Race."

As Ionberindei pauses, Ataru stares at him expectantly.

Both know that he has to make a concession.

"Mr. Moroboshi, Miss Lum Invader's life is spared. Sincerely. She will not be touched, whatever happens. I admit, moreover, that taking her life would have posed unacceptable risks anyway, to the point that we would not have done it. A bluff. On the other hand, I WILL suppress you NOW if you refuse to race. Your answer?"

"OK. Yes, I'll race."

"Good. I will hold to your word. I expect you tomorrow to perform at your best. Good night."

He walks out of the room, leaving Ataru by himself.

_What an asshole._

A soldier opens the door.

"Mr. Moroboshi, we have to move to dinner"

A great smile! "Now, this is the most intelligent thing I heard today!"

…

Minutes later, a nervous Rairale picks up Ataru about to eat a local version of a huge Gyudon bowl in the dining room in his security apartment.

"Hey! I haven't even started eating!"

"You come with me, yes? Need really talk to you."

She forces him against a bulkhead in a dimly lit corridor, just outside the dining room.

"We're not going to see your nice dictator?"

She stares at him.

"N-no, forget him. I… I want tell you…"

"Oohh, I get it!"

A giant smile, showing every possible tooth in his mouth appears.

"You hopelessly fell in love with me, and want to share yourself with me!"

Growling a "You stupid, yes?" she punches him in the face.

But, her fist lands on the wall!

Ataru completely disappeared from her grasp. Only to instantly reappear behind her back. Before she could react, he slides his finger on a series of pressure points along her spine, making her jump and squeal!

She turns terrified, reaching for her handgun, only to find the holster empty.

"You're not looking for this? Naughty-naughty…"

He throws the weapon away.

He then blocks Rairale slamming his left palm on the wall, next to her face.

"Come on, tell me the truth… you want to have some fun with me, right?"

His gaze is magnetic, almost hypnotic.

She is against the wall, utterly terrified. He has her. He's fast, insanely fast!

"Hm? The cat got your tongue? Teehee, don't worry, I'm just kidding. But, if you want, you know where to find me. Bye!"

Ataru turns on his heels and gingerly goes back to the dining room. She did not even have the chance to talk to him, to tell him about Devil Lum. To tell him the real nature of the _beast_.

He sits at the table, with the fuming giant tiger-beef bowl in front of him, giggling and thinking about Rairale.

_Hehe, that serves her right! For all the times she's been rude to me…_

"Chomp! Slurp!"

_And every time she hit me…_

"Gnam! Crunch!"

_And for every insult and threat she gave me and Lum!_

"BUURP!"

"Can I have some more, please?"

…

That night, inside the regen tank, Ataru allows his mind to wander freely.

He will race tomorrow. To see Lum, to see her happy and joyful.

Cornering the bastard, he even obtained that she would not be touched whatever happens, making him admit it was all a bluff. If only he could have seen it before. Oh well.

He could have refused to race altogether tomorrow, and she'd be safe anyway, but that meant not seeing Lum ever again, and also giving away any hope to survive!

_Yeah, I cornered the bastard, but he's got me anyway._

_Maybe, if Lum wins, Invader's people would take over and stop them before they can hurt me. So, I need to move out of the picture as soon as Lum wins. They would not DARE to touch me, Invader's going to burn the place!_

Sadness hits on him. What if things really go bad! Tomorrow would be his last day. He never thought about it.

He always told himself: 'there always is a way out'

What if it is the end?

No more Ataru?

All the things I wanted to do…

All the girls I wanted to hit on…

All the places I wanted to see…

All the girls I wanted to hit on…

All the girls I wanted to hit on…

_no, wait I already listed that… let's make it…_

All the girls I wanted to make out with…

_Yeah, that's more like it…_

Making Love with Lum…

_Well, wow…_

Making love with Lum.

_How many times have I imagined what I would have done with Lum? _

A giggle, imagining positions that would make Peter North proudly take notes…

_I'm really lucky she never attempted seriously to read my mind with some gimmick of hers… I'd be dead now!_

Another giggle.

_Nah, on a second thought, actually no. Probably, she would want to try my… ideas. It was always me, that did not want to… commit…_

Again, sadness, this time thinking at all the chances he lost. And, the few times he actually wanted it, it was simply impossible. Ugh. Like that time with a certain rubber suit.

And regarding the Race.

She decided to win! Something changed, all right. It is almost as if the dream message really got through.

_Wow._

Except, it is impossible. Is it? When Mujaki trapped all of them in his dream world, they all had the same dream. No… they all _shared_ the same dream, interacting with each other! So, maybe, something like this happened.

_Maybe, if I try hard enough, I could even manage to meet Lum in a dream. I mean, the real Lum… sharing the same dream!_

Ataru recalls the dream he had with the little girl. Maybe there's something to trigger it. He remembers clearly opening his _hidden self_ to her. He never allowed anyone to see who and what he really was. That's not true, he did open little parts of his heart to Lum… and…

_Ojii-san!_

Grandfather…

An image of his Grandfather, only days before he passed away, flashes brightly in his mind:

"Ataru kun. I have taught you the Arts, not to fight, maim or kill. I have taught you because I know you will use the Arts as a way to attain Love, and ultimately become Arahant and reach Nirvana. There will be one day you will know how to use the Arts. There will be one day you will know how to use Teishi jikan. There will be one, supreme, day in your life, in which you will use the Arts to battle obscurity in favor of love, and that day, I will be by your side."

_Weird. I imagine that such a day could have been in the Restaurant, a month ago. But, I did not even remember about the Arts, let alone use them._

_Ojii-san, I did not recall you in that moment. Why, am I recalling you now?_

_And, what about your… secret technique, the only one I actually never made to work… Teishi jikan, "stop time", something supposed to slow down the flow of time? Nah, I bet you made that one up._

His mind then wandered to the time he spent with his beloved Grandfather.

Since Ataru was a toddler, his family every summer sent him to his mother's parents house, in a very small village near the town of Kōka in Shiga Prefecture, south of Tokio.

His grandparents owned a house on Mount Amagoi, 16 miles east of Kōka, surrounded by the woods in a very beautiful and wild environment.

Young Ataru would pass at least a couple months here every year, until he turned fourteen.

His grandfather was a master in Kōku-ryū Ninjutsu. A real Shinobi. He actually claimed lineage from one of the legendary 53 families of Kōka, and rumors were that he was a teacher at the secretive Nakano school during World War II.

He believed that something very special was hidden in Ataru, and despite evidence and his own daughter's opinion, never believed him to be a disgrace to his family; he pledged to himself that he would do his best to allow Ataru to express his most noble side.

_Of course, he never succeeded!_ Ataru giggles.

And, for those twelve years, disasters and mishaps struck their household, and Ojii-san had to go to unheard of expense to mend the most embarrassing "accidents" that Ataru managed to unleash on the unsuspecting neighbors… especially, the prettier, young female neighbors.

Anyhow, for most of his childhood years, Ataru was trained in many arts, becoming highly proficient.

Ojii-san believed that the training could drive some discipline in his nephew's head, and maybe, just maybe, instill some other interest that would not be sex related…

As the training was not meant to create an actual Shinobi, Ojii-san taught Ataru mainly in the use of non directly offensive arts; things like _Hensojutsu_ (Camouflage art)_, Goton-no-jutsu _(Five elements escape methods)_, Shinobi-irijutsu _(Stealth and entering methods art), _Intonjutsu _(Escaping and concealment art)… the famed _Kawarimi_ techniques he used all the time came from this training. Ojii san also trained Ataru in _Kenjutsu_, although his interest was prominently on defense. One summer was spent on teaching _Kyushojutsu _(Vital points art), but that ended quickly when Ojii-san discovered that Ataru used the knowledge of pressure points on people's back to harass girls…

Ataru's Grandfather patience during all these years was tested to the limit. Never the less, Ataru was an excellent student. After they both watched Star Wars at the cinema, Ataru called his Grandfather "_Ojii-San Shinobi_-sensei".

But Ojii-san's sudden illness that summer, when Ataru just turned fourteen, and his almost immediate death, deeply impressed the boy. He genuinely cared for his Grandfather, one that was interested in him and not only in a newspaper, that would try to talk to him, spend time with him, understand him. Possibly the only human being ever to do so.

Ataru grieved his Grandfather passing for months.

Many of his knowledge of the Arts were then buried deep in his mind, and only occasionally, he would, almost unconsciously, use them. Catching Mendo's blade between his bare palms, silently stalking, totally unseen, a nice girl, exchanging places with a lifesize anatomical dummy, or escaping in almost supernatural ways the wrath of molested girl's boyfriends, fellow students, and Lum.

Sometime even high end hand to hand combat skills would surface, like the time he actually managed to stop a full scale fight between Benten and Ryuunosuke, with only a towel and a bucket, and moving faster than both of them.

No one noticed. It had been almost a superhuman feat.

However, he has never used a single technique to hurt or attack anyone; Ataru not only despises violence at any level, but actually feels proud of avoiding the offensive use of the Arts, intimately believing that it embodies his Grandfather's wishes.

With this thought, Ataru falls asleep.

* * *

…

Notes.

**Q'aar.**

It's Ran home planet. I placed Q'aar in the same star system as Lum's home planet. Q'aar is supposed to be a planet that would relate to Oniboshi like Earth would be with Mars.

In the Manga (the first chapter of the 15th Tankobon), in which a "robotic observation Morning Glory flower" from her elementary school days comes back to haunt Lum, we see that Uru is in reality a triple star system.

Rumiko Takahashi has stated that Uru is actually Tau Ceti (12 light years from Earth, a star of similar mass and spectral type as our Sun), a star routinely used in science fiction. But, it is not a triple star system, and besides, we now know it has at most one small planetoid which cannot host life. There are lots of triple star systems in the Galaxy, and a few may have planets that are inhabitable.

In regards to the beliefs of Lum's People, bear with me. I know it is overly simplicistic, but it has a role in my story.

**Excessive emotions.**

Of course I do realize that Lum's emotions are exaggerated in my fic. Actually, Lum's emotions are overly escalated. Well, the point of the story IS to focus on the psychology of the characters, and Lum's emotional tornado is actually part of the story. Also, I had an inspiration recalling an episode of Star Trek (or was it a film?) in which Spock has a day, every seven years, in which all his emotions come back to him multiplied. In Lum's case, this is caused by the Art. More on this in Chapter 9.

**Shinobi arts.**

There must be some explanation for Ataru's incredible prowess in various Ninjutsu arts, which he shows off in both the Manga and Anime! So I came up with Ojii-San, his grandfather, giving a good background to his skills.

The fight between Benten and Ryuunosuke that Ataru stops with a towel and a bucket is narrated in the fifth chapter of Tankobon 12. It's also hilarious by the way (like the rest of the whole manga!)

**Don't forget to write a review! Kudos to everyone**


	9. Catch me, if you can!

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel1.2**

_By Pizzigri_

OK. This is a major breakthrough in the story. We finally learn who –actually, what- Lum really is. It gets a bit dark, but not too much, at least not yet. The plot brought me here, I hope I did not go too much OOC for the cast, except for Lum of course, which _is_ intended. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

**Catch me, if you can!**

* * *

**The final day**

Complete silence welcomes both champions, slowly walking to their respective station for the final day of the challenge.

Lum apparently regained the attitude she had on the first day, up to moments before discovering her opponent was to be Darling. Ataru feels in his prime; he made up his mind, reaching the challenge area with renewed resolution, and will be true to his word… allow Lum to win, that is…

_The moron really believes I'd keep a promise to HIM! _Ataru bitterly thinks, recalling last night's confrontation with Mr. Ionberindei.

The plan is to buy time, acting in an overly theatrical way and dramatizing every move, until the end of the race. Then, Ataru will disappear, possibly reaching Invader's quarters, hoping to be able to dodge bullets long enough to allow him to explain himself…

_Uh-hu, just like Benten, I bet Oni soldiers are all 'shoot first and ask questions later'._

On the other side, Lum bounces graciously off the ground, a smile on her face in anticipation for what will happen shortly. A murderous fire burns in her eyes.

Earlier this morning, Lum emerged from her room and, without a word, kept a distance from everyone, choosing to privately board a shuttle to reach the planet's surface alone. Her family and friends wrote off Lum's attitude believing it was caused by her concentration and focus on the race.

Only Ran noticed the unnerving blaze in her stare, and inexplicably felt… primal fear. The kind of terror she felt only once before, as a little six year old little girl lost in the woods, the brazen eyes of a feral sharkwolve about to mangle her into pulp instants before a high energy round put down the beast in front of the completely frozen child.

She stepped away from Lum's path, flattening herself against the steel wall of the ship's walkway.

As dawn becomes twilight, an Oni officer lifts his handgun to the air.

"Ready!"

The first ray of sunrise's light touches the buildings of Famdom's Capital city, and a loud crack is heard. Ataru sprints forward, Lum patiently waiting for him. She doesn't move a muscle. He tackles her as a football player would, and she allows him to grab her limp body; as soon as he has a good hold of her, with unsuspected strength, she spins on herself at an angle, and using her left leg as a lever, wriggles him off, throwing Ataru to crash against the VIP stage several feet away, on top of which both Uruseian and Famdoomi delegations attend the match.

Ataru recovers quickly and resumes his action, trying to again to catch Lum.

Lum waits until Ataru is inches from grabbing her, and then takes off parallel to the ground.

He seizes her hips, unbalancing her flight; Lum swings hard to her right turning her head to glare at her Darling, a nasty smirk on her mouth; they both slam against a garbage pail. After the impact Ataru rolls on the ground, and almost piles up on her. Lum's eyes glow, as she viciously twirls back to Ataru. Before he can understand what's going on, she bares her fangs and with a husky growl, bites hard his leg! Ataru howls with great pain, fangs sinking deep in his flesh, blood gushing out of the wound.

She shoves Ataru to the side and darts upwards, to hover just below the thirty feet limit.

Lum lustfully observes Ataru trying to compress the wound with his hand. A paramedic rushes in. She licks her lips clean, tasting blood, his blood. The sweet and slightly salty tang of the thick and slippery liquid she swallowed leaves Lum craving for more, feeling her mouth watering.

Ataru worriedly glares up to her, while the paramedic dresses his wound spraying superglue to close the gouge, bandages the thigh and injects a painkiller.

He's totally surprised by this attack!

_What the __hell was that?_

Lum invites him to stand up and continue, a strange light in her eyes.

"Come on, my Love. You are not going to cry like a child for a little scratch like that, are you?" Her voice is coarse, huskily low.

He stands up.

_Ok, then, if this is what you want!_

_..._

Incredulity reigns on the VIP stage. Everybody simply cannot believe what they just saw.

Benten whispers: "She... she nipped him good!"

Another whisper, but totally emotionless, monotone, from Oyuki:

"I reckon Ramu-chan must be presently experiencing an anomaly in her behavioral patterns..."

Ran is quiet, analyzing Lum's conduct. An idea is forming in her mind.

Mrs. Invader is obviously nervous, moving constantly on her chair, her right hand on her chin, occasionally biting her fingers.

Mr. Invader sees his aide trying to attract his attention: "...Boss..."

"Yes Bara?"

"I have a postcard from your family. Would you care to see it?"

"Nice wording. I imagine that even a toddler would be able to figure out what you're trying to tell me."

The Oni Warlord's tone is quite annoyed.

"Ehm... sorry, Boss. I'm not used to being snea… uh, discreet..." Bara nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Mph, let's see this... postcard"

...

Minutes later, in his shuttle, Invader finds a dark skinned Famdom NCO with long platinum hair flowing freely on his back in a battle dress uniform waiting for him. His green eyes briefly glow as soon as he sees Invader, and immediately stands to attention.

The towering Oni barks "OK, now, who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Commander in Chief, I know I may be not easy to recognize, after gene remapping"

"Holy swamps! Dago!"

"Yes, Boss. I have the Intel."

Dago plugs a small digital storage device to a portable computer and, while images and data flashes on the screen, informs his Warlord of Ionberindei's whole plan, detailing things like the death threats to Lum and Ataru, the names of everyone else involved, and Ataru's last discussion with Ionberindei. A full report.

Minutes later, Mr. Invader darkens. Fangs bared, growling, he clenches his fists.

"So that is what drives my Son in Law. The threat that Lum would be killed. Bara!"

"Boss?"

"We did build a SnipeSafenet perimeter around the challenge area, right?"

"Of course, Boss. A protective umbrella covers the whole area. No weapon can be trained or zeroed on Miss Lum or Mr. Moroboshi without our system picking it up. Fractions of a second later, a particle beam from our star carrier above us homes on the weapon, instantly disabling the threat. The system also protects us, of course."

"All this means that they conned Son in Law. They lied to him. No weapon has been trained on my daughter…"

Dago steps in. "Correct Boss. They bluffed. Mr. Moroboshi actually almost figured out himself, but did not want to risk Miss Lum's life anyhow. I witnessed it and recorded evidence."

"Well, Son in Law makes me proud!"

Mr. Invader's eyes watered.

"Boss, there is one last fact to consider."

"What, Dago?"

"I am positive that the Famdoomi head of staff indeed issued orders to suppress Mr. Moroboshi in case he loses."

"Take care of it, you are still in command of your SISAS CSAR Unit. Call them in, and have this whole mess cleaned up, preventing any action on their part towards Son in Law. Secure a perimeter around him, as soon as Lum wins, have Son in Law's 'six' covered. Ah, Dago. I want them all alive, they are not to escape simply… dying."

A smile forms on Dago's face. "Got it, Boss. They will regret it."

Minutes later, Invader returns to his seat on the VIP Stage. He smiles with an evil stare at Ionberindei.

* * *

The whole morning passes with Lum teasing her Darling continuously.

In the beginning, after the bite, it was only covert allusions, wordplay, but shortly thereafter, it developed in open physical teasing.

It's now midday; Lum's vicious attack all but forgotten, Ataru grabs a bottle of water, after he wolfed down a few sandwiches. Food, energy bars and water are available at almost every corner, in both Earthen and Oni varieties.

Lum is maybe thirty feet away. All of a sudden, she takes off her bra, waving it in front of him!

"Yoo - hooo, want it?"

"Wha? Lum! Put it back on! Have you no decency?"

"Decency? What is it? Something you eat?"

"I said put it back on! I don't want everybody to look at you!"

Laughing madly, she licks her lips and shakes her bust, making Ataru furious as his face turns deep red.

He completely lost notion of the race and it's rules, talking to her openly.

Gritting his teeth, he drops the empty plastic bottle and jumps at her.

Lum instantly changes demeanor, diving forward, executing a perfect somersault and landing a terrifying hammer kick on his shoulder. Almost crippled by the totally unexpected attack, Ataru moans as pain overwhelms him, and falls to his knees. He can't feel his left arm anymore, and waves of pain travel through his upper torso.

_Gods!_

He blacks out.

He finds himself lying down on the sidewalk with something soft under his head, a paramedic spraying something on his shoulder and taking readings from a diagnostic device, another paramedic massaging his numb left arm. He looks up to see a concerned face with deep, cold blue eyes, and green hair.

"O-Ouch." Ataru manages to stammer, wincing.

The more experienced Paramedic talks to him "Take it easy, Sir. It is a miracle that your opponent's blow did not shear your clavicle."

"Aw, Come on Darling! Look, I'm sorry… see, I put the bra back on, OK?"

As he painfully props himself up, she floats above and around him smiling.

"Darling, you don't seem interested in me. Should I strip naked, instead? Would that… arouse you?"

"Uhh! Stop it! Damn, what's gotten into you!"

A hurt expression appears on her face.

"Darling, you're yelling at me! Why? I did not do anything bad, have I?"

She darts away laughing, accelerating wildly.

Ataru stands up, with great effort. The medical spray and the massage slowly brought sensibility back in his arm, and pain is subsiding.

"Mr. Moroboshi, you should not talk to your opp…"

"Shut the fuck up, will ya?" Ataru snaps and shoves away the paramedic.

An alarming thought grips him.

_If…__ if this had been the Lum I'd faced on the first tag race… What would have been of Earth? What... what would have been my fate?_

_..._

From the VIP stage, total silence.

Mr. Invader nervously whispers to his wife: "Dearest… are you sure that our daughter is OK? She doesn't look at all like herself, out there. I mean, she's treating Son in Law as if he was some lesser…"

"I… don't know, on a hindsight, she has been overly emotional lately, passing from black depression to overexcitement… I thought it was because of the race against him, but… I really don't know…", Mrs. Invader very, very worriedly answers.

Oyuki evenly notes "Pardon me, I must also observe that in the last four days Ramu-chan has exhibited abnormally enhanced emotional outbursts. It greatly surprised me."

As the race progresses, Benten blurts out: "Holy shit, it's gettin' worse by the minute!"

Strangely, Ran is the only one that has not spoken a single word since the gun went off at daybreak, an unreadable expression on her face, her mind thinking furiously.

She swiftly disappears.

In the afternoon, Ran returns to the VIP stage and whispers to Mrs. Invader's ear. She jolts and stares at Ran.

"Yes, Mrs. Invader, I am sure."

Unnoticed, they both discreetly walk away from the stage, as everyone else is fascinated by Lum's strange behavior and the show she's putting on; whispers, and an occasional chuckle hum throughout the stage.

The only totally silent sector is the one that holds Famdom's delegation. Mr. Ionberindei is a shade paler than white... while Rairale is strangely calm.

* * *

...

**Lum. Or, i****s she?**

Lum is shocked, confused and… on hyper drive.

She feels incredibly _alive_.

Something snapped inside her. It happened last night. Darkness emerged, taking control of her. The Darkness, that _was_ her Art.

Darkness.

The Darkness that _owns_ her, now.

Since the Darkness' ascension, during the night, Lum started living in a dream like reality. A twisted, separate reality, in which she imagined enjoying hitting, hurting Ataru. Lovingly drawing blood. Tasting it, savoring it, being so aroused to reach climax. Hearing his joyful screams. Pleasure… and lust. For blood, and pain, unleashed on her loved one. The inconceivable part is that it felt _right_. It felt _good_.

_Yes! Delivering pain __is what a lover should do._

Feeling pain means that you are alive: you know that you live because you feel pain. An equation, a perfect symmetry.

The darkness whispers to her.

_Show him! Show him yourself!__ Show him what you really are inside!_

A desperate part of her is screaming wildly in denial, deep inside her mind.

_No! Noooo! I don't want to hurt Darling! I love him!_

Then, another voice, stronger, shouting louder in her mind, obsessing her, overwhelming every defense and silencing every conflict.

_Yes! __I__ love him! __I__ want him to feel alive! Alive with me! Pain! Pain is life!_

_Provoke Darling! Tease him! Rouse him! Make him desire me! Court me! Fight me! Hurt me! Love me!_

Darkness.

...

Ataru cautiously still follows Lum, but at a distance, wary of any unpredictable reaction. He knows something very wrong is going on, and it worries him.

"Yooh-hoo! Darling! Come on! What are you doing? You have to tag me!"

Lum feels absolutely free, as an incredibly primal, instinctive and ancient, intoxicating sensation is exponentially increasing her drive. She wants him, she wants to be conquered… dominated. Sexually taken. The Darkness totally took over. But, it's still Lum. Her most obscure, animal and base self, which she always despised, concealed and negated. Now completely exposed, for all to see.

Yearning for physical contact, Lum does not run away, but wants to remain within reach; so, when Ataru slows down, she does the same, until both stop.

It reaches a point in which it's a standstill.

Lum turns to face Ataru, her fists to her hips.

"Darling! I feel ashamed for you! What are you doing there? Throwing in the towel? Come on, you have to at least… _try_ to tag me!"

"Uh… you won't try anything… weird? Like, ripping open my throat?"

"Who… moi?" Lum answers, pointing to herself, highly amused.

"All right, then"

Steeling his resolution, Ataru lunges for her.

Lum, instead of escaping, starts fencing, savoring every touch, grab and impact, parrying gently every attempt, giggling.

It is obvious, even for Ataru, that she wants him to touch her. She wants physical contact.

Then she slowly starts opposing him. A couple jabs, a half fist to the body, a backfist in retreat. No real force in the strikes. Most don't even land on him.

Ataru is disoriented, but doesn't back off, still trying to get a hold of her.

Suddenly, Lum fiercely attacks him, from a distance, feinting a flying front kick to the face.

He reflexively covers himself, raising his arms in a cross block.

A few feet in front of him, she dives down, spins on herself, placing her left palm on the ground crouching and compressing like a spring, and explodes a devastating point blank upside down side kick, the blade of her foot impacting on his lower abdomen.

Ataru is shoved sprawling several yards back and bites the dust.

Painfully lying sideways on the ground, his wind gone and bent on himself gagging, with both hands on his stomach, he's utterly confused as to exactly what is going on.

Moaning, he opens his teary eyes to see Lum again flying above him, in slow circles, smiling with her fangs well exposed, giggling.

It takes a full minute before he can talk again.

"Y… You idiot! That REALLY hurt!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"What? Hey, you sure that you're MY Lum? Y-you aint the Lum that attacked me at Mendo's restaurant, are you?" His voice is panicked, broken up.

Lum stops circling.

"Darling… that _was_ me! But, a me before knowing you… and now, it's again me… but whole. Oh… D-darling…"

Lum pauses, her gaze somewhat dulled. Then, again a dark light shines in her eyes.

"Darling… I love you more than my own life!"

"Lum, you Idiot! Don't you realize that, what you say and what you do, do not match at all!"

She lands in front of him.

"Come on! What are you doing? Catch me, if you can!"

Ataru considers what to do. Fight or flight? He needs time, time to understand. He turns his head to a building to his right, and chooses to flee and run right in it. Lum walks slowly to the building. She expects Darling to jump out on her, ambush her, but nothing happens. She stops walking, and mocking the line from an earth movie that quite impressed her a while back, starts teasing Ataru, snapping her fingers.

"Daaarling… come out to plaaay… Daarling… Come out to Play-yaay... Daaarling…."

Ataru hears Lum's husky and very menacing voice, and feels a shivering chill run down his spine!

_HOLY SHIT!_

In an uncontrollable fit of fear, he shoots out of a side window, running away at impossible speed.

"There you are! Wait for me, Darling! You have to tag me!"

...

Now, everybody on the VIP stage is totally flabbergasted.

What they see on the giant screens that relay every detail of the race is quite unnerving!

Many have their jaw on the floor, with an incredulous stare in their eyes.

Mr. Ionberindei has his face buried in his hands.

Bara addresses a very confused Mr. Invader:

"Ehm… Boss… I am sure that something is wrong here. I mean, _she's_ actually trying to tag _HIM_…"

"Bara… I can see that for myself! I… I need someone to tell me what the hell is happening. Call Psi services! Call Intel! I want someone... _anyone_ down here NOW to relay to me!"

_My daughter has gone totally crazy! She's going to lose the challenge, shaming herself and all our family... again! Unless... she's under the influence of drugs, or some external psi __control pressure! If this was true, and we could prove it, then __it would invalidate the race, and make us win anyway!_

"Ionberindei!"

The shout makes the Famdoomi leader shudder.

Invader turns to his bodyguards. "Bring him here!"

"Yes Boss!"

Four UDF soldiers forcefully present Ionberindei and Rairale to Invader.

"I will try to be kind, and ask you nicely. Please confess. What have you done to my daughter?"

"I… did not… I haven't done anything to Miss Lum, Lord Invader. I have no idea what's going on."

"Do not lie. Have you conditioned, or otherwise done anything on Son in Law that may have driven my daughter out of her mind?"

"N… no!"

"You are NOT going to be allowed to _die_ for the next two centuries if you do not confess what you did NOW!"

A shiver of utter fear goes down Ionberindei's back, cringing at Invader's roaring threat.

A soft voice attracts his attention.

"Dear…"

Mrs. Invader has a concerned look.

"Please, Dear, come with me. Now. I… think I know what is happening."

Mr. Invader turns his eyes to the sky. "Holy Dragons, this must be one of those days."

He leaves the VIP stand without a word; Oyuki and Benten follow him.

Ionberindei breathes again, terrorized. Rairale smiles.

* * *

...

**The true nature of the beast**

Ran waits for Invader's family inside the UDF Mobile Command shuttle, calmly seated at the strategy table in the briefing room, sipping tea.

As everyone is invited to seat down, Mrs. Invader talks with a grave voice.

"Dear. There is a very serious explanation to our beloved daughter's behavior during the last month or so. Her exaggerated emotional response to anything, be it happiness, grief or anger. Her… strength. It is because of the Art. I… By the Holy Dragons… I am so sorry. It is my fault, as I should have known, I should have recognized the signs."

Mrs. Invader breathes deeply.

"You know that our dear Ran-_chan_ is native of Q'aar. She has a good friend that is a priestess at the Swamps Temple. Being aware of the true nature of the Art, she called her and the priestess confirmed what we, by then, both imagined. We now know what is going on with our daughter. I will leave Ran-_chan_ to explain it, as she knows more on the subject than I do. Please, listen to her!"

"It's pretty simple and straightforward, really, Mr. Invader. Lum is performing a primal courting." Ran stated, matter of factly.

"I don't understand."

"Her Art chose Darling."

Mr. Invader has a blank stare.

"Her Art. The Art is the original power of the Oni race. You do know about this, at least, don't you? You were paying attention in secondary school, right?"

Ran's voice drips acid, and she doesn't even realize she's actually insulting one of the Quadrant's most powerful Warlords.

"Ah. Uh, Yes, sort of, but..."

Ran darkens, a fierce expression on her face. She calms down, her voice again so sweet it could cause cavities...

"OK, then. I will have to explain fully from the start. Please, do not interrupt me.

"I assume we all are aware of the Legend of the Dragons. This Legend tells us that the Dragons gifted the Oni with different powers and technological knowledge, during the Shade Age, millennia and millennia ago. Scientists agree that this is correct, it is a legend based in actual facts, although in regards to powers, we now ascertained the fact that the Oni race DID acquire these powers, not only from the Dragons, but also from many different other races across the Galaxy. What is not publicly known, is _how_ this was really accomplished.

"The Oni race, as a whole, has a primordial power, initially widespread and now only present in rare female individuals; it is called the Art. The Art is commonly regarded as the legendary capacity to subdue and control _any_ compatible male.

This is also mostly correct, its action carried out essentially using feedback adjustable and adaptable pheromones and a form of VERY powerful, albeit primal and largely subconsciously used, telepathic capability.

And this is where public knowledge ends, as the Art is truly the means used to… _acquire_ these powers.

The word compatibility, in regards to the Art's influence, is actually a much broader term than you would imagine. Biological compatibility in Hannya (a female Oni owning the Art) is incredibly extensive, being able to actually adapt physiologically to different alien biologies.

"So, to make it short, assume that a Hannya mates with a... compatible male from a 'contributing' race. Their child will bear Oni somatic features, possibly one or even two already established Oni powers drawn from the mother's lineage, but surely exhibit the specific power of the other race… in effect, _stealing_ that race's peculiar power and making it their own. Mrs. Invader, for example, is the descendant of an ancient race that wielded electrical powers. She also descends from another race that biologically defied gravity. Of course, these powers are widespread in Oni population, as are Firebreathing and Shapeshifting abilities, or, Lord invader, your incredible strength and near invulnerability. The Art, on the other hand, became rarer and rarer, as Oni dominion spread and the number of 'compatible contributing' species tended to zero. We actually lost track of many of these races, some extinct before recorded history, their only vestiges remaining as Oni powers and occasional fossilized remains. Some other are just plain obvious. As you know, many Oni possess Lifeforce transfer ability, a characteristic of my own race.

"The Art is not simply a 'power'. It is part of the very structure of the brain, DNA and overall biology of the Hannya that possess it, we could almost define a Hannya as being genetically a related, but altogether different, lifeform from the Oni race. Or, better yet, sort of a… third gender. Male, female and Hannya, a special istance of female Oni, still perfectly female but at the same time, _different_.

The Art can actually influence some of the Hannya's behaviors, emotions and may even take control of many actions, in a specific moment of life: choosing a Lifemate. Especially if this Lifemate is from another, biocompatible, race. If the Hannya commits to a 'contributing' lifemate, The Art will obligate the Hannya to perform a... primal Oni courting.

"Through the Courting, Theologists and Priests at the Swamps Temple believe the Art makes sure that the chosen lifemate is strong enough to survive and protect the forming family, and at the same time creates an unbreakable bond between both Hannya and Lifemate.

"You can see where all this is taking us, don't you, Lord Invader? What is happening, is that Lum's Art has granted Darling the chance to offspring a new and unique power, not already present in the Oni genetic pool, which must be some characteristic of his race. Surely, it is Lum's love for Darling that has triggered the process. She is now 'courting' him. According to my friend in the Swamps Temple, it is the first time this happens again in possibly thousands upon thousands of years."

A deafening silence follows Ran's lecture.

Then, Benten breaks it!

"I just hope that the unique power we're talking 'bout AINT Ataru-kun's lecherousness!"

* * *

Notes.

**NCO:** Non Commissioned Officer

"**come out to play…"** Yeah. The Warriors. What a great movie. And the Eagles' soundtrack!… Wow.

**Hannya:** a female Oni Demon in Traditional Japanese myth.

I have been fascinated by the fact that, according to traditional Japanese Oni depiction, a Hannya is an overly jealous and violent female Oni, sometimes said to be the transformation of a mad human woman. This induced me to elaborate a plausible reason for Lum's behavior in the last day of the race: she is in fact following her traditional nature to go to any length in order to possess the object of her lust.


	10. The Sleep of Reason spawns Monsters

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel 2.0**

_By Pizzigri_

_White moves its tower to threat the Black queen. The white king is safe… but, only until the next move. Drifting between the infinite streams and flows of time, She looks at the imaginary board and pieces. She shakes her head. Her game has its rules…_

_…_

Yes, this is as dark as I can comfortably get it to be. You've been warned. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are © copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**The Sleep of Reason spawns Monsters**

…

Time ticks away, only half hour remains until the sunset of the tenth day.

Two years of constantly escaping and evading a jealous and angry Oni in Tomobiki, during Ataru's frequent girlhunts have finally paid off: since his decision to break every contact with Lum and giving up initiative to chase and pretending to tag her, a couple hours ago, he has managed to avoid or fend off every attack the beautiful Oni attempted on him throughout her relentless and wild hunt.

It's a sadistic game of cat and mouse, in a confined and evasion proof space; the challenge area is a one-mile radius circle around the center of Famdom's Capital city – in which the VIP stages are also located - encompassing buildings, parks, streets and avenues. The perimeter is electronically protected with a force field tuned to both champions' psi signature, impossible to breach.

Lum still pursues Ataru tenaciously, never losing sight of him.

All of a sudden, a chilling scream echoes behind Ataru.

"AAAHHH!"

Ataru turns to look back, only slightly slowing down his escape, to see why Lum shrieked.

His blood freezes as he sees her on her knees, both hands to her temples, her face twisted in absolute pain.

Shivering, she glances desperately towards Ataru.

"H…help me! Darling, please…! My head… I…"

Her body jerking sharply from what seems like a massive pain attack, Lum slumps limply, face first, to the ground.

"Oh, Gods! Lum!"

Ataru turns on his heels, running towards her.

_Shit! I knew it! I knew all this was wrong, maybe they're attempting to mind control her!_

Kneeling before Lum, he turns her lifeless body face up.

"Lum, answer me! Ple-"

Her eyes open instantly, and she beams Ataru with a broad smile, paralyzing him.

"Darling! You actually fell for it… does this mean that you love me?"

In a flash, she raises her left leg straight up, twists herself while spinning both legs in the air, and with both hands to the ground delivers an upside down double roundhouse kick to Ataru's head and shoulder, shoving him some thirty feet away.

Using her momentum, she executes a somersault landing softly in an offensive combat stance.

Ataru shakes off the cobwebs from his head, clearing his mind standing shakily up; then, fueled by a sense of betrayal, he feels a surge of rage and fury building up, while staring in Lum's eyes.

"You… tricked me! That was low, you _bitch!"_

Lum tilts cutely her head with both her hands behind her back, giggling and smiling. Then she mildly blushes, childishly fidgeting with her feet, her eyes to the ground.

"Well… Darling, in war and… Love, _anything goes_. You should know it…"

When she raises her eyes again, she finds herself alone. Ataru disappeared in thin air.

"Darling…?"

…

A few minutes ago, Ataru once more successfully eluded Lum, and she lost sight of him.

"Darling? Daaaarling? Why do you run away? Do not escape, I am not your enemy, I am here to help you! Please, show yourself!"

_Sure… LIKE HELL, I WILL! _Ataru thinks, with satisfaction, to himself.

As Lum slowly drifts along the deserted streets, singing in a sweet, siren like voice, Ataru darts from shadow to shadow, flattening against the walls, using camouflage and Kawarimi techniques to remain virtually invisible.

_I have to hold on! I have to keep my distance, the challenge is almost over!_

Ataru checks one of the giant electronic billboards counting the remaining time until the end of the Tag Race, displaying both Uruseian Standard Time and Earth hours, minutes and seconds. A smile.

_Only twelve minutes left, I can make it! I really can! Come on, keep your cool man, once all this shits' over, even Lum's gonna be okay!_

All of a sudden, Lum's chilling voice falls silent.

Ataru freezes. Cold sweat beads his forehead, breathing slows down to practically stop, while he carefully scans around, trying to spot her.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit… where did she go, I can't believe I sidetracked, shit, this ain't the time to lose it! Getta hold, man…_

Crawling slowly along a tight alley, Ataru warily pops his head around a building corner to a larger street, assessing the situation and planning his escape route.

_All clear. She must have gone searching some blocks down. OK, dash to that garbage box, then to the parked vehicle, and then hide…_

"BOOOH!"

"EEEEEP!"

Ataru turns white and finds himself twenty feet from where he was standing, slammed with his back against a brick wall, arms and legs wide, and his throat totally dry, staring down an amused and giggling Lum.

She crept right behind him!

"Oh, Darling! Playing hide and go seek on _me!_"

She claps her hands, laughing. She looks so darn harmless and innocent.

Fear driven into every fiber of his being, Ataru instantly jumps high over Lum, surprising her; he lands some thirty feet away, racing towards downtown Famdom City.

She sprints after him, happily laughing.

…

**Duel**

Ataru keeps a small advantage over Lum, his physical condition still optimal thanks to the constant use of the regen tank over the past week. He really _could_ hope to stay out of her reach until the end of the challenge.

But _now_, the unthinkable happens. Ataru, in his escape down a large avenue closely stalked by Lum, unexpectedly finds her materializing in front of him.

"Damn!"

_How does she- when the hell did she do it!_

He takes a sharp turn to a large and fancy gate on his left, entering an immense glass lined building, and finds himself in the middle of a very large and round open space, almost four hundred feet diameter, completely surrounded on every side by what undoubtedly looks like ascending seating: an Amphitheatre.

He hurdles towards the seating, jumping over the edge of the arena, only to crash against something that opposes and repels him like a magnet against another: a force field! Like the one encircling the challenge area… and therefore, impenetrable!

There's only one entrance - and exit. And, a hovering feminine silhouette blocks it.

_Oh, no… No, no, no!_

He's cornered!

Ataru stands up, and slowly turns back to Lum.

She casually looms in front of him, maybe sixty feet away. She has her hands clasped behind her back, a triumphant, sweet smile on her face, and her eyes have the temperature of intergalactic space… a couple degrees above absolute zero.

"Hi, Darling."

Nowhere to run.

Nowhere to hide.

He turns around, completely at a loss, and then lifts his gaze to look up to the clouds visible above him, wishing to be able to fly away. Not that it would help much against Lum anyway, but the thought is there.

Finally, he shyly glances towards Lum, his gaze resting at her feet, unable to sustain eye contact.

"H-hi… Lum."

"Darling… I long to see you dance. Dance for me, Darling…"

Desperate, Ataru tries hard to think. For the first time in his life, his razor sharp mind fails him. A confused blank, crowded with chaotic, useless and meaningless thoughts. A child's memory pops up.

His grandfather would know what to do.

Right! Grandfather would help him!

_Ojii-san! What can I do! I cannot escape!_

Lum walks slowly towards him.

Panicked, Ataru takes a few steps back.

Ataru screams "OJII-SAN!" in the same way a frightened child would call "Mommy!".

Totally unexpected, a voice long lost answers his plea, and whispers within him.

"No need to yell, Ataru-Kun. It takes time, you know, to get all the way across the Heavens over here!"

_Ojii-san! You're here! Help me get out of this shit!_

"Accept the fight. Accept her, this is her true form"

_What? This ain't the suggestion I wanted! You must be joking! She's gonna kill me!_

"Just do as I say, Ataru-kun. It's the right thing to do"

Ataru looks in Lum's direction. The voice he 'feels' more than hear, is undoubtedly his Grandfather's. He cannot tell whether his spirit is actually here with him, or it is simply his subconscious that is acting to protect himself - Ataru doesn't care. Weirder things have occurred in Tomobiki.

_Ojii-san, I'm… uh, afraid I could hurt her. Yeah, I mean, I would NEVER hurt a woman!_

"Ataru-kun, you really think you _can_ hurt her? Besides, you have learned from me a way to fight without hurting your opponent. But, we both know it's just a lame excuse, right?"

_But…_

"Will you stop being fickle just this once time and darn do what I say?"

Ataru crouches in a compact stance, barely containing the urge to run away, with his left fist forward and his right hand clawed open, palm up, over his solar plexus.

_Yeah, yeah, I can make it, she's not using her lightning, thank the Gods, only seven minutes, I can avoid her for seven minutes, I can make it, Ojii-san's right, I can make it… oh shit…_

Lum cautiously approaches him, still slowly walking.

"Dance _with_ me…" she huskily repeats.

Their eyes lock. Her stare is mesmerizing, hypnotic. Space seems to warp around her, distorting Ataru's vision, as his head spins. His mind is under siege by some unknown force.

She tenses; at the optimal distance, Lum attempts a lightning fast snapping right side kick against him. He drops to the ground, as her foot misses his head by fractions of an inch.

Ataru twists and sweeps her left leg successfully, but of course Lum does not fall.

Instead, she uses the momentum of the flip to actually attempt a mid air inverted scissor kick, with both her hands now on the ground!

Ataru uses the momentum of the sweep to execute a roll to the side, avoiding the attack; he immediately stands up to face her in a cat stance, most of his weight on his rear foot, a half fist in high guard and an open knife hand over his heart, while she gracefully flips herself up and slowly glides back in front of him.

Dust settles, as they both briefly pause, studying each other.

_What am I doing? A cat stance!_

He's surprised of his own reaction, recognizing positions and movement schemes from katas long forgotten.

Grandfather's voice: "There, Ataru-kun. This is the _way_."

Lum continues her attack, sprinting forward. A low, middle and high-flying reverse roundhouse kicks, then a hook kick; Ataru avoids the first two, is forced to parry with both arms the high kick and takes in the hook kick, retreats, and strafes to his right, falling back and increasing distance between them.

Lum dashes towards him, attacking with animal ferocity in a zigzagging path akin to a great feline.

A blow similar to a butterfly kick. A right high snap kick.

_This is no good; her leg attacks are too fast and strong!_

Ataru instantly closes the distance on the last kick, his left foot entering her space, patting hard the inside of her thigh with his palm and throwing off her still extended right leg, to break her attack and avoid another possible high powered kick. She twirls back around and claws him on the chest, the talon like fingernails of her left hand cutting fabric and flesh like razors.

Blood is drawn. Ataru lets out a muffled cry of pain.

She instantly follows through with a right hook punch, her whole weight behind her fist; Ataru manages to slam his left palm into her shoulder, damping the blow. She curls up in mid air, throwing herself backwards, using Ataru's counter as a pivot, to raise her left knee aiming to strike his chest. Ataru blocks the knee with a downward right palm thrust, but she uses the rebound to spring her right foot up, painfully striking his unprotected side just below his left armpit.

Still in midair, she kicks him away with her now free left foot, completing the somersault and landing in a perfect stance.

Ataru kneels, panting, and holding his aching side, one fist to the ground. The exchange has been too fast for the eye to follow, and Ataru has been reacting on instincts alone.

Lum keeps pressing on.

Circling him in midair, again rapidly strafing from side to side until she dashes towards him.

Her attack doesn't surprise Ataru, sidestepping to avoid the hammer kick, and back flipping to gain vital maneuvering space.

What _does_ surprise Ataru, is unexpectedly finding Lum behind him after his evasive action, anticipating his tactic.

He spins to face her and attempt a defense, but, in an instant, she's over him. A Spear Hand Thrust passes right through his block, striking on his sternum, causing burning pain.

She closes in, her arms moving in a flash, like snakes around his arms, and, using a painful joint lever on his elbow, fully penetrates his guard.

Lum pins down Ataru's left foot crushing it with her own, using her right knee to smash into his right thigh, only inches from his groin; then, applying more pressure to the lever with her left arm, almost to the point of breaking his elbow, her right arm circles Ataru's chest grabbing the hair on the back of his head, and pulls him in a totally unexpected and incredibly violent kiss.

Lum completely blocked Ataru in a vise like hold, and for a moment that seems to last minutes, deep kisses a very surprised Ataru. He had his mouth open to gulp in air since the Spear Hand thrust left him breathless, and cannot oppose her tongue. She even closes her eyes.

He can feel her soft bosom rubbing against his chest, her hard nipples scraping the freshly cut skin.

Breaking the kiss, she whispers, "I love you, Darling."

She untangles herself in a lightning fast move, and shoves him away.

Startled, he regains some form, still in pain and breathing hard.

Lum pauses, elegantly changing guard, her legs moving in what looks like a dance step, and smiles beautifully to him, her eyes glowing.

"I just wet myself, Darling. So that you know", she purrs.

Her Side kick. His elbow block. She spins, with a left reverse punch, barely contained by his counter. Her hand hooks his wrist, pulling his arm as she takes a step back, shifting most of his weight off-center.

A sweep to his front foot, Lum again spins on herself facing away from him, thrusting the heel of her right foot between Ataru's legs; he loses balance, she wedges in his defense, her back against his chest, falling to knee level and following her spin, she lands a back left elbow high strike on his cheekbone!

Excruciating pain once more, a flash of light blurring his vision, blood in his mouth! She flows into another stance, shoving him forward, then faces her opponent and hits his solar plexus with a double fist strike, driving him several feet away, toppling in the dirt. One of his sneakers breaks loose.

Lum huskily growls, "Darling… please, hit me. Attack me! Subdue… and _take_ me!"

His wind gone, Ataru regains a stance, painfully struggling to keep a low center of gravity and his defense up, trying to retain proper technique, subconsciously shaking away the other shoe to maintain balance.

Conceding no pause, Lum fiercely assaults him.

Ataru panics, feeling lost. He staggers away from Lum's unstoppable fury, parrying her following blows, stumbling backwards.

_Breathe! Control the rhythm! One-two-three, exhale! Now, one-two- uugh!_

Knee strike to the lower torso! He bends over.

She utters worriedly, in a broken voice, "Darling! Fight back!"

Her half fist one-two; his knife hand parry and open palm counter. She claws his hand with her fingernails and a front snap kick reaches the target, planting the ball of her foot deep in his side.

Blinding pain.

Lum's tone is now desperate.

"ATTACK ME! DEFEAT ME!"

She spins mid-air, following her strike, and delivers a reverse side kick.

Gasping for air, Ataru manages to reply "I… don't… can't… hurt you. I…"

Another kick, and still another.

Ataru always thought that his speed and resilience would give him an edge against anyone, but Lum is insanely fast and strong, way too strong… to be only… _human_?

_She __**ain't**__ human. Gods, I can't do it. I'm no match for her! Ojii-san, Help me!_

Vision is doubling, blurring. He's losing focus, overwhelmed by the sheer number of blows literally raining on him.

Time is running short, for Lum. A desperate thought in her mind: her Darling does not fight back; he's not fulfilling his duty in the Courting. She's going to lose him.

Minus four minutes to the end of it all.

_This is it. I'm going down._

"Ataru-kun. This is the moment. Use the Teishi jikan. Concentrate yourself!"

_Ojii-san! It can't work! It never has, I don't know how to do it!_

"Nonsense, Ataru-kun. You know. You always knew. It is there, inside you, only sealed and forgotten. You will not disappoint your Sensei!"

Ataru focuses all his will. Desperately trying to believe in something clearly impossible; but when all the rest fails… you cling on to the irrational. And, you…

**Believe**.

Burning energy flows in Ataru's veins, a tide of lifeforce overwhelms his soul and he can feel an uncontainable surge of pressure exploding in his mind…

Time seems to crawl to a stop.

Mind-boggling silence now plunges around him.

Pain seems to fade.

Light slowly changes angle and tint, its intensity dims, everything is bathed in a darker radiance.

Dust and sweat droplets freeze in air.

He instantly feels paralyzed, as if his body was cast in concrete.

Ataru struggles to move, but his limbs refuse to do so. Panic creeps into him.

All of a sudden he realizes that he is moving, only very, very slowly; and that everything else, including Lum, moves just as slowly. Time is in slow motion.

Disillusion turns to surprise and then excitement: _It ain't over yet!_

Ataru has all the time in the world, now.

"Ataru-kun. You have now access to a different space and time, a dimension that allows you to fully express your _shinobi_ skill", the voice of his lost Grandfather echoes in the absolute silence of his mind. "Grasp this chance and treasure it!"

With pain and fatigue totally gone and unknown energy flowing in every limb and muscle, he feels weightless, as if gravity stopped working; only inertia can be felt. It takes forever to very slowly turn to look at Lum. He can make out every subtle detail, every little shadow on her face, his vision has a clarity and crispness he never experienced before. At the same time, he's aware of everything surrounding him, an awareness akin to waking up after a blurry dream, except that Ataru feels like he's been dreaming his whole life and only here and now he truly is wide awake. He's surprised to feel at peace, a calmness and serenity never before felt permeating him.

Endless minutes seem to pass, as she painstakingly inches towards him. Ataru can calmly study her eyes. Her blue pupils, of the purest crystal, locked, frozen in time staring in his own, and for the very first time, he notices a glittering, a faint sparkling within her eyes, as if the stars reflect themselves in her soul veiled of sadness.

There's a whole galaxy, swimming in the infinite blue of her eyes.

Her expression, carved out of granite, is painful to bear. Desperation and obvious disappointment twist her features.

Her fangs are bared, and she has a glare that would send shivers down the spine of a Delta Force operator, her loose and long glittering green hair wildly twirling around her, frozen in place.

Ataru cannot help but notice how Lum's normally supple, smooth and relaxed body, so dreamingly soft and warm, is now turned to an equally beautiful and honed killing machine, every single muscle slowly rippling under her skin as if it was flexible steel, definite, lean and powerful, the ultimate athlete: the body of a Perfect Spartan female warrior.

She's focused, and determined to bring down her opponent.

Her half fist frontal strike very slowly lunges for his throat. He does not even wince, very calmly intercepting the blow as the back of his left hand gently taps and deflects it harmlessly to the side, his stare never wavering from Lum's eyes.

As their gaze lock, something in her eyes change. She perceives that Ataru is different.

A different light illuminates her marvelous pupils, and her face relaxes in a gentler expression, her grin turning to a kind smile.

Ataru smiles as well.

Her attack does not stop.

But, he can now see her blows, every single one, and counter them. She's so impossibly slow that he could just as easily reach out and touch her face to gently caress her, end the challenge tagging her horns or stop her cold altogether with a direct throat strike. Lum would not be able to react in time, helpless as a child.

This moment, Ataru would be able to effortlessly win the duel, his mind fast as a lightning and his body pushed well beyond every human limit.

Somehow this thought even crosses his mind, but he dismisses it with shame.

_I could never hurt her._

Another thought way in the back of his mind suggests using this ability to escape.

But, Ataru makes a decision that will impact his life forever. He chooses to stand his ground.

…

Lum has a revelation, crossing her gaze with Ataru, which instantly relieves her of the desperation induced by his lack of response to her courting.

_Darling will NOT fight back. He does not need to! He will endure any punishment, and show me he can take anything, to prove his strength, his love for me. He will not yield nor fail, taking pleasure in pain… t-this is so beautiful…_

The Darkness acknowledges and approves.

_Resilience and survival IS acceptable, my Child._

…

Ataru's speed is so high that it's like moving underwater, sensing the flow of a thick fluid around his limbs and body with every movement. Light bends at the edges of the compressed air in front of their fists. Every contact creates ripple waves in the air, which can be felt reverberating as gentle and silent vibrations on his skin.

Her strikes are easily avoided, stopped or deflected by appropriate blocks and countermoves. Ataru draws on Ojii-san's experience; total economy of movement, fluidity, and control. Ataru indeed feels his Grandfather at his side.

Ojii-san's martial arts skills, consciously returning to him, finally allow Ataru to understand what Lum's incredible advantage in hand to hand combat is all about. A sense of admiration emerges in his mind. It is not only inhuman strength, speed, skill.

It's Balance.

She does not need balance, an essential fundament of any martial art, because she simply ignores gravity.

No - Ataru corrects himself - she _uses_ gravity; Lum can instantly nullify, or shift all or a portion of her weight, controlling how gravity affects her, at will in any part of her body, focusing it in her blows, regaining her stability in any possible situation, using momentum, of course her mass is still present, and her flight thrust to add up to speed and power.

Moreover, she follows no identifiable style. No recurring pattern can be perceived in her movements, making her every single attack and stance totally unique and unpredictable, while Ataru's technique is based mostly on various Kempo and Ryukiu styles, especially Jujutsu.

Fighting _this_ would be the ultimate challenge for even the greatest of Earth's Masters.

Lum does not hold back, she does not pull her punches, putting all herself in the fight. But Ataru realizes that her blows are apparently not vicious, or directed to vital targets, they are not meant to kill.

Almost as if the fight was, indeed, a dance.

An enlightenment.

They _are_ dancing; she is expressing herself, enjoying the fight.

This is what she asked for.

Lum is daughter of a warrior race.

She is a Warrior.

The Darkness reveals the shining brilliance of her essence.

So, this is the real Lum, her truest and most hidden self.

Strong, fast, deadly, and at the same time gentle, caring and loving.

Loving… Yes, she loves him, and she's proving that she loves him through this fight.

_H-how and why, in my right mind, should I be able to notice and acknowledge all this? What is the Darkness? _Ataru thinks, bewildered; his mind is filled with strange and foreign thoughts.

Another roundhouse kick, he avoids it ducking, a reverse side kick follows, he dodges it.

_Give in to the power, and indulge in the love you feel for her. You should grant her the love she craves. You should unleash your love, and _strike_ her. Lovingly administer _pain_._

Alien thoughts swarm Ataru's mind.

His movements are now extremely elegant, precise, mostly following sections of an arc, like a door swinging on its hinges, fluid and uniform; opposing as little resistance as possible to her blows, redirecting their force whenever practical, using rebound from a block or strike to assist movement. Breathing in perfect harmony to his movements.

He can see the shadow of his Grandfather over him, guiding his actions. He feels synchronized. In tune.

Ataru's so focused he completely ignores every ethic and value he always thought were his driving principles and beliefs.

Once more, free choice has been taken away from Ataru. Tricked into doing what the teenager loathes most, violence. A conflicting thought cries for attention, in the back of his mind: _This Is Wrong. You don't want to hurt her. Stop. Run. Run away._

But, Ataru cannot, or doesn't want to, listen.

* * *

**The VIP Stage's point of view**

_Shortly after Ran's lecture and after a few more details had been exchanged on the legendary, and believed lost, Oni courting ritual, Invader's family and Lum's friends returned to the VIP stage._

_A hasty meeting with the Oni judging panel regarding Lum's and Ataru's 'role exchange' in the race decreed that, however unprecedented, it is acceptable and within the rules, since Ataru's goal of tagging Lum's horns remain unchanged. The fact that Ataru decided to forsake his goal for the remaining duration of the race does not break any rule._

_Of course, Mr. Ionberindei and the representatives of the Famdoomi government currently in charge vehemently opposed the decision, but the judging panel rejected it on the grounds that _their_ Champion acted on his own will, without any outside influence._

_Since then, Mr. and Mrs. Invader almost relaxed at Ataru's ability to avoid Lum, and hoped that it would last until the end of the race, given that it would essentially mean victory for the Oni side, and at the same time, an ending of the ritual without any real damage._

_But, as Ataru trapped himself in Famdom City's main Contact Sports Stadium, Lum's parents and friends immediately knew that their hopes were not to be rewarded._

* * *

From the outside, the raging battle seems a duel to death.

The gigantic screens placed next to the VIP stage show multiple angles of the challenge, thanks to hundreds of small robotic video cameras shooting continuously every single instant of Lum and Ataru's fight. The footage is also live feeding throughout the Galaxy Quadrant, using Subspace real-time connection to simultaneously reach every technologically advanced, and Federation acknowledged, sentient race.

Including Earth.

Lum's parents are ill at ease to see their beloved daughter relentlessly attack a boy they finally admit they both care for, and now consider as much as a son.

Sure, the Swamps' priests reassured them on the nature of this ancient and barbarically violent ritual, the legendary preliminary to an Oni nuptial union, in which both parties demonstrate and test each other's physical strengths and abilities to defend a future family against an enemy, and emphasized on the fact that the confrontation should be nothing more than a passionate sparring session, at the end of which, a bonding of some sort should happen.

Nonetheless, the fact that no one has witnessed an actual Oni courting for several thousand years did everything but help to relieve their concern.

Everyone else on the VIP stage is totally entranced by the astonishingly elegant and violent combat unfolding before their eyes. The sheer speed at which each blow is delivered is unbelievable; air is actually compressed around them, shock waves visible, and dust blown away from the ground.

But, what deems more incredible to one specific onlooker is not that Ataru seems more than capable to hold his own against Lum, rather that his defensive movements feature an unconceivable and unprecedented grace and beauty. Benten whistles in admiration at the sheer perfection of the martial Art he's performing. She unconsciously feels attracted to Ataru, for the first time in her life, recognizing him as a Warrior, among Warriors; the only way her people is willing to grant respect.

As the minutes pass, Benten notes that the fight is essentially one sided. Lum attacks relentlessly, and Ataru expertly counters. Every punch and kick strikes his defense with massive energy, which he seems to absorb and dissipate with relative ease.

The battle is fought silently, with no tenseness in both fighters' faces.

Ataru is completely focused in defense, countering Lum's attacks, only following through with a blow if it is a logical consequence of a defensive move, concentrating in executing throws, instead.

Benten hopes against hope that Ataru will make it relatively unharmed to the end of the challenge.

_Ataru stands his ground… but,_ _for how long? Thanks the Holy Stars time is running out, only minutes to the end. Maybe, just maybe…_

Benten's expert eye notices an otherwise imperceptible change of pace. Ataru appears to slow down, and suddenly attacks Lum. Her hopes crumble. She bitterly thinks, _This is it. Lum won._

…

Lum and Ataru find themselves almost in contact in front of each other.

Her right knee blow to his side, evenly countered with his right hand, her right elbow strike feint to the face, he blocks it but for the first time cannot avoid the following back fist.

She opens the hand millimeters before the impact, damping the hit. Her knuckles actually caress his cheek. Somehow the surely excruciating pain does not register with Ataru, feeling a pleasing, warm, soft sensation instead, against his face.

He shakes it off before pivoting in yet another defensive position, troubled by this slip. Her speed seems to inexplicably increase.

Lum pivots herself, after a horizontal left back elbow strike following the spin of the previous attack, rolling into a crouching position right below her Darling.

He's somehow wide open. She focuses all her mass in the heel of her right palm, striking almost vertically for his chin.

She curbs a potentially fatal blow millimeters from the impact, transforming it in yet another caress, sliding her hand along his face. He only feels the stroke, not the sting and blood gushing out of the cuts her sharp and rock hard knuckles leave.

Ataru sidesteps and crouches, performing a calf kick, using the swing to penetrate her defense, reaching with a double palm strike her midsection. The mighty blow compresses the air between them, and there's no physical contact; she actually perceives the attack as a slow, controlled and cuddling push.

Nonetheless, Lum finds herself ten feet away from Ataru, her wind momentarily gone.

This time, Ataru is decidedly worried.

_W-what is going on? I had to attack her, I'm starting to lose track of her movements… Gods, Gods, don't leave me now!_

…

The fight almost hypnotically fascinates Rairale.

A slightly more confident Mr. Ionberindei whispers to Rairale:

"If Moroboshi stands his ground, that demon is going to kill him! If this happens, we won!"

Rairale stares back disgustedly to him.

"Ioni, you not understand. They are making love, yes? It is ancient Oni warrior way of loving, Dance of Warrior Lovers, and I marvel he accepted it. I imagined he would not have enough _guts_ to."

Ionberindei, with a puzzled expression, turns to face her.

"Rai… How do you know?"

"Devil Lum my enemy, reason all this happened, yes? I know _everything_ about Devil Lum."

"But… you seemed surprised, months ago, of my plan to induce Invader to… and…"

His guts tense with a dreadful feeling; it takes a moment before he can express his fears.

"You… _conned_ me into this? You… becoming my trusted… you… worked me for months, _years_, suggesting, convincing me that it could be done, that it would work, we could seize power… only for this?"

"Yes. I wanted revenge on Devil Lum. It was only way to _touch_ Devil Lum, with only thing in Universe Devil Lum care for… Moroboshi. It worked, yes?" she answered simply.

"Y… you double crossing whore! You accused _me_ of lying to _you_! You risked all our lives and the lives of every…"

A dagger magically appears in her hand, the serrated blade gently stroking his neck's skin. A drop of blood stains the razor sharp edge.

"Ioni, now, shut up, yes?"

A pause.

"Please, enjoy the dance. It is beautiful, yes? Outcome may, or not, be end of one's life. Nonetheless, both will deeply be scarred. Let's go and see with our eyes first hand!"

…

**Into the white ashes**

_In the darkest hour, even just a flicker of light is enough to spark hope. But, just as easily, it can be put off like a candle in a gale. The black queen moves, the white tower's gone and it's a checkmate to the White King_

…

Only a couple of minutes separate Lum and Ataru from the end of the challenge.

During their battle, they moved out of the amphitheatre on to the streets.

His confidence and speed gone, Ataru lost initiative, and Lum gradually took over, scoring hit after hit, slowly tearing down every defense and inflicting incremental damage to his body.

Fear and fatigue oppresses Ataru. He feels depleted, exhausted, and no longer able to maintain the technique he mastered for the first time in his life.

The subjective flow of time, which progressively sped up since the almost freezing moment of his awareness of Teishi jikan, suddenly fades completely. What felt like hours of combat, actually lasted less than four minutes.

A roar fills his ears, his vision blurs again, and searing pain washes over him, like a mighty splash of boiling water.

Wiping his face with his wrist, he realizes that blood flows from his nose and mouth. Still more precious blood seeps from cuts and gouges on knees, elbows, and his chest, lazily dripping to the ground.

Ataru can't move his right leg anymore, sensibility gone in a painful numbness; many ribs are cracked, _one must have punctured a lung_, he absent-mindedly thinks, noting the red froth he coughed up moments before.

A few fingers in his left hand are surely broken.

He cannot muster his breathing, now completely out of control.

Every muscle in his body screams, from the immense strain of the Teishi Jikan. Even without Lum's damages, he'd be helpless and weak as a newborn baby.

The teenager's body is crumbling, only his exceptional spirit allows it to stand.

_Gods! Ojii-san, What am I supposed to do now?_

Silence.

_Ojii-san!_

Only now Ataru notices that the shadow of his Grandfather shrouding his body subtly disappeared along with the Stop Time technique.

_Shit! Why didn't I use Teishi Jikan to break contact and just run away! I really blew it…_

Lum stands maybe fifteen feet in front of him, apparently fresh as a rose and deadly as a tiger, eagerly preparing her attack.

Ataru looks at her magnificent figure.

…_and I've also burnt all I have… into white ashes._

He raises and holds his open left hand towards Lum.

Stop.

She freezes in response.

"L-Lum-chan... Let's end it here. OK?"

He tries to sound strong, in control. Childishly wishing to maintain a semblance of dignity, of male superiority. But, inside, Ataru's only a cowering puppy…

_Please… Please Lum. I've had enough… I give up, you win… have mercy._

Ataru looks at her, expectantly, with hope in his eyes. After all, only seconds separates them from the end of the challenge. He made it!

His vision blurs again, but in reality it's only Lum's incredible speed. She accelerates towards him like a bullet.

He doesn't even try to parry her attack, a sense of betrayal clutching his heart at Lum's reaction to his plea; a roundhouse kick slaps him in the face, removing his guard to expose his chest, and she follows through with a tremendous flying thrust side kick to his lower abdomen that almost cuts Ataru in two.

The thunderous sonic crack of her right foot, breaking Mach speed before the massive impact, is partially muffled by his flesh, and echoes throughout the empty streets.

The thrust is so powerful that Ataru is propelled across the street, to smash against a parked hovercar, ramming through the side door, and tearing down everything inside; plastic, metal and bone sickly screaming from the impact.

The dust settles. Everything is now motionless, and totally silent.

…

Ramu Invader, daughter of Oniboshi and Uru Warlord Invader, Noble Oni Raijin Race, and one of the last Hannya still in existence, is master of the field. She majestically stands tall, breathing evenly and deeply, gazing down with curiosity her fallen opponent.

While the last, golden, light ray of the sunset dies over the mountains surrounding Famdom's capital city, a distant report echoes.

The judges far, far away, declare the winner of the challenge.

…

Lum breathes deeply, savoring the absolute power flowing through her, feeling unnaturally and recklessly ecstatic, her darkness satisfied at last.

Like stars shining through the dark blanket of a moonless night, light starts to punch through the dark matter that swallowed her mind.

The incredible tide of excessive emotions, ranging from sheer intoxication, to depravation and lust, to deepest grief, that engulfed her conscience for the last weeks, slowly retreats.

Light dissipates darkness. A benevolent smile forms from the last strands of darkness overwhelmed by the blinding light that is Lum's passion and love.

But… something is off. Her Elected one is not rising from the ground, smiling to her. He is not happily running towards her, to sweep her off the ground, ecstatic that the courting has been granted, that his resilience and determination has been judged acceptable. He's not moving… Why?

The puzzling sensation slowly fades, her conscience flowing back in her mind, as an answer struggles to be acknowledged. With it, weak sparks start forming again on her skin.

As the Darkness leaves, a sensation of expanding awareness fills a void in her mind, flowing like water around herself and towards her Elected one.

Moments later, only one thought explodes in her mind, once again free and in total control of herself.

_**Darling! **_

…

Inside the wrecked hovercar, with both eyes closed, unable to move and breathing in short gasps, Ataru tastes the oily and coppery flavor of blood congealing in his mouth, and realizes that Lum must have broken something really important inside him, this time. She hit him with more force he'd ever believed possible. Ataru feels an immense weight on his chest, and crumpling cardboard inside his collapsed lungs. Pain is slowly fading away, turning to cold and wet numbness.

A sense of defeat, regret and sadness… for Lum's betrayal.

_Who cares… Who just gives a damn! I always knew it would all end in a pile of crap._

Nothing really matters for Ataru, anymore. The distant noises of a crowd gathering around fade into silence, and the dancing shades of light in front of him slowly disappear, his mind dizzily swimming in a dark void, detached from his body and the material world.

_So this is the bitter end. Now, if it wasn't so lonely, at least…_

Alone… all alone. No one to comfort him, not even Lum.

_Gods, it's so cold. Cold… I want so much to see you, one last time. To tell… you that… I… I…_

_-I know, Darling._

_What? Lum…?_

_-Yes. I can hear you, the Art allows me to. I love you so much. Help is on the way!_

_Lum… help, help me, it's cold, don't leave me here… all by myself… alone… _

_-Darling, hold on! I'm here!_

Silence.

_-Darling?_

…

Suddenly, eons before or after the end of Time, Ataru finds himself naked right below the surface of the ocean. Physically whole, but with no memory of any past. He can see, above him, the warm and bright light of the sun, the blue sky, filtering thru the waves. He can wave his hands above the water, feeling the comfortable heat of the sun on his skin. But, slowly, he starts sinking. He tries to swim back up, to the surface, to the sun's cozy warmness; but, his weight drags him down, towards the freezing, dark depths of the ocean. The light becomes more and more distant as everything turns black and cold. His last conscious thought before yielding to the void is the warm memory of a little girl's gentle kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Notes.

Hey, I did warn you it would be dark… of course, it's still rated T, so I feel this is the max I can do. I'm working hard on the next chapter, but I'm also looking for a new job, so it will take some time.

I hope I got the descriptions of the fight right. I have some experience in Martial Arts, and although I can visualize the whole fight, describing it is REALLY difficult. I desperately will accept any suggestion to improve this chapter!

…

You win a no prize if you can correctly place my citation of a movie in this chapter's ending.

…

**Teishi jikan:** Literally, "Stop Time" in Japanese. Believe it or not, the experience of Time Distortion is something that really happens to human beings in over 85% of all life threatening moments. In 65% time slows down- in essence, it is the _perception_ that time slows down, even to the point that a second seems a whole minute. Being it a subjective perception, it is assumed that the mind is actually "overclocking".

There are recorded instances in which SWAT team members could actually see bullets fly around them, surely not as in "the Matrix", but slow as a hand thrown rock. A US Police officer reported a firefight lasting about two minutes, in which he shot various rounds, emptying his handgun. The audio recording of that fight shows it lasted less than six seconds.

The problem is that no one still knows how to actually trigger it, and that its effect does not last for more than a few seconds; plus, it comes with a lot of drawbacks, like losing fine movement control, tunnel vision and "black condition", high heartbeat rates, etc.

Again, I suggest reading Lt. Col. D. Grossman's works on Combat Physiology to whoever is interested in this subject in real life.

In my story, I imagine that a Ninjutsu art discovered how to activate it at will (preventing all the above mentioned "side effects"), enhancing the effect to multiply it tenfold –imagine thinking hundreds times faster, fractions of a second lasting many subjective minutes, your body working at speeds and power levels on a par- and that Ataru, in a particular situation, has been trained to trigger it. Paired with his "everyday" incredible speed and already superhuman stamina and endurance, it would be an amazing combination.

**Into the white ashes:** remember, UY (and, therefore, this fanfiction) is placed in the first half of the 90's. At that time, the 70's anime "Ashita no Jō" (Tomorrow's Joe) was really, _really_ still hot in Japan -hell, apart from the really dated art style, the story is magnificent even today: I love it! - and the ending is one of the best known in Anime history. It is safe to assume that Ataru is, in anime, a fan of "Ashita no Jō": he impersonates Joe in the Battle on the Roof in Anime Episode 43, "The Terror of Meow", and correctly identifies Ryunosuke's attack to her father as Joe's against Wolf, in Anime Episode 63, "Ryunosuke Arrives! I Love the Sea!".

The quote "_I've burnt all I have… into white ashes." _is from the emotionally strong "Ashita no Jō" ending, and is Joe Yabuki's last line before asking his boxing gloves be removed and handed to Yoko. Seconds later, Joe dies in the ring, never to know that his opponent Mendosa actually won the match.

**Lum's kick: **Assuming you're really curious, I have calculated that the striking portion of her leg, integrating the different speeds of various parts of her body for a total mass of about 52 Kg would yield roughly 14 Kg, at a speed estimate of about 400 m/s (just a bit above Mach speed at ground level), the energy of her kick is equivalent to a M102 howitzer's 105mm projectile at 4000 m (which delivers about 1,080,000 joule!).


	11. Light at the end of the night

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel1.2**

By Pizzigri

_The game would have ended with the Black checkmate._

_But, in this game, She makes the rules. Instantly, in front of a fallen white king, the black queen turns white. And Her smile loses the veil of anguish, to shine brightly again… moving the white knight in._

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are © copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

**Death…**

* * *

**Lum.**

Lum pauses, secretly in awestruck and loving admiration of her Darling, as she sees Ataru recover from her last attack, waiting patiently for him to regain proper stance.

_Darling is so strong... Stronger and faster than I am! Only defending himself, and even allowing me openings on purpose to show me how strong he is..._

She almost commits to an airborne combo attack, when Ataru slowly raises his left hand towards Lum, in a universal sign to stop.

He speaks with a strong and manly voice. Sure of himself, sweet and at the same time severe: "L-Lum. Let's end it here. OK?"

Lost at first, Lum confusedly tries to process his request.

In her totally altered state of conscience, Lum automatically discards the chance that Ataru may be giving up, admitting defeat.

Then, her twisted interpretation of the meaning of his words bring tears to her eyes.

_He-he's asking me to give him my best, in a final demonstration of my full potential and power!_

_To prove to everyone, beyond any possible doubt, that he'll be more than able to withstand anything, to defend me and our brood against any and all threats, that he's willing to be the fortress around which our family will be built!_

This, in the most ancient and primal way to choose a lifemate in the Oni race, is really what love is all about.

_**I shall prove myself worthy.**_

The Hannya steels herself, and focuses all her power, all her might, in one last explosive attack, adding the maximum acceleration her flight abilities can give to her already prodigiously powerful kick. Lum actually breaks through the sound barrier before contact.

Not even for a fraction of a second, thoughts that her actions _may_ harm, or even slay, Ataru cross her mind.

At impact, Ataru's body receives the same energy a 105mm howitzer round would deliver downrange.

Propelled across the street, Ataru smashes against a hovercar, wrecking it. Lum's gaze follows his figure as he tears down the vehicle's door metal panels, trouncing the seats and metal structure inside, while the whole structure of the large van sized vehicle collapses around him, glass exploding in minute fragments and a cloud of dust, pink haze and glittering particles lazily escape the impact in a slow motion mighty blast. The whole vehicle is shoved on the sidewalk, then slammed, embedding itself against a building wall, steel paneling crumpling around the youth's shattered body like cardboard.

The windows and glass panels of nearby buildings all shatter from the sonic shockwave, raining down in a slow and dazzling shower of glittering glass fragments, while cracks appear on the wall all around the destroyed vehicle and the echo reverberates throughout the empty streets.

Then, Silence.

An unnatural and complete silence surrounds Lum, as she stares down to her, now finally still, opponent.

_I did it! I proved we're worthy of each other!_

_So __be __it,_ a deep voice within her replies in her mind.

Satisfied at last, The Darkness releases Lum, the choice she made for a lifemate fully accepted by the Art, which accordingly starts to modify her inner biology for the Acquisition, at the same time increasing many times her sex drive. Like fog dissolving by a summer morning's sun, blinding light slowly replaces darkness in her psyche, as powerful endorphins flow in her veins, inducing a body wide exhilarating sense akin to climax.

Her eyes lustfully stare at the hovercar's wreck, expecting her Elected one to rise and spread his arms to her.

But, as Darkness fades, retreating possibly forever into the depths of her mind, the veil lifts, showing things as they really are, progressively dampening her elation.

In her mind, time seems to flutter, and stops.

Darling is hurt.

Badly.

And, _she__'__s _the one that hurt him.

…

**Mr. Invader.**

Only a minute ago, Mr. Invader noticed Ionberindei and Rairale's running towards the battle, and cursing himself and the security for carelessly allowing them to slip out of the VIP stage, immediately leaped off to pursue them, followed by his wife, a very worried Benten, the obviously detached Princess Oyuki, a strangely quiet and cool Ran, and most of Oniboshi's delegation.

As the Oni Warlord makes eye contact with his daughter, Bara's excited voice crackles in his earpiece, while a gunshot echoes from behind him: "YES! Victory! Boss, we won!"

These words, uttered by his most trusted aide, manage to momentarily distract the usually keen, attentive and situation aware warlord, so he fails to notice Lum's unnaturally motionless state.

Mr. Invader slams into a stupefied Lum, like a screaming avalanche of happiness, hugging and kissing her.

"My precious! You won! We won! That's my girl, this is a grand day for Oniboshi, and for the whole of Uru!"

Finally taking the time to look into her daughter's stoned face makes him realize that something is wrong, out of place. Her eyes are dull, and she's not reacting to her father's attentions. She's totally petrified.

His tone changes to worried concern: "What's the matter, honey?"

Just about everyone else storm the site of Ataru's last stand.

Mrs. Invader is the first to understand; instead of hugging her daughter, she follows her frozen stare to the devastated hovercar. Inside, a bloody and crumpled mass of beaten flesh that once was Ataru Moroboshi, hopelessly struggles to breath.

…

**Lum.**

The Darkness grants Lum a gift; a conscious, albeit temporary, telepathic bond with Darling.

Her mind flows freely, suddenly free of her physical body, expanding towards Ataru.

She can reach into him, read his thoughts, share his mind.

His voice unexpectedly echoes in her mind.

_-Gods, it's so cold. Cold… I want so much to see you, one last time. To tell… you that… I… I…-_

She instantly knows what he knows, what he really feels. His profound and unconfessed love for her, mixed with confusion, loathing and a deep sense of betrayal. And more, lots more. More than she's ever cared to learn.

Staggering from the tide of information, emotions and knowledge, Lum barely manages to form a coherent answer to his thought.

_I know, Darling._

_-What? Lum…?-_

_Yes. I can hear you, the Art allows me to. I love you so much. Help is on the way!_

_-Lum… help, help me, it's cold, don't leave me here… all by myself… alone…-_

_Darling, hold on! I'm here!_

But, the instant she reaches in him, fully touching his mind, for the most intimate moment of their whole life, they almost don't even have time to bid each other farewell, as Ataru slips into nothingness.

_Darling?_

A sense of dread, of coldness and void, then the bond is abruptly broken…

…

…

He's gone.

…

…

"D-d-d-darling…"

Lum wakes, stuttering Ataru's pet name, in the arms of her father. Sparks start crawling on her skin, and she finally _understands._

…

**Rairale.**

Only a few yards away from Lum, Rairale is emotionally swept into the tragedy, standing with a terrorized and cowering Ionberindei at her feet, all interest for the Famdoomi Leader gone and forgotten.

Her dagger slips from her numb fingers and falls to the ground, followed by a single tear.

She witnessed Ataru's fight, his last stand, and now she drinks in his last moments of life, utterly savoring the moment, shivering from the dark and almost sexual pleasure.

Perfectly aware that Lum's lusting craze is winding down, her mind reverting to her 'normal' self.

Only to discover what she _really_ did to her lover….

And have her restored rationality be permanently replaced by utter madness.

_Devil Lum took Moroboshi life, out of purest and most primal love!_

The corners of her mouth curve up in a bitter smirk.

_And Oni bitch is about to discover what it mean to lose all that matters… all you have. All your world…_

Rairale _knew_. She suspected that Ataru had been chosen by Lum's Art…

It took years… Studying… spying… stealing information, all to finally discover her secret. _THE_ secret.

The Art… And her love interest. Figuring out, against all odds, that the weird Earthling would be Devil Lum's Elected One… confirming what the subdued and unrelenting voice in her mind suggested all along.

And she did it… she managed to do it… force a Primal Courting, the Dance of Warrior Lovers, between them, knowing full well that the Earthling may not withstand Lum's fury, many times fold empowered by the Art.

Revenge is served, a plate so cold that it is foul.

So foul, in fact… that she almost regrets it, leaving a vile, bitter taste in her mouth.

She cannot help, but cry… Against her drive for revenge, Rairale even tried to warn Ataru. To reveal to him the truth… but the _voice_ prevented it.

The vile, angry and sickeningly sweet _voice_ constantly screaming in her head, after the disgrace and humiliation of losing Ruliu to the evil Oni whore, obsessing her with retaliation and _vendetta_, will be happy now… and finally leave her alone.

A strong hand seizes her wrists. A cold barrel presses against the back of her neck. She's forced on her knees, her arms painfully folded on her back.

She slowly turns her head to see a Famdoomi officer, a hard gaze boring down on her, and heavily armed Oni soldiers surrounding her.

"Commander Dago, UDF SISAS. I declare you under arrest."

…

**Mrs. Invader.**

UDF soldiers have established a perimeter moments later the judges' announcement of Lum's victory, and thousands of Oni and Famdoomi alike are kept at a safe distance.

Mrs. Invader follows closely the efforts of the doctors and paramedics frenetically working around the destroyed vehicle, while specialists from the local Fire Department are quickly cutting the twisted metal and polymer frames around the shattered body of Ataru Moroboshi.

She's silent, a hand covering her mouth. She would never have imagined that Son in Law could be _this_ hurt. There's blood everywhere, and many bones are splintered, with exposed fractures, the white and pink of bone and ligaments a stark contrast to the overall dark red splattered around.

Blood. All this blood… the scent stings her nose, and tingles her throat. Normally she'd be lusting for it. And, despite herself, she does feel an attraction, a tinge of hunger, making her lick her lips, that shames her. She resists the urge to give in to her animal side, and taste it…

_Divine __Dragons, __Woman, __control __yourself, __this __is __son __in __law, __s_he ashamedly thinks.

Trying to detach herself, Mrs. Invader summarily assesses Ataru's damages.

The only sign he's still alive is the faint wet gurgling sound coming from his mouth in his efforts to breathe.

Covered in glass fragments and dust, Ataru presents a terrifying open wound on his side, many inches deep. Most probably his spine is broken, as well. There's massive blood loss, a collapsed ribcage with extensive damage to internal organs, surely a traumatic pneumothorax with punctured lungs, according to the red froth on his chin and the breathing pattern; and who knows what else.

_It's a miracle he's still alive._

She delicately places two fingers to his neck.

Ataru lost consciousness, slipping in a coma, and his heartbeat is fading by the minute, life rapidly leaving him.

She shakes her head slowly.

…

**Mr. Invader.**

A crowd of green haired people in tigerstriped jumpsuits joyfully run towards Lum, yelling and acclaiming her.

They all see their champion lifted to the sky by her immense father.

That same crowd freezes still and grows silent, as Lum's chilling scream overwhelms the commotion. In the arms of Mr. Invader, Lum shrieks, the instant she feels her Darling go, as they are mentally connected; a primal, broken scream of denial, incredibly loud, nerve shattering and so disturbing that even Mr. Invader feels goosebumps.

He unconsciously tightens his grip on her howling daughter, finally realizing what's going on, noting his wife hovering over the wrecked remains of a large hovercar.

"Holy shit! Is that Son in Law?"

Lum's scream dies in a gurgling breath. She tries to break free, releasing a terrifying quantity of electricity.

Squirming as a mad cat, Lum claws her father's face.

Mr. Invader pays no attention to the vicious cuts, and squeezes her even more, wondering since when did her daughter become so freakin' _strong_ physically.

Facing her father, she desperately pleas him to let her see Ataru.

"Let me go! I want to see him!"

Again, Bara's voice through the earpiece updates Mr. Invader of the situation; he's flabbergasted at the information.

_Lum ended Son in Law's life? That can't be! What the hell happened to my baby?_

Her pent-up electric energy levels are almost unbearable, now.

Gritting his teeth, Mr. Invader tries to soothe Lum.

"Calm down girl! Please!"

Feeling he can't hold his daughter for much more without hurting her, he starts to lose his temper.

"Get a hold of yourself, damn!"

…

**Lum.**

Regaining complete control of her actions, after the Darkness swamped her mind to drive out of her psyche's most remote and deep recesses the primal urges of the Oni courting, Lum acknowledges how twisted her love has been in these last couple of days.

How much pain she unleashed on Ataru.

And, thanks to the psi bond she shared with him for barely a few moments, Ataru's confusion and sense of betrayal, an instant before embracing unconsciousness.

Before losing him.

Lum's mind swerves on the brink of complete madness, the amount of pain, grief and guilt immense, tremendous, impossible to bear.

Fighting to free herself, her bones creaking under the unbelievable pressure of Mr. Invader's arms, trying to control his daughter while lightning dances all around them, she stares into her father's steely eyes, tears veiling her vision.

"Poppa… I lost purpose. I… I killed the one, single reason I lived for," she brokenly whispers to him, in a small, childish voice.

Then, a simple thought, a logical consequence flashes in Lum's mind.

_Ran._

Cause and effect. Ran lost her mind, when Lum abducted and mind raped Rei, Ran's only love, taking away, _using_ and then dumping as trash, her redheaded friend's only anchor to sanity, after a lifetime suffering her own mother's abuse.

Now, it's Lum's turn, to lose Darling, and her right mind!

_Ran._

Wailing, she turns to see a redhead, running towards her. The vision utterly terrorizes and relieves her, at the same time. It's only fair that she pay for her sins.

Lum shuts down all her powers and defenses, finally surrendering her sanity.

…

**Ran.**

Ran hurries towards her childhood 'enemy'.

She knows what to do. It's part of her nature.

"Lum-chan, please, look at me."

Ran's voice, for the first time in years, has a normal, extremely mature and controlled tone.

Lum does not answer. Her gaze is lost, all light of sanity fading rapidly from her reddened eyes. Shivers quake her now completely relaxed body, still in the arms of her father.

"Ran! Be careful, my baby's not safe right now! She could electrocute you!"

Ran looks in her childhood friend's dull eyes.

Lum is the living mask of desperation. In her eyes, recognition and, with her last flash of rationality, a silent plea to end the suffering… A moment later, it's gone.

"Don't worry Mr. Invader, she will not hurt me."

All remaining anger, vengeance and desire for payback, vanishes in Ran's mind. She turns again to whisper something to Lum's ears.

"Lum-chan… give me all your love."

Mr. Invader releases her daughter.

Ran embraces the shuddering body of her friend, her right hand behind Lum's head, and places her lips on the Oni's mouth.

A long, deep and passionate kiss.

Lum turns pale, her arms fall limp, and her eyes glaze before her eyelids close. She passes out.

Ran eases her on the ground, gently laying her head down.

She then hurries near Ataru's broken body, which the paramedics are gently heaving onto a levitating hypertechnological stretcher having successfully extracted him from the torn hovercar.

No one stops her.

She pauses, evaluating the damage he presents. Slowly shaking her head, she comments "Good gracious, Darling, maybe I should have kissed Mr. Invader too… too late to do that, now."

Ataru's face seems at peace, his eyes closed. His skin is incredibly pale, slightly sweated, and cold. Automated IV packs are already working, trying to alleviate hypovolemia. There's also a blue regen fluid pumped in.

Tachycardia, 135 bpm, with rapid, short and very shallow breaths; the system's medical AI switches to 100% pure oxygen. Suddenly, a beeper whines.

Cardiogenic shock! Ataru lost over 40% of his total blood volume.

The automated IV injects Dobutamine! There's no way to replace enough plasma in time.

Another buzzer: cardiopulmonary arrest! No more time.

A cussing paramedic franticly sets the integrated defibrillator/reanimator medical subsystem in his stretcher, another cauterizes the wound on his side, after a herd of nanosurgical drones, resembling incredibly small metal spiders, climbed inside Ataru's body through the large cut.

A medic screams, "Call emergency reanimator personnel! We need lifeforce volunteers, now!"

Ran pushes the medic away whispering "No more time, dear", and kneeling in front of the stretcher, removes Ataru's oxygen mask and tubing, to gently kiss him on the lips.

No one dares to interfere, as Princess Oyuki strategically moves herself between Ran and everyone else.

Ran kisses Ataru for _minutes_. She generously bestows her lifeforce as well; Oyuki briskly intervenes, as she knows what is happening. She rests a hand as light as a feather on Ran's shoulder.

Her soft voice is monotone and colorless as ever, but the words convey a sense of warmth and respect without precedent for the redhead.

"Honorable Ran-sama, what you did is enough. I am in absolute admiration for this act of immense generosity. Please, do refrain from sacrificing yourself"

Ran collapses to the ground, doctors storming in to take care of the now pale as death redhead.

"Did… did I save Darling…"

"Do not be concerned, Honorable Ran-sama. Rest, now, since I will take responsibility from this moment on"

The Ice Princess finger touches Ataru's chest. After a moment that seems eternal, a smile forms on her lips.

No living being ever saw Her Highness Princess Oyuki fully smile before.

She picked up a heartbeat.

* * *

…

… **and Rebirth.**

…

**Obscurity**

Lum stares at the bare silvery metal ceiling of the claustrophobic cubicle she's floating in. She woke up five minutes ago to the gentle feeling of atomized warm water spray cleansing her naked body from the slimy gel out of the regen chamber. A very soft golden glow illuminates the cubicle, absorbing the dampness and making her floating hair glitter with every color of the spectrum.

Lum's eyes are dry.

She does not feel sad. No sorrow, desperation or grief. She doesn't feel anything... Only complete and resigned numbness.

_Darling __is __no __more, _she calmly thinks.

_He's gone..._

_How __strange. __I __haven__'__t __gone __crazy, __after __all. __And __I'm __not __in __pain... __Why __am __I __still __alive? __Maybe __someone __stopped __Ran __before __she __could __claim __all __my __lifeforce, _she coldly reasons. _I __hope __they __haven__'__t __hurt __her._

_Not __a __problem,_ she mentally shrugs her shoulders -her body is completely paralyzed, and all she can move is her eyes- _as __soon __as __I'm __out __of __the __regen __chambers __and __this __damn __damping __field, __I'll __finish __the __job __and __join __you, __Darling._

Her mind replays the last minutes of the challenge.

The attack… her foot traveling so fast, forming a Mach cone around it and finally plunging deep inside Ataru's midsection, feeling it cleaving flesh, destroying ribs, organs and finally reaching his spine, his body folding unto itself under the immense thrust.

The surprised and heartrending expression of his face, blasted away by the power of the blow, towards a parked vehicle across the street, would be forever etched in her nightmares. As are the dark blood stains covering her skin and hands.

More memories, the experience of sharing his mind, of feeling him… die.

But still, no agonizing pain clutches her chest, no tears come to her eyes. Not even remorse; nothing, but peaceful numbness.

All she can feel is a calm resolve building up. And a longing…

There's no place for madness or guilt, now. Only cold, calculating rationality.

The Darkness. _Nothing __more __than __a __construct, __a __fictional __entity __that __my __mind __conjured __to __be __able __to __communicate __with __myself._ _A __part __of __my __mind_, _my __evil __and __dark __side__… _she naively deduces, coming close to the truth but unaware of the mind boggling complexity of the power the Darkness held in its rule over her, …_hardwired __to __force __me __into __doing __things __I __would __not __do __otherwise__… __a __program, __which __I __mindlessly __executed. __I __cannot __blame __anyone __else __but __myself._

The golden light all around her turns to pale green, as a plane of blue luminescence scans her whole body from end to end; then, a chime sounds, while a section of the cubicle folds into itself and she feels herself moving towards a large and blindingly bright rectangle of white light. Lum closes her eyes on reflex, as sensibility returns and millions of needles idly prick every inch of her skin.

Moments –or hours?- later, she hears a warm and very familiar voice.

"Welcome back, honey. You really got us worried, you know!"

Lum blinks her eyes open.

Getting used to the harsh illumination of the ship's medicare room, and finding herself lying in a bed with only a sheet covering her, Lum realizes that she's now allowed to move, even if with great effort.

Weakly propping herself up against the pillow, she turns to see her mother sitting at the side of her bed, a concerned expression on her face, her smile quite not reaching her eyes; they're alone in the small white room, stripped of any furniture except for her bed and her mother's chair.

Mrs. Invader smile withers as she trades glances with her daughter in the awkward silence that surrounds them.

Wincing, she recognizes in horror the dark fire of relentless determination now burning in her daughter's eyes.

Mrs. Invader slowly stands up, whispering "That is not a solution", a trace of fear in her voice.

_Am __I __so __transparent? _Lum thinks, frowning. Her voice is soft but cold, formal and devoid of any emotion, carrying steel with it.

"Mother. I am not going to allow myself to survive him", she states, matter of factly, "and nothing, not even you or Father, will stand in my way. Please forgive m-"

Mrs. Invader's finger presses on Lum's lips, hushing her.

"Please, little lady. Allow me to speak, before you foolishly pledge yourself to such dire commitments", Mrs. Invader very formally intones, her voice again firm.

She places her hand on her daughter's lap, gently squeezing the young girl's stiff and cold fingers; Lum winces, and does not return the gesture.

The older woman sits at her side once again, forcing herself to smile nervously.

_T-this __is __so __hard__… __Psi __Services __were __right __to __worry, _she thinks. _She__'__s __like __unexploded __ordnance._ _One __wrong __word and__…_

Lum's piercing stare locks on her mother's shimmering eyes, her emotionless face set in a granite mask.

"You have nothing to regret, my Precious. Son in law... 'Darling'… is _alive_."

She pauses, looking for any reaction in her daughter's face.

"He... He's unconscious, and may still have to recover, and as we speak is undergoing extensive surgery, but I have the honor word of our best Healer that he won't suffer any physical consequence from your... t-the experience. As soon as you fully recover, I will take you to him."

For many minutes more, Lum just stares dumbfounded at her mom.

She wants so much to believe it.

But, there's no deceit in her mother's eyes… so maybe…

_Could it be? Is it true…? Darling…_

Slowly, she relaxes her iron discipline, allowing her deep buried emotions to freely surface, the tension in her face loosening.

Lum starts quietly sniffling, until tears finally appear at the corners of her eyes, her lip and chin shivering.

She looks up again at the older woman, biting her lower lip, her mask of steel and determination finally crumbling.

"M... mommy..."

Lum's voice fails her as she lunges forward to weakly embrace her mother, sobbing uncontrollably, while the older woman releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

…

**Light.**

A tiny, extremely brilliant, point of light.

Slowly expanding, in the absolute silence of a sea of incredible darkness.

Light overwhelms the void, permeating everything, as coldness also develops.

Noise, distant sounds, begin to be perceived, and numbness dissolves in steady, oppressing pain.

Freezing cold mixes with pain, producing a bone chilling sensation; light morphs into shapes, while the first coherent shady images form in a mind that only now becomes aware of its conscience.

The dancing images grow to be recognizable, familiar, and an initially machine - like rational mind experiences its first rush of emotions.

Fear.

The primal emotion.

Then surprise, and concern, rage, sadness, ecstasy, and lust… no.

Love.

_Lum!_

_You fucking BITCH!_

_I'm alive!_

_What happened? Ohh… oooh this HURTS._

Pain, throughout the body, and tingling… everywhere.

Thirst.

A struggle, to open his sandy eyes.

The light is so blindingly strong, it hurts.

It takes a moment to get used to the light. Slowly, dark patterns form in the uniform white background.

Shapes and colors come into focus. A mound of a green something rests at his right side.

He really can't move, but in a supreme effort Ataru slightly manages to inch his head towards the green mass.

He's lying in a very large bed, in what looks like a hospital room.

Unquenchable thirst…

_Gods, I'd kill for some water._

Curious and quite alien looking machinery is connected to him.

It's morning, probably very early in the morning, who knows where. A complete wall of this room, the one on his right, is actually transparent, and a magnificent view to a landscape of low hills covered in grass and occasional patches of trees, with far white topped mountains, can be seen.

Patches of misty haze puddle next to a small stream of water.

The only part of his body he can easily move are his eyes.

Ataru closes his eyes again. A chaotic tide of memories flood his mind, broken by flashes of light and momentary loss; Lum sprawled on a street under the rain. Lum confronting him in the restaurant. Rairale kidnapping him on Earth, Berindei threatening him, Lum crying in the challenge… the dreams, a little, green haired girl kissing him on the cheek…

Ojii-san.

Lum's fighting and unexplainable final attack.

Practically executing him.

_Lum __fuckin__' __killed __me!_, he thinks, quite incensed.

_I died! _

_I… am sure!_

_But, then, how…?_

Weakness.

_Gods, I can't even move my hand…_

Fear grips him.

_Am I… Paralyzed?_

_No. I can feel my fingers and I can feel my feet. There! I can move a toe. Thank the Gods._

His attention is again captured by the green hair.

His lazy heartbeat slightly accelerates.

Mixed feelings, immense love and spurn, resentment for her betrayal, for all the pain and damage.

_Why?_

He closes his sandy eyes.

_Why did you do it, you idiot? I gave up! I surrendered! I told you to stop! And, this time ya got no excuse, no lame amnesia to call in._

Ataru bitterly recalls his thoughts, before losing consciousness, those last instants of the challenge.

_So, I'm positive you wanted to friggin' waste me. Gods, I felt so alone… so alone. Fading away… alone… _

But, he's alive, and she's here, at his side. He looks at the green mass of hair once again.

Remembering Lum's mind inside him, in his last moments.

_But… but you were with me! And, you're here, now. Here, with me…_

She's resting with her face on the sheets, her golden horns just visible in the green hair.

_Ahhh… Lum. How is it possible, to hate you so much, and love you at the same time…_

She stirs in her sleep, and turns her face towards his.

His heart misses a beat.

Lum's face, a perfect oval with a dream like skin, incredibly smooth and faultless, like a goddess. Her lips! She's… beautiful, perfect. He remembers clearly, at school, a quote he read on a book:

'_Perfection is not of this world'._

_How __true __this __quote __can __be_, he thinks.

She is _not_ from _his_ world. She _can_ be perfect.

A new emotion overwhelms his mind.

_Love… beyond life and death. Beyond pain and ecstasy… beyond loyalty and betrayal._

Minutes pass, and Ataru's mind tenses.

_Sure… but that doesn't change the basic fact that you're still an overly jealous, violent, fucking bloody mad and manic monster, all out hunting my hide, Lum._

He tries to move his hand again. Struggling to cover the scant couple inches that separates him from her left hand.

Hopelessly weak. It is of sheer strength of will that he finally reaches his goal.

Her skin is so warm, and soft.

At his touch, Lum knits her brow. She stirs, and slowly wakes up.

She focuses her sleepy gaze on his hand, imperceptibly trying to squeeze hers.

Totally awake, Lum stands up so fast that the chair flies backwards crashing on the wall, and she snaps her gaze to focus on his face.

Her fanged smile is so luminous that Ataru wants to cry, but can't.

The flow of time seems suspended, as everything is frozen while their eyes are locked.

Words form on her lips, initially unspoken, and then yelled on top of her lungs, tears freely falling.

"Daaarling!"

A crowd of green haired people storm the room, answering her screams. A doctor flashes something in his eyes, another injects some stuff into a machine connected to him.

Pain! White spots dance wildly in his eyes, and a sensation on his skin that could be best described as jumping and rolling totally naked in an immense cactus field overwhelms him.

A whisper escapes Ataru's lips.

"…ouch…"

Hearing his own voice, and feeling liquid fire flowing through his veins from the tubes connected to the machines, he realizes that he can almost instantly, but weakly move much better, albeit with lots more pain. Some drug must be injecting him strength.

He looks at her.

"…L… um, we… really should stop dating… each other like this…"

The croaked whisper makes her laugh loudly, the reference to his waking up at Nerima's hospital all too obvious.

Lum is hysterical, while the nurses push her outside the intensive care room, where all her family awaits.

"Oh, Darling! Darling!" Her voice cuts off, once the doors are shut.

_Gods, __I__'__m __back. __Back__from__the__dead! __I __AM __a __human __cockroach, __after __all!_ Ataru thinks, slightly amused.

He then looks at one of the nurses, the one checking his IV connections on his left arm…

A very sexy looking Oni, a single horn on her head, very short crew cut grass green hair… he's captured.

"H… hey, there… wow, you've got the touch… of a princess… W-would you give me your name… and address? And a glass of water, please…"

* * *

…

**Wrap up**

_Interstellar Subspace Broadcast News Network – a week after the end of the challenge._

"From ISB News Network'sheadquarters in Urusei Capital City, welcome again to this week's special edition of The Dossier Report Show, with Lu Ka Xiaolong."

Applauses and trademark background music announce the anchorman's appearance and walk to his desk, in front of a giant screen displaying silent footage of the significant moments in the tag race.

"Thank you."

The anchorman's bust now dominates the scene, while characters in Uruseian and Standard Galactic roll on the bottom of the image.

"After our sponsor's messages, we return to the third, and final, detail of today's story: The 'Famdom Crisis'.

We all witnessed Miss Lum Invader's victory, and Mr. Ataru Moroboshi's defeat at her hands.

A very narrow victory, since the most respected Onigokko challenge analysts all agree that the Oni champion, Miss Lum, has gone way beyond all safe levels in her defense of the game's goal - her horns - , since one of the fundamental rules state that the challenging competitor must survive the end of the game."

Lum's final attack is shown in slow motion and from every possible angle, and all official footage stops with the end of the race; a message appears on screen stating that all remote cameras had been turned off at this point.

"In this case, real time telemetry of Mr. Moroboshi's vitals at the instant the game ended allowed the judges to declare Famdom's champion still within the acceptable parameters to consider him 'alive': still breathing, a measurable heartbeat, and his mind awake and conscious. Therefore, the judging panel's decision to award victory to Uru's champion, Miss Lum Invader.

Only a few seconds later, Mr. Moroboshi slipped into a coma and approximately thirty second later still, ceased all vital bodily functions, and would have been declared clinically dead, if nothing short of a miracle happened at that point, thanks to a one not yet identified female Q'aari planet native with lifeforce transfer abilities."

Shaky and grainy images of Ran kissing Ataru, shot from a distance over a crowd of onlookers, roll on the screen.

A note specifies the footage has been obtained through a local witness' private phone camera.

"The Q'aari native managed to bestow just enough lifeforce into Mr. Moroboshi's critically wounded body to restart vital organs, and allow the Medical Emergency Response team to stabilize and supply basic life support to Mr. Moroboshi, an Earth, Sol system native human being, during the transfer to medical facilities onboard the orbiting Third Fleet's main space battleship, UDFS _Kanabo_."

An image of the seven mile long tigerstriped spaceship appear in the background.

"Of course, all this remained classified for the following 24 hours, as the news that Mr. Moroboshi actually did die were instead broadcast throughout the Galaxy in the immediate aftermath of the race. To this day, Mr. Moroboshi's condition is unknown, although it is widely believed he survived; officials declined to disclose any information."

Again the Anchorman's bust dominates the screen, as still photographs of a smiling Lum and a smug faced Ataru appear on the screen.

"An official statement from Urusei's Circle of Elders had been broadcast as well, immediately after the news of Mr. Moroboshi's passing. It praised Miss Lum's behavior and actions in the challenge, emphasizing her honor and duty, choosing to personally slaughter her loved fiancée, rather than yield before the illegal claim of a rogue government. It also warned all federated planets against any future such threats and claims, pledging an immediate and overwhelming response – a zero tolerance policy."

Archive footing of Uruseian Elders heatedly discussing some issue in the Senate appear on the screen, followed by an official image of Mr. invader in his high uniform.

"Analysts believe this to be one of Oniboshi's native UDF Warlord, Mr. Invader's most conclusive military and political victories of the last three years, and more than outweigh Miss Lum's fiasco in Earth's invasion, two years ago, de facto elevating the Warlord's Next in Line to unprecedented levels of popularity."

The screen switches to mugshots of Rairale and Ionberindei.

"The former leader of the terrorist group known as Famdoomi Falangist Front and former despot of the rogue Famdom government, Mr. Ionberindei, has been arrested by an undisclosed elite antiterrorist team while he was preparing to flee the planet with his personal bodyguard, Mrs. Rairale.

Local law enforcement operators, flanked by UDF military units, also have arrested selected executives from the illegal administration; once relieved of their official positions, many have been released without prosecution, following the rules agreed upon by both parties before the challenge.

However, Mr. Ionberindei and Mrs. Rairale have been arrested and kept under custody for the kidnapping, torture and battering of a Japanese, Earth (Sol system) citizen; therefore, will be prosecuted for that crime, following interplanetary law."

A short clip of Rairale and Ionberindei in a green suit and chains, transferring from a tigerstriped armored vehicle to a Government building rolls in a frame.

"Law and order have been reestablished on Famdom without a blood bath, thanks to the efforts of our Warlord and our military Expeditionary forces. An Uruseian Federal special investigation team has been sent to understand what went wrong with the previous government, and is uncovering many instances of corruption and nepotism, that may have caused the disorders that ultimately lead to FFF's coup d'état. Fresh troops from Fifth fleet are still being transferred to the UDF military bases on the planet to reorganize and replace the current military structure.

The largely peaceful population on Famdom welcome the change; a provisional government has been set up, and elections will be held, under the scrutiny and protection of the UDF. Candidates will all be selected by the Uruseian Federation Circle of Elders."

Footage of tigerstriped military personnel stopping a hovercar on a roadblock roll on the screen, followed by obviously archival images of generic reconstruction of roads, bridges, and spaceports. Then, the screen presents a stellar map, on which Famzine system is highlighted; the image of a largely green and violet world replaces the map.

"Famdom, in Famzine System, Omicron Lambda 123734, Third Quadrant: this small planet has been the focus of the Galaxy's attention for the duration of ten local days. Countless worlds and hundreds of different races have thrived on what we can define as one of the most captivating galactic reality show to date, complete with the inevitable romantic twist and tragic ending.

An unprecedented broadcasting entertainment event: shares have never been so high for the last 60 plus standard Galactic time units; some 70% of the known sentient beings in the Galaxy, including Mr. Moroboshi's home planet, Earth, followed the events almost in real time.

We will be talking of the Famdom Crisis for many years to come. "

Background music increases in volume, and titles roll beneath the screen.

The Anchorman gather a few sheets of paper on the desk and stands.

"Thank you for your time watching this week's special edition of The Dossier Report Show. I am Lu Ka Xiaolong and this is ISB News Network!"

**Click!**

A beautiful Oni woman in a transparent sundress with a sad expression sits on a porch with a sunset over a magnificent ocean as backdrop.

"I always sit here… waiting for someone to confess their love to me…"

_Hatoya Sennendo's Millennium Carrier Pigeon – Messager of Love._

A white dove flies towards her. The camera shows multiple viewpoints.

"Oh, what is that?"

_Hatoya Sennendo's Millennium Carrier Pigeon – Messager of Love._

The dove delivers a small scroll. The scene switches to a close up of the scroll and the odd characters written on it. The translation reads "I Love You".

A magnificent smile shines on the Oni woman's face reading the scroll.

"My precious harbinger of love… thank you", she purrs to the white dove.

- Hatoya Sennendo's online Millenium Pidgeon Store promises to help your romance too.

_Hatoya Sennendo's Millennium Carrier Pigeon – Messager of Love…_

- Guaranteed results within one week! Call now to res-

**Click!**

Two Oni sitting in the middle of a large TV studio, heatedly debating, while a third standing Oni remains silent with a notepad in his hands, audience just as silent while the two just slug it against each other.

"…energy. The whole point is that Miss Lum was barred from using her best weapon, bioelectrogeneration!"

"But, but then, how do you explain the immense kinetic power Miss Lum expressed in the last twelve minutes of the race?"

"I believe she has managed to convert her electrical power into physical force, just check the recorded data!"

"Come on! The reported power levels are way above scale, and our medical experts have ruled out direct energy bioconversion in a Raijin race Oni, especially that young! Besides, her last kick is simply impossible to explain, even counting in complete energy conversion! You must admit-"

"Are you implying external interference or manipulation? Finally, you show us your true colors, suggesting the conspiracy theory- _yet __again!_"

"Of course I do! The Uruseian Intelligen- uh, the, the Government is perfectly capable and willing to do so, especially in a Onigokko challenge over which- "

"You're an idiot! That is NOT the point! We have NO BASELINE of Miss Lum's actual power levels, capabilities and performance-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIO-"

**Click!**

Ataru turns off the tridimensional holographic image that covered almost two thirds of the wall in front of him, then drops the alarmingly familiar remote on the stool beside his bed, sighing. He still feels incredibly weak, and is allowed only forty-five minutes of conscience every eight hours of rest and therapy, and over half hour already passed, wasted watching terrible reality shows, newschannels and crappy advertising, eons worse that the utter crap broadcast in Japan.

A whole day and a night have elapsed since Ataru regained consciousness. He passed this time mostly sleeping, with Lum allowed to only visit for very brief moments behind a shielded glass panel, without contact or communication, since a special stimulating machine employing electromagnetic fields has been used to rehab Ataru's condition. Nanomachines worked from inside his body. Drugs that inhibit completely his pain sensitivity have been used to help him cope with the strain of compressing a rehab program that would take several months on Earth, in 24 hours!

Feeling not only weak but also very groggy, Ataru lies down on the bed, his head rested on his hands. Just as he starts dozing, a chime sounds and the door slides neatly in the wall.

A nurse walks in.

"Mr. Moroboshi, there's a visit for you."

…

* * *

Notes.

Now, this was as hard to write as last chapter. Maybe even harder. Not much happening, I know, but this whole fic is essentially about exploring what is going on in Ataru and Lum's minds. I always had a knack for developing character psychology, that is NOT to say I'm good at it, just that I like it! And, yes, we're going a bit OOC here, but I'm trying to make these two evolve into a real –if totally otherworldly and improbable- relationship, for crying out loud! Remember… this is supposed to be an "Action packed love story"!

Oyuki and Ran. Ran is utterly terrified of Oyuki in Canon, and the Ice Princess regards Ran in a very ambiguous way, I believe more out of respect for her friendship with Lum and Benten than anything else. So, her words of praise for Ran in this chapter are to be considered as some form of recognition and acknowledge of Ran's "redemption".

I hope you like it! Remember to review, to voice your appreciation, or even more important, your critique. If you _reeeeeally_ don't want to leave a review, you can always send me a PM with your suggestions! Thank you for your time reading my work.

…

Piccola nota per i miei lettori italiani... siete un botto! Nessuno però, lascia mai una recensione... mi va bene anche via PM, eh! ciao e un Grazie Grande!

...

A few terms glossary.

**Hypovolemia:** low volume of total blood in the body owing to massive blood loss. In Ataru's case, he's a stage 4, leading to shock and death.

**Pneumothorax:** presence of air in the chest, in this case due to extensive lung damage, most likely from blast injury and ribs puncturing the lung itself.

**Dobutamine:** a sympathomimetic drug used in the treatment of heart failure and cardiogenic shock. Oniboshi's medicine would have a much better alternative, since it is a quite dangerous drug, but, hey!

**Uruseian ****Intelligence ****Agency** **(UIA):** Well, a parallel agency, in good and especially in BAD, of the CIA… whenever a conspiracy surfaces, you can always blame it on them…


	12. Epiphany and realization

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel1.2**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Famzine system.**

Mr. Invader shifts uncomfortably on his office chair, staring at the massive amount of paperwork in front of him.

Piles and piles of reports, memos, authorization requests and contracts sit on his desk, the aftermath of a successful campaign.

But the Oni Warlord can't keep his mind from wandering back to the Onigokko challenge.

Possessed by the Art, Lum had brutally overexerted her body's capabilities, pushing herself beyond every limit and reaching the point of no return, over which she may have died from the massive damage of burning so much energy all at once. Ran saved her as well, placing her in a controlled coma.

Since he escorted his unconscious daughter to the medical quarters aboard the Fleet's main Star Carrier, he's been unable to visit her. At first, it was because of the many duties he, as Warlord, had to attend in the immediate wake of Uruseian victory.

Then, Lum had been transferred to a hospital ship heading back to Oniboshi, while he had to stay with his fleet.

On the same ship, the best UDF medical teams had taken care of Ataru. Immediately placed in a drug induced coma, and after massive surgical reconstruction, the young man slowly healed in a special Regeneration tank.

Pacing nervously in his office like a great cat in a cage, Mr. invader spares one last glance at the gradually smaller purple orb dominating the view from the window.

_I sincerely hope this is the last time I have to look at this mudball_, he thinks to himself.

A subdued but perfectly clear voice is broadcast thru the PA system: " All hands, prepare stations for jump in six standard subunits".

The great ship prepares to enter subspace, followed by most of Third Fleet. It's time to head back home.

Invader sits down again, reminiscing Lum's birth and early years.

_Heh… Lum, what a handful you've been… not that you're any different today! _

The corners of his mouth twist upwards slightly, in a wicked smirk.

_Funny to think about it_, Invader muses to himself._ You're next in line. I would have preferred a son, but it seems that the Holy Dragons didn't have it in their hearts to grant me my wish._

A female Warlord… An unprecedented event, in the modern history of the Uruseian Federation. It took years, to bribe, corrupt or strong arm the Elders Circle's members, one by one, into accepting it. Mr. Invader was so sure his firstborn would have been a male… and then, despite everything he and Mrs. Invader have done to have more babies… Lum remained the Warlord's only child.

Standing perfectly still, Invader ponders his situation. An unspoken doubt has been nagging the great Oni Warlord's mind since his daughter's birth.

_My only child. And looking so much like your mother… And with your mother's Art, too… a gift that only a handful of Oni have, and they're all well far and apart._

_Can't be a coincidence, can it? As it certainly can't be a coincidence that I met your mother only weeks before the leading families agreement… using her Art to ensnare me, just in time to avoid a very probable arranged wedding with old Kasu's little daughter._

_And my uncompromised love for you… and for your mother… has always prevented me to take action and investigate into it._

Mr. Invader grits his teeth, breathing in sharply, and looking down to his large, clawed hands, feels bile rising.

_But, that is a luxury I cannot afford any longer._

Steeling himself, he growls "Bara!"

The aide's voice echoes from a communication device on Invader's desk: "Yes Boss!"

"I… need the Lambda Files."

"Holy Swamps, Boss… are you sure?"

"I want the folder in my hands before we jump!"

"Aye. I'll be in your office in two."

* * *

...

**Oniboshi.**

Lum cannot control her happiness. Darling is alive! He woke up! After she was forced out of Ataru's room by the hospital's intensive care response team, twenty-four hours ago, a newfound energy pervaded her.

Burying her guilt trip – Ataru _IS_ OK, after all… she pondered the situation with a somewhat cool mind.

_There's one single person I really, really have to thank for Darling's life…Ran_. _Oh, Ran…_

The redhead managed to avoid any contact with Lum since landing on Oniboshi, but now, Lum _knows_ where she hides, thanks to a casual call to a family friend that just _happens_ to be in charge of the Uruseian Government's Intelligence Agency.

Giggling and bouncing lightly on the inconspicuous path under very tall trees deep in the forest right next to Rei's family dwelling, she finally stops in front of Ran's pink spacecraft.

Lum rings the doorbell, hovering a few inches above the crude steps that lead to the airlock.

"Ran! Ran, please open! I KNOW you're in, so open the door!"

A surprised Ran reluctantly allows Lum in her spaceship. She's very embarrassed.

"Ran! Darling's alive, he woke up! You saved him! I… how can I even _begin_ to thank you? What can I do…?"

"Ah… I…"

"Come on, Ran! You know that I can do anything! With Dad's help, I can-"

"Do nothing. You can do nothing, for me, Lum."

Ran's tone and demeanor changes radically, turning cold and bitter.

"But… I… Please-"

Ran locks her eyes with Lum.

"Lum-chan, I don't know why I did it, it was on the whim of the moment. I did not do it for Darling, and sure as hell I didn't do it for you."

"I don't believe you, Ran. I cannot believe you! Not after what you said moments before I lost sanity."

"I lied. Oh wait. Maybe I remember… yes, if Darling died, it would be impossible for little Ran-chan to obtain a revenge on you, don't you agree?"

"But…"

"We are not even, dear Lum-chan. Ran-chan still hates you for what YOU did to me and Rei-kun. He is, oh, but mere feet from here, in the house, but to little Ran-chan he's so far off as if he was light years away, and he will still take ages to recover from your… infatuation. None the less he WILL recover. I will spend my life, if necessary, to heal him."

Her tone takes a derisive tint as Ran smirks.

"You know? He doesn't _moo_ your name to the moon anymore… you bitch."

Lum feels a huge load of guilt churning her stomach.

Ran's crimson eyes shoot daggers to Lum, and proudly shrills:

"Little Ran-chan still believes Lum-chan to be my enemy!"

She adds, in a much lower tone, almost a whisper, looking away again

"…Ran-chan's beloved and dearest enemy…"

Tears roll down on her cheek.

A huge battle rages secretly within her heart.

She turns again to Lum, and pushes her away.

"Now, get lost! Leave me alone! What the hell are you still doing here? Why did you come here in the first place!"

Lum finds herself pushed out of the airlock, followed by shouts and insults.

The heavy door slams shut in her face, cutting all Ran's screaming.

Oyuki materializes next to her in a gust of freezing wind and a flurry of snow, startling the Oni woman.

"Ramu-chan, Ran needs time. What she did may be incomprehensible to herself, but holds no secret to me. Ran is a tormented soul, a spirit destined to suffer deeply in order to be reborn as a bright, shining star of beauty and love. Ran, _our_ Ran-chan, will someday reawake."

"Oyuki, I… I feel so bad, for what I did to her… and Rei, I always despised him after he, he _ate_ my pendant, but I did not realize, and she…"

"Yes, Ramu-chan. But, of course, we will not allow Ran-chan's everyday regrettable behavior to tarnish her own generous deed. We will help her… I have to amend for my contempt and blindness towards her as well."

Behind the door, Ran spies the girls disappearing in a small vortex of snowflakes.

Balling her fist to the point on drawing blood, cutting herself with her fingernails, she grits her teeth, her face flushed as tears streak her cheeks. Wailing, she slams her fists on the wall, and then picks up a chair throwing it across the room, screaming.

"I… I made a mistake! I should not have saved him… I should have left him to die! Lum, you… _bitch_! Why, why do I have to suffer… so much…"

Falling to her knees, Ran covers her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

_I… want her to **suffer**… as I do._

A dark light shines in her crimson eyes.

"Darling, little Ran-chan's coming to visit you…"

...

...

"A visit? For _me_?"

The nurse steps to the side of the door, and a very curvaceous girl with short, fire red hair and glittering red ruby eyes appears in the doorframe, speaking a perfect Japanese.

_HOLY SHIT! What a Babe!_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Moroboshi, Sir. We need to take a thorough check of..."

"Beautiful angel! Pray tell me, what is your name?" In an instant he's all over her, his face nuzzling between her breast, beaming wildly.

She does not react to his -quite heavy!- hug and through feel on her body.

Ataru stops, surprised. The girl does not slap him, she does not escape, nor seems annoyed at all by his avances.

A gentle, if somewhat disapproving, smile appears on her face.

"Lali. My name is Lali, Sir. I am flattered by your attentions, Sir, but I am not an Angel, only a Q'aari native Doctor, and, sadly, I am also unable to help relieve your desire, though I may be tempted to… indulge."

Seeing him at loss, she adds.

"Sir, I am sorry, I do find you _mildly_ attractive and the nature of my race is… quite liberal –we _ARE_ lifeforce vampires after all- , but I sincerely believe Miss Invader would have me _executed_ for even thinking…"

Her face blushes. And then continues.

"Now, now. Please get back into your bed, while we wait for the Head Physician staff with the diagnostics gear."

Only minutes afterwards, a male Oni doctor with a nurse comes in holding an instrument with a shoulder strap that looks like something out of Star Trek.

He extracts a small cylindrical medical scanner from a receptacle in the lower half of the black device sort of resembling a 1970 vintage tape cassette deck, and passes it in front of Ataru's face. The small scanner emits sorts of a whining.

Amused, Ataru thinks to himself, _Yeah, very Trekky. Megane would love this._

"Ok, Mr. Moroboshi, the Tricorder's response on your vitals is perfectly within limits. I am suspending the sedatives and all treatment. Tonight at most, you will be allowed to leave the premises. I will report to the Administrative office to take care of your insurance paperwork and to have them call your sponsor family to pick you up. Lali, please take care of the questionnaire."

"Yes. Thank you, Doctor, I'll meet you down at the cafeteria in half, OK?"

"Sure thing, Lali. See you."

Lali dismisses all the staff and remains alone with Ataru.

She sits down, crossing her legs next to his bed, a datapadd in her hands.

"So, Mr. Moroboshi, Sir, just a few questions before I'll leave you to rest. Do you have any discomfort in any part of your body, specifically, neck, chest, armpits, pelvic or groin areas?"

"Oh, Ohh, yeah, I've got a HUGE discomfort right over here!"

Ataru smiles predatorily for a second, until the girl hits him on the nose with her pen.

"Ow! What the-"

"Mr. Moroboshi, Sir, those are locations of the major lymphatic nodes on the Earth Human body, and not a map of your most erogenous zones", she calmly scolds.

"Ah, well, ok then… I'll tell you if you give me your phone number and address-"

"Mr. Moroboshi…" she cutely pouts.

"But, but,you said that you find me irresistibly attractive!"

"That was _mildly_ attractive, and still, I don't want to risk my contract here so soon…"

"Aw, come on, just a kiss? One liddle, liddle tiny kissy?"

Ataru leans towards the redheaded girl, copping a feel of her… assets for a couple of seconds, until she stands up, and Ataru falls to the floor, slamming face first on the hard tiles.

"On second thought, Mr. Moroboshi, Sir, I sincerely believe that the answers to all my questions are… perfectly positive. You have recovered magnificently! So, please excuse me."

"Lali-chan! Wait! Your…"

The door effortlessly slides shut, leaving Ataru, sprawled on the floor, alone again.

"…phone number and address."

...

**Rejection**

Hours later, Ataru wakes up as another man, late in the afternoon, judging by the golden light coming from the glass wall.

The TV set drones quietly in the background, a source of utter boredom.

_Gods, why the hell don't they have at least one porn channel?_ Ataru wonders, turning it off.

He finds the room silent and empty. Invigorated, his muscles again in their prime, the machines around him are silent and a soft light is lit next to his bed.

For the first time since the challenge, he can think clearly, his mind again as sharp as it has always been.

_Wow. I feel as if nothing ever happened. _

He's captured for a few instants by the beautiful sunset that filters through the slightly shaded transparent wall.

The reflection of a beautiful and very, very sexy, short haired redheaded girl appears on the glass, as Ataru smiles dreamily at the memory of the Q'aari doctor that visited him a few hours ago.

"Uhh… what a body…"

_And if it wasn't for Lum, maybe she'd have…_

The redhead morphs into an equally gorgeous green haired Oni girl, beaming him with a fanged smile.

_Uh…Lum. Yeah…_

Thinking about Lum…

_What is Lum, to me?_

_Sure, I love her. But…_

Just his luck. Falling madly in love with an alien, embodiment of the most terrifying demon in Japanese tradition.

Both loving and brutal, cruel and caring. Yin and Yang in perfect balance, but equally expressed by extreme actions and incredibly strong emotions. He cannot think about the soothing tenderness of her touch, without wincing at the pain she likewise carelessly inflicts, not holding back. Her eyes, so incredibly expressive, capable to convey the blindest worship and love, and at the same time express the deepest, utmost loathing and hatred. Her body, an overwhelming sexual temptation and…

Ataru shakes his head.

_What a bitch. I can't believe it, but I… love her. Yeah, I, I love her._

He slips off the bed, standing up. No aftereffect, no dizziness, no nothing.

_Yeah! I really feel great!_

_Now… What I really would like to know, is why all this happened._

A chime sounds, and a nurse opens the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Moroboshi. Miss Lum Invader is here to…"

Lum storms in.

"Darling! Oh, Darling!"

Lum glares viciously at the nurse. Paling visibly, she immediately flees the room.

"Lum-chan! Gods, you're here! I wanted to… you have to explain…"

Lum wears a tigerstriped Cheongsam dress. Stunning in her simple elegance, Lum drinks all details of her Darling.

"L-let me look at you. My… you have completely recovered! I am so happy, Darling!" She slightly quivers.

His smile dies and Ataru stammers as an alien and cold, overwhelming pressure showers over him, ramming in his mind.

"Oh, Darling! Don't speak now! Please, just hold me!"

She swamps him.

Her scent is incredible.

His head feels dizzy, rationality crumbles as a mad desire spawns in his mind. Controlling himself seems impossible for a second, the idea of tearing all her clothes off and _taking_ her flashing in his mind.

Just like by that smashed window in the restaurant at the top of a downtown skyscraper… eons ago.

His mind clouded by her presence, and not trusting himself, he pushes her away, shouting.

"LUM!"

She has a confused, hurt expression, like a child that a cruel adult has taken candy away from.

Ataru is so dazed he does not realize the misunderstanding, and does not notice her reaction.

"Lum. Oh gods… what is this? What are you doing to me? I… I want to know. A-are you, like, influencing me? With your… power, eh, Art, I mean."

"I… don't understand… Darling, I… you don't want me…?"

He finally looks up to her face.

_Her eyes. Gods, her eyes!_

Again the desire, the confusion. "L-Lum, look, I have a need for you, that is so deep, so great, I am afraid it is not right!"

Even as the words come out, Ataru regrets saying them.

_No! No! That's not what I mean!_

A vortex of slurry thoughts blur his mind.

"I mean, you trapped me… no, uh, that you… _dominate_ me… "

Words cannot be voiced, the pressure is so great.

_I want to say that you conquered me! Even if you used -use your spell on me, it doesn't matter! That I am in love! Tell her, tell her that I love her!_

She recoils, feeling rejected, denied. Totally speechless. The pain in her face is so physical that he feels as if he raped her- _and not the other way round!_

Her tearing eyes reflect the shattered soul within.

All of a sudden, his mind clears. He immediately realizes it is the Art, thankfully fading.

Guilt hits him with the force of a waterfall of ice, gripping hard his chest. Words are hard to speak with a completely dry throat.

"No, wait Lum, I mean…"

She disappears in an instant, flying back in the corridor. Yells, and glass ware breaking in the distance.

"Lum! LUM! Please, come back!"

_No, no, no, no… why does she always ruin everything, why… why did she use her Art…?_

_Nothing makes sense… It's not my fault! She used the Art! No… that is not the point. Is it?_

And then, "Her" words echo in Ataru's mind.

"_The Art does not work on who already loves. The Art will only make love deeper, but not make a lie real love."_

The solution is so simple Ataru can't help but slam his head against the wall.

_Shit! It's my fault. I'm fighting it! Opposing the Art, resisting it's influence, 'cause I can't let go of my habits… of my girlhunts an' flirts and my dreams of a harem… and that conflict causes the Art to do funny stuff in my head. Can't be anything else…_

He bitterly voices the rest of his thoughts aloud to himself.

"It's not because she used the Art… it's me. I'm still thinking about hitting on a pretty girl, in HER turf, with herself out of the door waiting, after who knows what she's been through. An' I do this even after I know I owe her my life, since her people saved my butt…"

"No, Darling, I did that."

Ran appears on the door.

A demeanor he did not remember. Beautiful, fangs and pointed ears well visible, with a deadly stare in her crimson red eyes. He never noticed before, but Ran's eyes are the color of blood. Wearing only a very provoking pink metal bikini, with shiny grey metal collar and forearms.

"Ran-chan!"

"I saved your life, on Famdom. Using most of Lum-chan's lifeforce, which I sucked out of her and gave to you. And, for good measure, gave you almost all of my lifeforce as well. Yeah, sure, Invader's doctors did the rest, but your heart had already stopped beating when I did it. Technically, I brought you back from the dead."

Her voice is incredible, a perfect balance between silky sweetness and steel hard determination.

This revelation hits him like a Mack truck on the highway. No one told him about _this_.

She walks to him, invading his personal space, to lay her hands on his chest, gently stroking him, her lips almost touching his. Her gaze moves along his chest and face. An untold sadness transpires from her expression.

"W…why?", Ataru asks, shaking off his surprise.

"I don't know. I just did."

Her voice is now almost a whisper.

"But maybe I should take back what I granted you, since you are not really appreciating it."

Ataru does not back away.

"Yeah… maybe, you should. I don't really deserve this gift, I am not worthy of it."

Tears form in his eyes.

"What will you do, then, Darling? The choice is yours. Kiss me, and it'll be all over. I promise it'll be sweet, and painless."

"I… wouldn't be able to live without Lum, anyway", Ataru whispers, bowing his head.

Ran's expression softens. She feels something warm blooming in her chest.

She feels the tiniest sting in her eyes.

She steps back.

"So… maybe it would be a good idea you tell her that. Don't waste what you have. I… I came here tonight to pay back in kind what life had dealt me, but… I think I may have at long last found myself, instead. You should too."

A tear falls. The day's last sunlight from the window makes it look like a shining ruby before it disappears from sight.

He silently hugs her, squeezing tight. Gratefully.

Then, with determination in his eyes, he sidesteps her, looking for only an instant in her eyes, and starts running.

"LUM!"

Ran is suddenly alone.

She slowly shakes her head, whispering to herself, in Japanese.

"___Dārin__, no Baka_…" Darling, you're so stupid.

Silently, she walks away, leaving the room bare, as the flickering sunset shining thru the transparent wall softly bathes of warm, golden light a now empty bed and a chair.

...

* * *

Notes.

**Tricorder:** Yeah, don't you just love Star Trek.


	13. Raising the arms towards the Sky

**On my deathbed… maybe!**

**Rel1.2  
**

_By Pizzigri_

Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all regular characters from UY series are © copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

_The game approaches its end, a foregone conclusion that simply preludes to a new beginning…  
_

* * *

**Pursuing her**

Ataru, with only a light hospital dress on, dashes across the corridors, zigzagging and dodging nurses and doctors barefoot. He really has no idea where he's going, and most Oni people that he sees while running, stare marveled at him like he's some sort of exotic and wild animal. A few start running after him. Using his instinct, Ataru darts down a staircase, sliding along the handrail, until an immense and astounding lobby, that would be tame for an Earth Senate Building, opens in front of him.

High arches end in white and rose grained marble columns, intricate design cover the granite floor and immense tinted glass windows line the walls, the late afternoon's blood red sun filtering through and enhancing the immense size of the hall. Several people walk around the floor, most of them human in appearance, many others weird creatures, including lizards and felines.

He has a glimpse of long green hair flying above everyone in the distance, towards the main exit on the other end of the lobby, some six hundred feet away.

Screaming "LUM!", he runs across the lobby, attracting the attention of everyone close by. A black clad government looking guy points his finger at Ataru and hollers something in a weird language. Two soldiers, in full military gear with assault weapons, run across the lobby to intercept him, and another just appears out of the blue in front of him with a handgun pointed at his face. Ataru freezes. The soldiers close in. The Oni soldier with the handgun talks to him, in a slow, but firm, tone. The guttural sounds are totally meaningless to Ataru, but the sense is obvious.

The young man pauses, considering his options. Lum is out there, and he sees her jumping inside a large tigerstriped hovercar, through the glass lined walls.

Feeling in top notch physical shape, Ataru takes his chance. He literally vanishes in thin air before the sights of the handgun in the hands of the shocked Oni officer, darting towards the hospital's exit.

More shouts, and hard yelled orders, undoubtedly to stop him, cover the distances; all the civilians in the lobby either take cover or throw themselves on the floor, hands over their heads.

Suddenly, a loud zapping noise, and a streak of blue light hits a metal column, with a shower of sparks, missing him by a couple feet.

_Hey! These guys mean business!_

As general panic spreads in the lobby, Ataru ducks just in time to avoid a second burst, and weaves around another couple of shots, but trips on a low step.

He goes down flat, and rolls laterally dodging another soldier jumping on him, while the other soldiers hold their fire to avoid a blue on blue and contain possible collateral damage. Every security officer in the hall converges towards Ataru.

Only fifty feet in front of him there's the main exit! On all four, he jumps up and sprints towards the door, before bending a few physics laws by ducking instantly letting two soldiers, both with the build of a "Sam" linebacker, collide midair above his head while attempting to crush him between them. Pitching away from the two slumping bodies, Ataru realizes that he's almost surrounded.

Time to step up to the next level!

Grinning, Ataru mentally prepares to snap his body into his Grandfather's Secret Technique.

Nothing will be able to stop him!

_**Teeeeeishiiiii….. Jii- uh?**_

A really cute girl sprawled on the floor, spreadeagled and shivering in fear… her miniskirt is misplaced, surely due to her haste to find cover.

His gaze is inevitably attracted to the heavenly view upskirt!

_Lo-o-o-vely white panties, hey, they're almost transpare-_

Crash! Lots of stars and everything goes black, as something hits him hard on the head. He recovers almost instantly from the blow, realizing that he's been intercepted from above by a flying Oni, taking advantage of his distraction! Pinned to the ground, Ataru barely manages to brace himself before a huge, black and yellow tigerstriped wall of angry soldiers, their rippling muscles bulging from the overstretched uniforms promising untold pain, collapses on him!

_Oh, shit._

The crowd of hulking Oni hurdle upon Ataru screaming "GUNG-HO", the last one, the size of an American Professional Wrestling world champion, performing a vicious diving back elbow drop on top of everyone, literally crushing the poor teenager.

After a few seconds, a low moan escapes the mountain of tense and rock-hard muscles.

...

Five minutes later, Ataru shakes the cobwebs from his mind, finding himself shackled and tied to a metal chair bolted on the floor inside a bare room, with only a small table and another chair in front of him.

There's a mirror on his left and a double door facing him.

Observing the young man waking from the mirrored glass, the UDF officer decides to enter the room, to interrogate his prisoner.

The black clad officer closes the door behind him softly and sits across the table from Ataru.

The officer asks him something in the same gibberish he heard in the hall. Ataru just stays silent, putting up a wide smile, not knowing whether saying or doing anything could make this guy even more nervous.

The black clad officer slaps up his head hard. He barks another flurry of alien language.

A buzzer and a red light flashes in the room, and the officer stands up, leaving the room with a pissed off expression on his face.

Alone again, Ataru feels quite depressed.

_Shit. Shit, shit shit! I've fucked up… all over again. Can't believe it…_

The door opens, and the Q'aari female doctor that visited Ataru in the morning comes in, talking fast with an incensed tone to the Oni officer, his face softened considerably and beaded with sweat. From the open door, other medics and hospital staff are visible, waiting in the corridor.

The redheaded doctor turns to Ataru, addressing him in Japanese, while the officer releases him from the shackles.

"Mr. Moroboshi, Sir. I… am extremely sorry for what happened, and I sincerely apologize on behalf of our security forces. In reality, they are supposed to be here… to protect _you!"_

She turns to gaze on the _very_ worried face of the black clad officer, to bitterly comment, "It seems that only by sheer luck they have not harmed you, instead. Mr. Moroboshi, Sir… are you all right?"

"... Lali, that right?, yeah, I'm fine. Look, all I wanted is to talk to Lum… and now she's gone."

The black clad officer clears his throat, and speaks in a very apologetic tone. Lali translates.

"Mr. Moroboshi, Sir, Commander Daraui wants to personally apologize for not recognizing you. The fact is, all images issued to his office of you feature long, brown hair and Earth clothing, so it was impossible to have a positive ID in the few seconds you stormed in the lobby"

"Uh? What do you mean… long hair?"

Ataru touches his head.

Surprise dawns on his face as he realizes that his hair has been almost totally shaved off! He never thought of looking at a mirror!

"My hair!"

"I'm sorry, we had to shave all your bodily hair to treat you in the multiaxial lattice regeneration chamber… we can make it grow back real fast, if you want it to."

Ataru takes a deep breathe. He regains confidence, and his mind begins thinking furiously.

"Ah-uh, OK, forget the hair. Well, Commander Daraui, that right? He's somehow in charge of me, ain't he?"

A volley of gibberish between Lali and Daraui.

"Yes, Mr. Moroboshi, Sir. He is."

"Good. Tell him that since I am Lum's… _consort_, he has to escort me to her place. And, that I will also need you, Lali, to translate for me".

"Mr. Moroboshi, Sir, I don't know if…"

"Lali, cut the shit! And, I ain't _askin'_. Tell him."

Ataru has an edge in his voice, that he hopes will be well understood by the military officer in front of him.

"Now."

She turns to Commander Daraui. He nods to what she says, looking at her and him. Then shouts a series of short orders into a small mobile.

A minute later, a soldier returns with a tigerstriped package, and hands it to Ataru.

Lali explains that it contains one of Commander's Daraui personal duty BDU's.

"I imagine it's gonna be better than walking around in night gown… thanks."

In a matter of minutes a quite menacing and massive vehicle that could be better described as a wild mating between an AH-64 helicopter and an Abrams MBT, obviously completely painted a very dark yellow-orange with black tiger stripes, lands in front of the main entrance of the medical building, where Ataru, Commander Daraui and Lali are waiting.

Daraui invites Ataru to enter. Lali follows both of them as they sit inside the vehicle, and seconds later, they're airborne, the military aircraft lifting off in total silence.

...

**Confrontation**

Mr. Invader sits on a large couch, a bottle of liquor half empty in his hands. There's a blue folder on the low hardwood table in the center of the darkened and very silent living room of his mansion.

Mrs. Invader opens a door on the far side of the room, a splash of light cutting across the floor all the way to his couch.

"Dearest? You're back?"

He replies with a low, subdued voice.

"Yes, I'm back."

She enters the room, floating lazily, a smile on her face, obviously happy to see him, "The maids told me as soon as I got back from the gym. But... why didn't you call me? I would have been home, preparing a proper welcome…"

Mrs. Invader suddenly becomes aware of her husband's mood, a cold feeling crawling up her spine.

"Dear... Is… is something wrong…?"

Mr. Invader takes one last swig of the strong liquor and sets the bottle on the table, right next to the folder, reclining on the couch and wiping his mouth with his bare forearm.

Furrowing his brow, and scratching the back of his head, he casually asks:

"Reya… who are you?"

Mrs. Invader, surprised by the unexpected question, stands confused but manages to stammer:

"D-dearest, what…"

He raises his voice, with a hint of steel in it.

"Reya, who are you!"

"I'm your wife! I'm… I'm…"

"Yes, you're my wife. But, you aren't who we all believed you were. You have been adopted in your family, and no one knows where you came from. Coincidentally, you're a Raijin Oni, have similar powers to your adoptive parents and also share common traits and features with them; but, no one can remember _why_ you were adopted in the first place... or from who. For all intents and purposes, your life starts at age 12 - if your adoption papers are to be believed, that is, since the word _'unknown'_ is far too common in them... including in your _name_. No trace about you before that. There's lots more that don't add up, in that folder, if you care to look into it. Point is, it seems that your main objective was to become the Warlord's wife and mother of the Warlord's heir. Well, I'd say you made it. Now, once again, who are you?"

Mrs. Invader bows her head to stare at the blue folder on the table. The words "top level restricted" and "Lambda" are stenciled in gold lettering on the cover.

The beautiful Oni woman raises her eyes to glare at her husband. Her voice is almost a whisper, but steady and firm.

"Since I married you, now and forever, I am and will be your wife, and mother to your daughter. I've pledged my loyalty to you, and whoever I was before that is of no consequence."

Mr. Invader jumps up, throwing the couch back and hitting the table, sending the folder and the bottle flying.

"Woman! Don't you DARE taunt me! You've forced yourself upon me, using that detestable 'Art' of yours! I don't care whether a Hannya is a National Treasure or not, I have no care for religious beliefs or reverence for the gods, all I know is that I have a daughter from a woman that regards me barely a step above a sperm donor! And, that said daughter has been conceived to inherit the POWER of the next Warlord! If this is not the truth, then explain yourself, and prove me wrong!"

Mr. Invader casually flips the heavy table away, sending it crashing against the far wall and taking with it a library and other furniture, slowly walking towards his wife. By the time he's finished screaming, his menacing maw is only inches from the Hannya's unflinching face.

She calmly replies.

"I _am_ your wife. And Lum is our daughter, the rest is irrele..."

Mrs. Invader cannot end her sentence, as her husband loses control and viciously backhands her, turning her head sharply and throwing her against the bar fifteen feet away, breaking bottles and glasses with the impact. In the sudden silence, the echo of the crack silently fades, and she slowly slides on the floor, stunned from the force of the blow, her tigerstriped Cheongsam wet, with liquor, and blood from her nose and mouth.

Mr. Invader immediately burns with grief and regret, he never hit his wife until today, ever.

"No..."

Concerned that he's done some irreparable damage, he begins to move, heading for the woman on the floor, his hands shivering, but is stopped short when she stirs and turns her face towards him.

"S... so, that's how it is, hmm?", Mrs. Invader manages to stammer, wiping the blood from her face, wincing at the pain from her badly bruised cheek.

She gingerly stands up, backing a couple of steps from her husband, a glare of pure ice in her eyes and steel in her stance. She licks away the blood on her lips, savoring it, breathing steadily to clear her mind.

Dark purple sparks crawl along her arms and legs.

"I see. You think I've usurped your station and title, climbing from the mud, a lowly Oni whore, using the Art to take advantage of everyone, just to become the first lady, to insure myself and my kin a life of luxury and rule above most. Well, it's time to set things straight... and disclose who I am."

In an instant, she explodes in motion spinning with a devastating right roundhouse kick, hitting the large Oni square on the neck, and following through with a side kick with her left leg to his exposed throat.

"I'm a First Born Hannya!" she shouts. "A direct descendant of the Blessed Daughters of the Dragons! We gave BIRTH to the Oni race, thousands upon thousands of years ago!"

Mr. Invader crashes on the upturned table, crushing it.

She points both her hands as if holding a gun in Mr. Invader's direction, yelling "DIVINE RETRIBUTION!"

All the windows explode in the massive blast. The discharge hits the Oni Warlord over his crossed arms, and has little effect other than momentarily daze him. Shaking his head to recover from the effects of electrocution, Mr. Invader turns just in time to see a foot rapidly approaching...

The kick hits him in the jaw, almost managing to lift him off the floor.

"I'm actually one of the last descendants of the Dragon Gods themselves! I have LOWERED myself to your level. And my daughter's and my own Art..." she pauses to execute a powerful side kick to his solar plexus, "...is the only route left to the Oni race to acquire the ULTIMATE POWER!"

The large Oni grunts, standing with a knee on the ground. He's not fighting back, but his eyes burn with fighting spirit, lips curled to bare his impressive fangs, a low growl escaping his throat.

His eyes lock with hers. There's something in her eyes he didn't expect to see... tears.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!", she screams, attacking him with her strongest kick...

...which is promptly blocked, almost casually and with a speed that belies the Warlord's size, with a single hand, trapping her leg. Sparks fly as she energizes, sending powerful electrical jolts through his hand. He lashes out with his right arm, grabbing her neck, immobilizing her.

Mr. Invader stands, releases his wife's leg and wipes the blood off his chin with his left hand, then replies, a hurt tone in his voice:

"Oh, honey, I'm quite sure of my place... What about yours?"

Mrs. Invader has tears streaking her cheeks, a nasty blue bruise forming on them, her chin quivering. Blood still seeps from her nose and mouth, blood that stains his hand. She weakly tries to pull his fingers away from her neck, but it's all futile. He could just squeeze… and…

His eyes and expression soften considerably.

"Reya… I've done my best to ignore the Lambda files for the past fifteen years. Blind to the evidence… covering up any official investigation… even shutting up my closest aides. Why do you think I've done that."

He slowly releases her, allowing her body to float down as a leaf and silently fall to her knees on the floor, where the now openly crying Oni woman covers her face with her hands, sobbing.

The great Oni slumps his shoulders as he turns his back to his wife.

"You know the answer, don't you. I've blinded myself… because I've always loved you."

Mrs. Invader raises her head to stare at her husband's back.

"I love you dearly… as I love our daughter… more than anything, more than my own life. But that's not enough to ignore this… not any more. Not when our daughter tries to kill Son in Law, not when I find out there's… _something_ that can control her mind. Not when the same… _monster_ may be in your mind as well…"

Mr. Invader turns sharply to face his wife.

"…Definitely _NOT_ when the future Oni Leader and Warlord may host an alien entity in her, which through Lum, _could_ control this galactic quadrant's superpower! Answer me! What are you?"

She replies shakily, with a voice devoid of all her determination and broken with emotion.

"I… I'm y-y-your wife… I… No. I'm sorry. So sorry… When… when I met you the first time, I… didn't love you, I hated you! I hated you… uncouth, ignorant, violent and base BEAST!"

Hearing her words, he closes his eyes, tears seeping through and streaking his cheeks.

"And… I hated myself. The truth. We Hannya… have lived since dawn of time under a curse, that is to never know true love… damned to have our mate, possessing a desirable power, feature or social station, chosen by an unknown inner force, compelled to ensnare and forever taint him with the Art, to enslave him and gain that Power… to _steal_ it, and be merged in the Oni's gene pool to be employed in future generations! Regardless of love, attraction, or even race!"

His voice is cold, emotionless.

"So, the story about the Art, that the Art doesn't work with who truly loves, that's all bullshit, uh? Is that it? You... "tainted" me, and what we shared… And now...?"

"NO! No, no, no… you're not under my sway! It's all true! Allow me to explain, please Dearest! Please…"

She gingerly stands, her shivering hand touching his shoulder. He feels the soft touch, tenses and shudders, walking away, facing away from her.

Once again, she falls down to her knees, desperately trying to reach to him.

"Please… I… Yes, I confess allowing the Art to guide me to you, wedding you despising you… But then, only a few weeks in our wedlock, something happened, my Art faltered, I completely lost for a few days my grip over your mind… I feared for my life. But… you didn't turn on me… you didn't notice in the least, nothing changed! And you still loved me, even more than… It was then that I saw… I saw you as a you really are, inside… caring, sweet, loving… a pure diamond encased in rough rock."

Her voice breaks, swallowing tears.

"As I realized this, my Art returned to me… and I understood, there's no monster, for no monster would do so, give me such a choice. I felt both Fate and the Art had smiled upon me, chosen, elected among all Hannya to be the one to experience true love with my mate. I fell hopelessly in love. I love you! Our child, our daughter, was conceived in love! I swear, over my life, I am loyal to you! Believe me!"

Reya slams her fists to the floor, then curls up hiding her face in her hands.

"I'd die before jeopardizing you. I'd die before my Art would hurt you. I… I…"

Without a sound, Mr. Invader gently moves her hands away from her face and wipes softly the tears and blood away with a small towel. He looks at his wife with a gentle light in his eyes, and a shy smile appears on his face.

He drops the towel, and softly caresses her face.

Mrs Invader embraces fiercely her husband, closing her eyes in obvious relief.

"I… I'm confused. Why me? If not for my station, my powers… my sweet kitten has none of my features- _thank the Dragons for that!_ What did you want… from me? For her?"

She speaks softly , answering his question. "Dearest, you _know_ what my goal was… to marry you and conceive our daughter. As for our precious… I'm not sure. I really don't know! Hannya are driven towards an ultimate goal, but none know exactly what it is. I imagine some sort of ultimate power, or… whatever. Each of us makes a move, like a chess piece in an endless game. Maybe… maybe our daughter had to be the one… as the Warlord's daughter… maybe… the one to travel across the Galaxy to compete in…"

She stops talking as the Oni Warlord rises sharply to stand up, gazing in his wife's eyes, holding her in his arms. His strategic mind races, as pieces of the puzzle fall together, facts assume significance, the loose threads all connect. Memories of reports, evaluations, and notes all flash in his mind. The scheme emerges, incomplete, but still… It makes sense. Mr. Invader chuckles softly, at the irony of the situation, finding funny parallels and similarities between himself and Him.

"W-what?"

"Well, my unknown, and beloved woman… whatever her goal is, no one in the whole universe will ever be able to stop her from obtaining it. I think…"

Unexpectedly, the main entrance door slams open. A sobbing Lum flies inside the living room, her face hidden by her hands. Without even acknowledging her parents, she streaks past them, disappearing in the corridor, until another distant door shuts with a dull thud: the door of her room. That's when they both realize that terrorized maids and servants shyly and very respectfully spy on them half hiding behind the doors.

"What was that? Lum?"

"Beloved, I think something wrong has happened. Please, I promise that we will again discuss about this, and I will be honest with you. But, now our daughter needs us. I had a glimpse of her face: she's desperate."

"Reya… I…"

"Beloved, it has been years you've last called me by my real name…" Mrs. Invader smiles beautifully, and adds, "Thank you. I love you too, with all my being."

She lightly kisses his nose and takes off towards her daughter's room.

...

**Meanwhile…**

Inside the massive military vehicle, Ataru thinks, _Wow, this thing is quiet!, _noting the countryside racing below in total silence. He's alone with Lali sitting in front of him in the large crew bay, as the Oni commander left to talk to the pilots.

Lali softly giggles to herself.

"What's there to laugh?"

The redhead jolts and instantly blushes with a worried expression on her face, "Ah, please, Sir excuse me!"

Ataru feels a pang of guilt; the comment came out much harsher than he intended.

"Ah. L-Lali, I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rough. Excuse me. I was… only curious, is there something funny?"

"Mr. Morobosh-"

"Ataru. Please…"

"Yes. A-Ataru, Sir, well, it is nice to see the big, badass Oni Boss of the hospital's UDF Security be so apologetic to an alien."

Ataru fumbles around with the weird zip system of the single piece, black and orange yellow tigerstriped form fitting BDU jumpsuit Daraui gave him, Lali finally lending him a hand to close it.

"Really."

"Yes, Sir, the Oni, especially in the military, recognize as equal only a handful of races in the Galaxy. Like the Fukujin, for instance. Other races are considered inferior"

"So what about me?"

"You are Miss Lum's _consort_."

"Eh, I mean what about me as an Earthling…"

Ataru sits down on the bench lining the side of the cabin, next to Lali.

"For an Oni officer like Commander Daraui, you would be like a… domestic pet. Oni in the military are quite racists and sexist; females are considered inferior. There are exceptions, of course, like Miss Lum, or her friend Miss Benten. But, as I said, you are Miss Lum's consort, so he has to respect that, and the station that comes with it."

"And, what 'bout you?"

"I am Q'aari, so I would be considered equal, but since I'm also female…"

"No, I mean, what do you think of me."

Ataru forces himself to assume a noble expression, his eyes staring deeply into Lali's ruby pupils.

She blushes again.

"I… think you're fairly handsome… but… you're Miss Lum consort, and… well, what I've heard of your character…"

"Uh, all lies, I swear! Hey, why don't you tell me more about yourself…?"

"I am a MD, specialized in emergency response reanimation. Many Q'aari have an… ability, we can take the lifeforce of living beings, sort of energy vampires, but also give it back, transfer it to others and so on. I am one."

_Just like Ran chan…_ Ataru thinks, momentarily distracted from his urge to hit on the girl.

A sudden thought crosses his mind.

"What happens if you suck _all_ the lifeforce out of a person?"

Lali is visibly embarrassed.

"Ah, well, that person dies, of course."

Seeing Ataru bemused, Lali continues.

"But, why should a Q'aari do something like that?"

Silence falls.

For a long minute no one speaks, as the vehicle soundlessly flies towards its destination.

_So, when Ran wanted to kiss me all those times on Earth, she wanted to…? And, then, she decided instead to save me. Save me…_

Ataru chooses a course of action, his mind set on a 'make it or burst' mission.

"Lali, when I kiss a Q'aari, do I get my lifeforce sucked away?"

"Uh, of course not, Sir! I mean, it would only happen if the Q'aari intends to do so, how could we… well, just kiss, otherwise?"

"OK. So, it is all about trust, right?"

"Oh, yes. When a kiss could kill, it is trust tha-"

He turns to Lali, hugs her and swamps her with a kiss square on her lips.

Taken totally by surprise, she turns bright red, her ruby eyes wide in astonishment, giving in the kiss for a moment, before softly pushing him away.

"W… what?"

A huge grin plastered on his face, Ataru replies, winking, "Hey, I wanted to thank you! Y'know, for your help. Lali-chan, by the way… what is your address and phone number? Can I come over for a drink?", a small black notebook and a pen appearing out of nowhere in his hands.

The whole vehicle resonates with the echo from the mother of all backhands.

...

**Desperation**

Lum slowly falls, as if in slow motion, towards her bed. Hugging herself, then turning sharply to grab a frilly laced pillow, clutching it tightly to her chest, she sinks in the plush mass of sheets and blankets.

_I've lost control…. I can't control my powers anymore, may the Dragons damn me! Whenever I'm near Darling, I can't stop it… Oh, I've lost him… I've lost him!_

A soft knock on the door.

"Baby, are you all right? Can I come in?"

"Mommy… please, I want to be alone. I'll… I… please, let me be."

"My child, what's wrong? I want to help-"

"You can't help me, Mom. No one can. I've lost control of my powers, and cannot seal them in anymore."

"What? When did it happen?"

Still talking through the door, Lum's muffled voice reaches her mother's.

"After… after Famdom, I can't control my powers around Darling. It's like holding in a tsunami, an overwhelming tide that flows over everything, and drowns everyone… I…"

Her voice chokes again, and Lum manages to utter only a few words before falling again on the bed, weeping.

Mrs. Invader backs a couple steps away from the door, satisfied by her daughter's revelation.

_Way to go, my baby girl… you've found it too, I'm so happy._

With that, she turns away and lazily drifts away in the patronal quarter's direction to change and take care of her injuries.

...

**Final Destination**

The massive aircraft flies in slow circles around a large pattern of lights in the dark background.

Ataru takes in the sight from the vehicle's side windows, and after a few minutes dares to talk again. "What are we waiting for?"

Lali, sitting on the opposite corner of the large cargo and crew bay answers, not without a slight edge to her voice, an incensed glare in her eyes, "We are near Lord Invader's private mansion, and we need authorization to land, since this is an armed military vehicle. Normally an attack craft like this, not officially appointed to Lord Invader Mansion's defense, would never be allowed to fly this close, but today _you_ are aboard."

A thumbs up from the pilot, and the vehicle seem to free fall towards the ground.

It lands at few hundred feet from a quite impressive building, which Ataru recognizes as Mr. Invader's mansion; he visited it… 'undercover' almost two years ago with Jariten, when Lum's father tried to launch a wedding party for her.

The side door opens.

"OK, I need to go, now. Sayonara, Lali-chan"

He jumps out of the vehicle.

Inside, Daraui talks to Lali; she then calls Ataru.

"_Sir_, Commander Daraui wants to escort you personally to Lord Invader."

"Uh, OK sure"

They walk to a side entrance, accompanied by an armed escort from the mansion. A door slides open.

The immense bulk of Mr. Invader appears, a wide grin on his face.

"Son in Law! What a great surprise!"

A slap on his back sends Ataru whimpering to the ground.

"Ops, I'm sorry, boy. But, come on! Come in!"

Commander Daraui timidly speaks in Native Oni.

Mr. Invader grunts, and the officer slowly speaks in a soft tone for a couple minutes.

In the end, Invader's roar surprises even Ataru.

"Lali-chan, what is going on"

"…Ataru, the Commander is reporting to Lord Invader what happened back at the hospital, and our Warlord is not very happy."

Invader turns to Ataru and slaps him again in the back. Bones creak ominously.

"My boy! It seems you're quite good at dodging direct energy weapons!"

After digging for a few feet in the grass, Ataru painfully rises and complains to him!

"Mr. Invader! Jeez, I feel lots more in danger now than when they were trying to shoot me up in the hospital!"

"AHAHAH! That's a good one! OK, I'll try to behave!" He then turns speaking to Daraui.

The officer salutes in return for his orders and turns rigidly back to the military vehicle. Lali turns to do the same. Without even a single glance back!

_Brrr…. I must'a really pissed her off!_

Inside the building complex, Ataru realizes that most of its massive bulk is mostly used for official Protocol purposes, while the actual quarters in which the Invader family live are much smaller.

As soon as Mr. Invader introduces him to the living room, correction, the _ruins_ of a _totaled_ living room, what _maybe was once_ a living room… Lum's mother flies with open arms to him. She wears a magnificent smile, and Ataru is impressed, as always, by her incredible beauty and elegance. There's just a very suspect pale blue mark on her face, or is he imagining things?

She hugs him, squeezing him in an almost embarrassing way, speaking in native Oni language, as always.

Various Oni workers are cleaning out the rubble, and Ataru notices a few blood stains on the floor and on the wrecked bar.

"I'm sorry for the mess. We recently had… a party… and haven't had the time to tidy up."

Feeling only just _slightly_ nervous, he carefully sits down on the couch, joining Lum's parents, as a maid serves tea.

"Well, Son in Law!"

Ataru jumps to Mr. Invader's voice, his very short hair all on end. All his muscles are bound in a tense and coiled mass, ready to burst in a strategic escape.

"Finally we get to talk for the first time in ages! I _am_ impressed, you managed to survive the challenge on Famdom. Survive my precious baby's… attentions. And even survive those idiots from Security at the Medical center! And actually convince them to take you here!"

"Ah, yes Mr. Invader, uhm… I apologize, I really don't want to sound impolite, but I came to visit since I… really need to talk to Lum-chan. Is she home?"

"Of course she is. I don't think that it is a good time to talk to her, however, she came back in very bad mood and…"

Mrs. Invader interrupts him and says something in a tone so sweet that Ataru is reminded of Ran's 'nice side'.

Her husband freezes. He replies apologetically in their language, scratching the back of his head. They both smile to each other, almost as if inwardly laughing to some private joke. The young man shivers. Then, Mr. Invader turns to Ataru.

"Ah, look my boy, on a second thought maybe you _should_ talk to her. Yes, it would be for the best."

A few minutes later, Ataru stares at a light pink door, with a few 'Hello Kitty' stickers on it.

_Wow. You can actually get this stuff even across the galaxy._

Mr. Invader knocks lightly on the door.

"Lum, my precious baby. Please open the door!"

From inside the room, muffled words in Oni can be heard, the tone not too encouraging.

"Ehm… what did she say?"

Mr. Invader slowly shakes his head. "Son in law, believe me, you really don't want to know."

Ataru tries hard to listen, and he realizes that Lum's sobbing.

"Let me try" he tells Mr. Invader.

"Lum-chan! It's me, Ataru! Please, open the door, I came all the way here for you!"

The sobbing stops. A rustle, and a few thumps on the floor.

The door opens, only a slit.

Lum's blue eye peeks and sees him.

She shoves open the door and jumps on Ataru, slamming him against the corridor's wall.

"DARLING! Oh, Darling!"

She claws him, and flies back inside her room, tossing him unceremoniously on a couch, then turns sharply, and locks the door shut again.

Outside, his father smiles.

_Son in law, make my baby happy. Make her a Woman._

He slowly heads back towards the living room, to his wife.

...

**A Man and a Woman**

Lum is motionless, her hands leaning on the door, her back to Ataru.

She is still wearing the tigerstriped Cheongsam dress she had at the Hospital. The hair, long as usual, but finely weaved, meticulously dressed, iridescent color changing continuously hue from shining green to cobalt blue at the slightest movement. Her stiletto heels, now on the floor, and the jewelry. She slowly turns to face him. Only the faintest touch of makeup, but masterfully used to enhance her natural beauty, incredibly untouched by the tears. The tight dress, improving her every curve, making her incredibly sexy. Her cleavage… And her scent…! Gods!

And her reddened and puffy eyes. Her slightly shivering chin, again about to cry.

And it finally gets through his thick skull, that all this was for him! Lum dressed up to meet him! Prepared to be beautiful… for him! How could he not notice it before? How could he be… so callous…

_But… she used her Art… on me._

She tortures her fingers, looking down.

"Uh, Darling. I… did not think you would follow me here… Not after I…"

"Lum, I am… speechless. I have no words to describe what I think of you."

She suddenly pales.

"Yes Darling. I understand. I am so sorry, I apologize... I only thought that maybe you… oh, I am so stupid, stupid! How…"

She turns away, about to have a crying fit.

The pressure, again… slowly building up over his mind. Lum's Art envelopes him, but Ataru doesn't fight it. Not this time. He accepts it, welcoming it, and instantly, the pressure disappears. The Art is still there, it permeates everything, but it's like air, like… flowing freely around him. Leaving him untouched.

"Stop it, now, Lum-chan…"

He just takes her hands, pulls her to himself, embraces and kisses her, closing his eyes.

A real, passionate, deep kiss.

Her scent, awaking mad desires.

An overwhelming drive stirring within him.

In the past, every single time it happened, he curbed it, avoiding any situation in which he could lose control with Lum. Including in his hospital room, only half hour ago; it was because of the Art, then. Now it is his decision… his choice and desire.

Ataru came here determined to accept and yield to it. But, to his immense relief and bliss, it happens as he always dreamed it would… by his own choice and decision. The Art disappears in the background.

Lum does not believe what is happening. He starts unfastening her dress with his right hand, slowly, still kissing her and without saying a single word. She's afraid to say anything herself, as the incredible magic of what's happening could be broken, she's sure of this, because of a simple word out of place. This is the impossible come true. Her heart pounds as if it would explode from her chest.

The tiger striped dress falls to the floor.

He continues. Reaching for her back, he clumsily fumbles around the unfamiliar latch of the bra, finally succeeding in releasing it. The garment slowly falls to her feet. With a shiver, his hand caresses her perfect curve. His thumb then reaches the crackling crown, and Lum quivers to his touch. He cannot believe how smooth her silky skin is, his other hand gliding along her. Every inch of her body is freely surrendered to him; but, his hand pauses, as if there are limits even he cannot trespass. Lum understands, and gently guides him.

His fingers quiver sensing the softest velvet.

Their breath become faster paced, kiss after kiss, caress after caress, a storm of emotions raging within.

In minutes, both find themselves naked in her bed.

Not a word is spoken as the most magnificent act of nature takes its course, the clouds and the rain climaxing in a thunderous conclusion, her hand squeezing his, his arms tightly holding her, feeling as one; unified in a higher plane of existence, both souls completing each other at last.

As the tide slowly retreats, leaving them breathless, both are afraid to let go of each other, cuddling and slowly lulling.

They end up looking into each other's eyes, for a time that could be mere instants or eternity, still silently talking, without words.

Lum and Ataru, finally complete, fulfilled and sated, slowly relinquish to sleep.

...

* * *

Notes.

'**Hello Kitty'**: Copyright Sanrio. Just in case…

**Reya**, one of the meanings of the name in Indian (Sanskrit) is "unknown". I made up Mrs. Invader's name.


End file.
